Two of a Kind
by Shisoukengo
Summary: The story of one man's struggle to find love and a life while battling the demon's that plague him. A Sanosuke&Megumi story, with other pairings to follow as well. Changed the title to that of the RK song inspiring this couple.
1. Memories of the Past

**A.N.- What's up everyone! It's me, DemonSlayer205, the author of Legend of the Spirit Swordsman, my first(and only for the moment) YYH fan-fic. This is my first stab at an RK fanfic, but I'm gonna try my best. **

**The story will revolve around Sagara Sanosuke, and his return to Japan. I'm a fan of the Sanosuke/Megumi pairing (damn you Watsuki for ignoring those two), so the majority of pairing in this story will be Sanosuke/Megumi, ok? You'll see what I mean.**

**Another word about this fic. I've read the manga and watched the anime. This story takes place six years after Sano leaves Japan. So, please sit back, read, and enjoy my creative genius at work. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me obviously, otherwise this fic would either be in the manga or been animated by now. No, they belong Watsuki-san.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 1- Memories of the Past**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_Home is the place where we are treated the best, but grumble the most._

The ocean. It stretched in out in a vastness that seemed endless, even in the eyes of those who had traveled across it's glassy surface. The waves cascaded back and forth, swaying to the calm wind as dancers to a soothing melody. The clear blue water acting as a mirror, accurately reflecting the bright full moon and the twinkling stars that loomed overhead in the sky.

On the deck of the cargo ship that floated across this vast body of water, a lone man stood leaning on the railing. His once tall, spiky brown hair, now longer and no longer sticking straight up, blowing lightly along with his bangs at the slight breeze that passed by. His rough and rugged features, once smooth and almost childlike, was now decorated with a stubby beard, signaling that he had indeed aged since his last visit to his current destination.

'_Home,'_ he thought suddenly, a wry grin spreading across his rugged features. The word sounded so familiar, yet seemed so foreign. After all, it had been such a long time since he had been home. "Heh, it's been a little over 6 years since I left, I wonder how everyone's doing," he mumbled to himself as he continued to survey the serene scene in front of him. _'And how much everyone has changed,'_ he added as an afterthought.

Indeed, it had been a long time since Sagara Sanosuke had set foot on Japanese soil. And he hated it, even through all the things he had learned from his travels, all the people he had met along his journey, all the places he had been to, he learned more than anything else that indeed there was no place like home. If it had been up to him, he would have surely stayed in Japan, continuing to live life along the close group of friends he'd come to call family.

But of course, it hadn't been his choice, hardly anything in his life ever was. He didn't choose to have his mentor, his taicho, his friend, and former father figure, executed and had his head displayed publicly. He didn't choose to have his fellow comrades, who had served under that very same captain, be betrayed by the very government whom they were fighting for, and gunned down in front his own eyes. He didn't choose to grow up fighting in the streets of Tokyo, alone and unwanted because he was a member of the very group that become the first family he'd had since he left his real family in their small farming village of Shinsuu.

It seemed the only real choices that he ever really made, was to leave home to join that group, the Sekihoutai. And to become a feared gangster and fighter-for-hire Zanza, branding himself with the 'Aku' symbol, proudly proclaiming himself to be wicked, which the Meiji government had so ruthlessly stamped the Sekihoutai and all of it's members with. Even after he had made his last choice, to follow Kenshin, the ex- hitokiri battousai, he had come to be his best friend.

Even after losing to him in a tough battle, and choosing to follow him to see if he was truly different from the same traitorous government officials he'd come to loathe and despise. The same officials, who had caused him to leave his home and friends in Japan, and cast himself into exile. The grin that once plastered his face at the beginning of his musings, had long since disappeared from his face as his thoughts turned into memories that he would've liked to have buried for good.

Memories that, as much as they had made him the man he was before he left, were still after all these years painful and saddening. But Sanosuke, being who he was, had learned during his many long years of traveling, to hide his emotions from those who might seek to use them against him. For he never let his sadness overwhelm him, never let the pain he felt show.

Even before he left, he kept his feelings and frustrations tightly locked away inside himself, only letting it come out during one of the few times when fought insanely strong opponents. But in his travels, he had come to learn quickly that emotions were things that were best kept to ones own self. It didn't belong in a heated battle, or in moments where his life was in danger.

He had discovered, that letting out a person's feelings and thoughts, fears and frustrations, could only be done around family or close friends, people who loved him. But those people hadn't been around for 6 long years, and he was left with no choice but to bottle them up, letting bits and pieces of them out during the times when he trained. But then, a question came crashing down on him, barreling into him like the speeding locomotives that he hated to ride on.

'_Why didn't I ever share with any of them what I kept hidden for so many years back then?' _He had so many answers to that question. Answers that he now understood to be nothing but mere excuses for such secrecy. '_They all had they're own problems to deal with,'_ was the first one he could offer. And in reality, it was really the only one that had any credibility to it, the only one that stand on it's own. Because in reality, it was the truth, the whole utter truth.

Especially in Kenshin's case, having to deal with many of the ghost's from his battle scarred past. Sanosuke always thought that that was why they were as close as he and his friend were. Indeed the rurouni was the only one who understood Sano's history, because his was so similar. The only one who understood the street fighter's feelings, even when he hardly never expressed them, because he at times felt those same feelings.

Sanosuke always knew that was what drew their little ragtag group together, was the fact that almost each of them in some way, had shadowed pasts that at times seemed to haunt them. Kaoru, the young woman he considered a sister, growing up and taking on the responsibility of maintaining her father's sword style and dojo, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo.

Kenshin, his best friend whose past seemed to follow him wherever he went, dealing with madmen like Makoto Shishio, his successor. And Yukishiro Enishi, his ex-wife's younger brother, who blamed the rurouni for the death of his sister Tomoe, the only family he ever had. Even Yahiko, the little boy who reminded Sano so much of himself, growing up alone on the streets of Tokyo a pickpocket, and joining the dojo in order to become strong enough to uphold his family's proud samurai heritage.

And especially the kitsune-onna, the sly female doctor who had captured his heart without even ever noticing it. '_Why didn't I ever tell her what I felt?'_ he thought once again as his gaze continued to linger on the image in front of him, not even noticing the land slowly appearing in the distance. Once again, he had plenty of excuses to toss at that question, all of which seemed fairly reasonable given his circumstances at the time.

After all, she was a beautiful, intelligent, talented young woman who could have any man she wanted should she have chosen to. She was polite, well-mannered, and refined, indeed she was all in a class of her own. And he, he was a lazy, broke, mooching ex-gangster who knew nothing but how to gamble away what little money he had, drink himself into a sake induced oblivion, and get into fights with anyone who were either sadistic or strong enough to challenge him.

She was a lady, and he was a brute, there was no way the two of them could ever be, at least it seemed that way in her eyes. She would always flirt with Kenshin, draping herself over him at any chance she got, seemingly just to piss Jou-chan off. How he longed for such lavish attention from the kitsune, often times so much he would consider coming right out and telling her.

But everytime he thought he about it, she would shoot him with some witty comment about his manners and/or habits, causing him to respond in kind with equal fervor. And their verbal sparring matches would begin again, seemingly causing her to distance herself away from more and more. '_Not to mention the fact that she left,'_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts fluttered back to the night before she left the Kenshin-gumi in Tokyo, in order to head back to her hometown of Aizu. Ironically, the same day he was also forced run from the police, causing him to leave Japan to avoid arrest for beating the crap out of one of the aforementioned crooked politicians. His discussion with Kenshin that evening causing him to reveal, for the first time to anyone, his feelings for sly and sensual kitsune.

_Flashback_

_Outside one of the few rooms of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo, two figures sat out on the dojo's engawa, staring into the night sky at the stars hanging up in the sky. One figure lay against one of the posts, a fishbone clicking in between his teeth, his white outfit standing out in the darkness of night. The other, sitting beside him on another post, his sakabatou propped up against his shoulder, his long red hair hanging from the top of his head past his shoulders._

"_Oi, Kenshin, you mind if I ask you something?" the man in white asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them._

"_Not at all Sano, what's on your mind?" Kenshin answered back, his not tearing their gaze from the night sky._

"_What do ya think about the kitsune?" he asked, glancing over at friend with one eye, the double meaning cleverly hidden in the younger man's question. _

_Kenshin, being the intuitive swordsman he was, saw right through his best friends muse. He wasted no time in dissecting the question, in order to get through to the heart of the matter. Casting a sidelong glance at his friend, reply was straight to the point._

"_Do you mean of Megumi-dono's imminent departure, or of her as a woman?"_

"_Che, can't sneak anything past you can I?"_

"_I guess you can't. You should know by now Sano, that you don't have to try to either, de gozaru," Kenshin responded, his trademark rurouni smile plastered on his face as a sign of assurance._

_Sano just eyed his friend carefully, then let his eyes dart around them, ears perked up listening for the slightest sounds of eavesdroppers who might want have chosen to hone in on the private conversation between the swordsman and street fighter, before choosing to continue. _

_Realizing that no one was hiding in the darkness awaiting his response, he chose to clarify the matter._

"_Both I guess," Sano responded._

_Kenshin gave him a look, that seemed to urge him to continue._

"_I mean, I understand why she would want to go back home, and restart her family's medical practice, and it's actually one of the things I admire about her."_

"_I understand what you mean Sano, Kaoru-dono has a strength just like hers. It makes them more similar than either of them would care to admit."_

"_Yeah, I see what ya mean, Kenshin. Jou-chan running a dojo like this all by herself, even though she's only got a couple of students, one that's all the way in Germany right now. And the kitsune-onna, goin off to a town she hasn't been back to in years, hopin to find family that might not exist anymore."_

"_Kaoru-dono will have more students soon, now that hopefully there will be no more attacks on the dojo or on sessha's life. And Megumi-dono's family might still be alive, so as long as there is hope, the possibilties will always exist."_

"_Che, I guess somethin like that's only for people who have somethin to hope for, as for me, there's no hope or possibility." _

_Kenshin suspicions were finally confirmed, as his expression seemed to show was evident. The rurouni had always suspected that there something between the two bickering friends, even though they were very careful to hide it. The way they argued seemed like that of a couple many years married, the pet names they chose to call each other relentlessly, rather than addressing each other formerly, skillfully making them seem like nothing more than insults._

_He smiled despite himself, choosing to finally respond to his friend whom he had notice was now gazing at the stars with intensity._

"_Do you mean for Megumi-dono?"_

"_Heh, you must be slippin Kenshin, of course I mean for the kitsune."_

"_Well, Sano, there's always a possibility, because hope is for everyone, de gozaru. Have you not tried telling Megumi-dono?" the rurouni asked, his face now inquisitive._

"_Are ya kiddin Kenshin, look at her and look at me, she'd laugh right in my face," he replied, his eyes seemingly transfixed on the stars, a visualization of Megumi's face smiling at him as if a spell casted by the heavenly trinkets themselves._

"_I've never heard you sound so defeated Sano, you haven't even told her how you feel, and yet you believe she will automatically shun you."_

"_I'm not bein defeated Kenshin, I'm just a realist, and believe it or not, I do know what battles are worth fightin and which aren't." _

_Kaoru, who was in her room not to far away, let out a small gasp as her eyes widened at the news she'd just overheard. She'd never thought she would hear Sagara Sanosuke, the rooster himself, revealing any inclinations of affection for the flirtatious doctor. She continued to listen silently, seemingly unknown to both warriors on her dojo's porch._

"_Sessha doesn't think so Sano."_

_Sano quirked an eyebrow at his friend, silently asking him to clarify his response._

"_I have seen the way you two act around each other, and this one doesn't think it is a hate/hate relationship, so much as one of comfort, de gozaru,"_

_Silence surrounded them once again as the two began to mull over the conversation that had just taken place between them. Sano let out an exasperated sigh as he stood to his feet, apparently preparing to leave the dojo for the evening._

"_Still Kenshin, even if it appears that way, I can't risk telling her such things hoping that she might somehow feel the same way. Cause if she didn't, I'd be hurt, and it'd probably ruin whatever little friendship the two of us have. Besides, she seems to like a hell of a lot more than me, not to mention that I don't really have a damn thing to offer her. It's better for me to just watch her from a far, like I've been doin for a while now." the taller man replied._

_Kenshin smiled both outward and inwardly at Sanosuke's confession, indicating another suspicion confirmed. After all, it wasn't hard not to notice the lustful glares and the indecent comments made about the lovely lady doctor on the streets of Tokyo._

"_So it's true then Sano, you've been secretly watching over Megumi-dono for a while now haven't you?"_

"_What do you think Kenshin."_

"_Sessha thinks you think to little of yourself Sano. If she feels the same about you, then it probably won't matter what you have or don't have."_

"_That's a very big if Kenshin, and it wouldn't change the fact that it's what she deserves."_

"_Don't you think that is something Megumi-dono should decide for herself, de gozaru?"_

'_Chikusho, Kenshin.'_ _the ex-gangster cursed inwardly._ _Kenshin's intuitive mind never ceased to amaze him, the rurouni was seemingly able to find a silver lining in any grey cloud. Able to make the best out of any given situation. 'Much like Jou-chan,' he thought amusingly._

"_Heh, maybe," Sano replied simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as began to make his way towards the gate._

"_Leaving for the night Sano?" the rurouni questioned, also rising to his feet to retire for the evening._

"_Yeah, I wanna make sure I'm up early enough to see the kitsune off," the young man replied pausing at the gate, before turning his head back to Kenshin._

"_Just make sure you keep this conversation to yourself, got it!" _

"_No problem Sano, I will allow you to decide when to tell Megumi-dono."_

"_Thanks Kenshin. You too, Jou-chan," he called out before leaving._

"_Alright Sanosuke, good night!" she replied from inside her room._

"_Goodnight," he replied while grinning at his friend, who also had a grin on his face, showing he too knew Kaoru was listening. Sanosuke gave his friend a pat on the back before stepping out of the dojo and starting down the street to his run down apartment._

_End Flashback_

"Land!" a voice cried out in a foreign language. The voice snapped Sanosuke out of his thoughts as he discovered himself staring at the very place he had left all those years ago. Within minutes, the boat soon slowed and then came to a halt as the anchor was dropped and the ropes were tied securely onto the wooden dock. A ramp was then placed up against the boat, as the passengers began making their way off the vessel.

Sanosuke made his way in long strides down the ramp, his cloak which had long since replaced his characteristic white gi, rippling as a gust of wind blew once again. He stopped as soon as he had made his down the dock and onto Japanese soil for the first time in 6 years, and breathed deeply with his eyes closed.

Opening them once again, as he exhaled slowly, only a single thought had crossed his mind, one that seemed refreshing and inviting to him.

"I'm home," he muttered to himself, a grin placed right back onto his face.

To Be Continued...

**Translations-**

**kitsune-fox**

**dono-honorific term kenshin uses for most females in RK**

**Che, Chikusho-cuss words Sano frequently uses**

**onna-lady, woman**

**gi- loose floppy shirt worn usually by men**

**engawa- like a front porch**

**Jou-chan- Sano's nickname for Kaoru, roughly translated as missie**

**Sessha- unworthy one, Kenshin's name for himself**

**Sakabatou- Kenshin's reversed blade sword**

**hitokiri battousai- Kenshin's nickname during the bakumatsu**

**Zanza- Sano's nickname as a gangster and fighter-for-hire**

**Sekihoutai- name of the military militia group that Sanosuke was a part of during the bakumatsu**

**taicho- captain, leader**


	2. Recollections of Another pt 1

**A.N.- Hi everyone, it's me again, DemonSlayer205. I'm here with another chapter from my new RK fanfic. I'd like to take this moment to thank the people who've taken the time out of their day to review my story. Thanks a lot, and please, if you some constructive criticism for me, by all means let me know. To everyone who read the story so far, but didn't review, please do review if you have the time. I'd like to know if my story is any good to anyone that reads it.**

**Also, another point I'd like to bring up about my story, is that there are going to be quite a bit of flashbacks throughout this story. Hence, the title of the story. I'm not exactly sure how long this story is going to actually be, but as of right now I only have about 4 chapters planned out. However, I can safely say that unless a serious bout of writer's block kicks in on me, this story will most likely be at least 15-20 chapters long, maybe longer depending on how everything plays out. Well with that aside, kick back, relax, and read&review my new RK fanfiction story.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 2- Recollections of Another**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_Great people are not defined by their technique, but by there passion_

A carriage sped down a lone street in Tokyo, the sounds of the horses' hooves sounding like a small stampede to all who were still awake to hear them. The stars shone clear in the cloudless night sky, as the moonlight shone down on the land below. The drape on the window of the carriage was pulled open, allowing the passenger inside to glance out at the street the carriage was riding on.

Inside the carriage, a woman of her late 20's sat inside, her cinnamon colored eyes set on the street outside the window, as if searching for something, or someone. A small smile spread across her features as she remembered her last visit to Tokyo. It had been a reunion of sorts as the members of the _Kenshin-gumi_ gathered under the sakura blossoms on Mt. Ueno.

'_Well, almost everyone,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to gaze out at the street outside. Indeed their gathering at Mt. Ueno, while joyful and fun to all who were there, it didn't quite seem complete without a certain ex-gangster. No one had really heard anything from Sanosuke since he had left Japan, so it was quite a shock when Yahiko showed up with a letter from their long lost friend.

Everyone had been anxious to hear about how he was doing, especially Megumi, who had not known about Sanosuke's sudden departure from Japan until she came back to Tokyo to attend Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. It had only been a few months after her departure to Aizu, and she hadn't really wanted to leave her patients there, especially when she had just settled down there. At first when she heard the news of his leaving, she felt indifferent, not really knowing what to feel about the situation.

After all, their relationship, wasn't really much of anything besides playful teasing(mostly on her part), bickering, and name calling. Besides, the toriatama wasn't really doing anything with himself other than gambling, drinking, getting into fights, and hanging around the dojo all day. Not to mention the fact that because of his departure, Yahiko now had his old place, and therefor no longer had to live with Kenshin, Kaoru, and their son Kenji in the dojo.

And so Megumi instinctively put on the mask of indifference, claiming that if the rooster had been forced to leave Japan for causing trouble, then this would teach him a lesson about staying out of trouble. Even during Kaoru's constant scrutiny about how she really felt about it, she continued to stick with the indifference. But after awhile, some part of Megumi had worried about him, after all he was for the longest time one of her most frequent patients. His right hand had been seriously damaged numerous times, the stress from the Futae No Kiwami taking it's toll on it, especially during his fights with Enishi's henchmen.

She had warned him time and time again to be careful with his hand and to try and stay out of fights. And time and time again, he had ignored her warnings, using it even when he knew it would most likely be damaged beyond repair. But even after damaging it over and over, he continued to come to her to get it treated; and even after warning him over and over not to use that technique anymore, she continued to fix it for him.

She didn't know why she did it, especially since he never really paid her for her services. She always thought she did it because she was a doctor, and her duty as such was to heal sick or injured people, no matter who they were or what they did. But the patients she treated always paid her, even if they couldn't do it immediately. But not him, no he was different. He would always engage in verbal battles with her, always tease her about things like being 22 and single.

Yet he would continue to come to her to get treated, never paying her for her services. So why? was always the question. It wasn't until after Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding, did she finally come upon a reason to that question. Only after the baka was gone, had she finally come to realize that there was some small part of her that grown to care for him. _Actually_ care for the tall free-loader, who had just left her and the rest of them so abruptly.

She let out a wistful sigh as she recalled her chat with the tanuki girl and her husband that evening, the former conversation leading to a discovery that bewildered her, while the latter led her to discover more about Sanosuke's past and what made him the way he was.

_Flashback_

_The night was filled with laughter and conversations of all kinds at the Kamiya dojo. A large group of people consisting of close friends and mutual acquaintances had gathered that day to witness the wedding of two people who had met by chance only close to a year ago. Inside, the women were gathered around each other to talk about the newly married couple's future together. _

_Meanwhile, the men sat off to the side enjoying sake while engaging on certain topics like government issues and old times. Among the group, a red-haired swordsman sat silently sipping his sake, unusually quiet on the discussions being carried on around him. He looked up over at the group of women crowded around his new bride, and he couldn't help but notice the absence of one of them. _

_He then turned his attention back to the group of men surrounding him, and he found that he couldn't help letting loose a sigh as he noticed the absence of another close friend, one who he hadn't seen for a while now. He couldn't help but wonder about his friend's situation, and if it weren't for the fact that no one knew his location or his well-being, he would've chuckled at the fact that the two people who seemed to be missing from the celebration were the two people he had always hoped would themselves and each other._

_His sigh wasn't lost on the young boy with spiky black hair who sat next to him. Yahiko looked at his mentor and friend worriedly for a moment, before finally deciding to find out what the problem was. After all, it was his wedding day, and he shouldn't have been so gloomy at a time like this. _

"_Oi Kenshin, you look down, what's wrong?" he questioned, his focused on the rurouni._

"_Nothing Yahiko, just wondering about a good friend is all," Kenshin replied as his gaze went back to the drink in his hand. Yahiko had a feeling what 'friend' he was referring to, and he couldn't help but find himself feeling a bit down as well._

"_You mean Sano," it was more of a statement than a question. Kenshin didn't reply, instead settling for a nod. The other two men with them, Aoshi and Gensai-sensei, grew quiet at the mention of the man's name as well. Gensai-sensei hadn't really known Sanosuke well, but he had instantly taken a liking to the young man who had spent so much of his time either hanging around the dojo, or winding at the clinic to have his hand or some other injury treated, mostly by his assistant, the foxy doctor. _

_He smiled as he remembered the verbal abuse they would give each other almost every time they met, especially when it was do to an injury he would receive after having gotten himself into another fight. He could also tell how unhappy his grand-daughters had been after finding out their 'Sano-nii' had gone away. Aoshi had not gotten to know the ex-gangster very well, but he knew about his reputation and respected him as a fighter, especially since he had beaten two members of the Oniwabanshu not long ago. _

_Yahiko found himself often thinking about Sanosuke, and wondering how he was doing. After all, while Kenshin was his idol, Sano was more like his older brother. The two were very similar both in the way they acted and their desires to be strong. In a way, Yahiko had always looked up to Sano as well, even going so far as to move in to his old place and take the symbol for Aku and display it proudly on his back, in memory of the man who he had fought along side of multiple times. _

_Kaoru in the meantime, had glanced over to find all of the men strangely quiet, and her husband staring at the cup of sake in his hand. She knew immediately who they were all thinking about, and her mood seemed to dampen as well. That's when she looked back and noticed that someone else was absent from their group as well. Realizing who, Kaoru properly excused herself, picked up a pot of tea and two cups, and walked outside to search the onna-sensei._

_She found her sitting on the engawa outside, staring at the night sky, her face seemed to show that she was deep in thought. Kaoru silently walked over, placing the tea pot and cups down between them before sitting down alongside her. She didn't speak at first as she poured tea into the two cups, and then focused her gaze on the sky as well._

_Megumi found herself glancing over at Kaoru, wondering what was going through her mind that made her want to leave the group of people inside in order to sit out here with her. Thanking the younger woman for the cup of tea, she picked it up and took a sip before setting her gaze back on the night sky. A silenced lingered between them for a few moments, before Kaoru decided to break it._

"_Beautiful night out isn't it?"_

_Megumi smiled at the statement that was obviously the beginning of a conversation Kaoru had been wanting to have with her all day. She replied with a simple statement of her own._

"_Yes, it is."_

"_You know the others are thinking about him,"_

_Megumi quirked an eyebrow at this, wondering where the tanuki was going with this._

"_Who do you mean?"_

"_Sanosuke of course, we all worry about him you know,"_

"_And what pray tell gave you the assumption I was thinking about him?"_

"_I didn't say YOU were thinking about him, I said the others were," Kaoru looked at her with a smirk that seemed to say 'aha!'_

_Megumi simply let out a 'humph' , and flipped her hair back over her shoulder before choosing to respond._

"_Well, it should only be natural that I worry about him from time to time, after all he WAS my patient, and the condition of his hand as you all know was very bad. And being that he can't seem to keep himself out of trouble, he's bound to damage it permanently."_

_Kaoru simply continued smiling at her, amused at how she was so quick to use her work as a escape whenever she was cornered. But she knew how Sanosuke felt about the kitsune onna, and wondered if she should tell her what she'd overheard during Sanosuke and Kenshin's late night conversation. After all, she knew that she might not be able to trick Megumi into openly admitting it, and although she told Sano that she wouldn't tell her, she also knew that it had to come out eventually and that waiting for either of them to do might not ever happen. _

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to break the little promise she made to him the night before he left Japan. 'I'll just consider it as payment for all the free meals he's gotten here,' she thought as she cast a sidelong glance back at Megumi._

"_You know, he asked Kenshin about you before you left."_

"_Really? What did he and Ken-san discuss?" Megumi found herself now equally curious._

"_Well, he asked Kenshin what he thought about you leaving, and about you as a woman," she said as she took another sip of her tea, stifling a chuckle at her friend's sudden curiosity on the subject. She then began to relent the conversation between their good friend and her husband, as Megumi just sat in silence, listening to every word spoken. After a few moments of silenced passed between them again, she chose to respond, her tone laced with disbelief at the younger man's words._

"_I never thought that he could or would ever have such feelings for me. After all, he seemed to hate me, not to mention that we always fought over things I realize now were just silly," Megumi replied sullenly._

"_None of us ever knew that he felt that way, well except maybe Kenshin. I guess that's why Sano spoke to him about it. I have to admit, Sanosuke was pretty good at keeping it hidden," Kaoru admitted. _

"_Yes I suppose so, although it's also like to him to admit such things to Kenshin and not to me of all people."_

"_Well talking about his feelings has never really been his style, especially if he thinks they might be made fun of."_

_Megumi didn't say anything, she just stared at Kaoru for a moment, before returning her attention to her now empty cup of tea, which she realized was shaking in her now unsteady hands. Kaoru, noticing the conflicting emotions raging through Megumi, decided to be up front about it. After all, it wouldn't do any good to break Sanosuke's promise and not find out how Megumi felt as well._

"_So Megumi-san, just between us, how do you feel about him?"_

_Megumi looked at Kaoru with a blank expression for a moment, before returning her gaze right back to her tea cup. _

"_I...I don't really know Kaoru-chan, this is all so new to me."_

"_I'm sure you do Megumi-san, you just need to acknowledge it."_

_Megumi let out a sigh of exasperation as she looked back up at the sky, the new information she had just discovered seeming to uncover feelings she had long tried hard ignore, and what she had kept hidden from everyone else. She never thought that he would ever develop such feelings for her, or that he would ever be secretly watching her to make sure no one took advantage of her, or tried to harm her. It was then that she realized that for all the time they had spent around each other, she didn't really know much about him at all._

_In fact, aside from his name, age, and reputation as a former gangster and fighter-for-hire, she didn't really know much else about him. She didn't know about his past, or his family members, or even if he HAD any family members. While he, he knew about her and her past, about how she lost her family during the war in Aizu, and how she came to Tokyo to be an apprentice under a doctor who secretly made opium for Kanryuu. Sanosuke knew about it all, while she knew very little about him. _

"_Megumi-san?"_

_It was then that she realized Kaoru was staring at her inquisitively, trying to get her attention, apparently still trying to get an answer from her. In truth, Megumi didn't really have one at that very moment, and she needed more time to think, and more questions to be answered._

"_Kaoru-chan, I truly don't know how I feel about him, not right now at least. I mean this whole thing has made me realize so many things that I never thought much about before. I just need a little time to think, and to get some answers to some questions I have."_

"_What questions?"_

"_Questions about his past, about who he was or what he did before he met all of us. I just realized that I don't really know any of those things, but he knows all about my past."_

"_Oh that, well Kenshin can tell you about it, he knows more about Sano's past then any of us, aside from Sano himself."_

"_Well, I think I'll ask Ken-san tomorrow about it, and maybe give it some thought tonight."_

"_I'm sure Kenshin will be more than happy to answer any of them."_

_Kaoru then got to her feet, grabbing the tea pot and cups before turning to head back inside. She stopped just before she reached the door, turning to look at Megumi one more time. Megumi looked up to meet Kaoru's gaze, awaiting the tanuki's final response._

"_Just remember Megumi-san, you can talk to me about anything, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you do care for Sanosuke."_

"_Arigato, Kaoru-chan, and thank you for the company, I appreciate it all."_

"_No problem, oyasumi nasai Megumi-san." Kaoru said before opening the door._

"_Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-chan." Megumi responded before the door closed shut._

_Megumi sat for a few moments before getting to her feet, the thoughts of Sanosuke's discussion with Kenshin replaying in her over and over, coupled with thoughts of her own about the toriatama. Stopping just outside the door to her room where she was currently staying, she returned her gaze to the night sky, whispering a few words to the wind as if they would carry them to the person she was speaking them to._

"_Oyasumi nasai, Sanosuske."_

_Megumi then opened the shoji to her room and stepped inside before closing it, thoughts of what she would ask Kenshin the next morning running through her mind. She would find out as much as she could about him, so that she would hopefully find out if she truly felt the same way for him that he felt for her. It would be another long night onna-sensei indeed._

To Be Continued...

**Glossary:**

**Oyasumi Nasai-good night**

**Tanuki-raccoon**

**Tori-atama-rooster head, nickname for Sano**

**Sensei-suffix for teacher or doctor**

**San-suffix for Miss, Mrs., or Mr.**

**Chan-suffix for children and among(usually female) friends**

**Nii-suffix used for Kenshin and Sanosuke, mostly by Ayame and Suzume, Gensai-sensei's grand-daughters**

**Sakura- cherry blossoms**

**Mt. Ueno-mountainous region filled with sakura trees, where the Kenshin-gumi met 5 years after the Jinchuu arc.**

**A.N.- well, this chapter didn't come out the way I had quite planned it, but that makes it even better for me, since it helps to extend the story a bit. More of Megumi's recollections in the next chapter, along with her visit to the dojo. Why? you ask, well, that too, coming up in the next chapter most likely, so r&r and let me know what you think so far. Til then, later.**


	3. Recollections of Another pt 2

**A.N.- Alright, I'm back with another chapter to my brand new R.K. story, and I would like to first extend my gratitude to all of my reviewers: Nyako, LittleTiffyChan, Shysie, Crewel, and Akanke. I am truly grateful to have faithful reviewers such as yourselves. I'd also like thank those who've read my story as well, even if you didn't take the time to review, I still thank you for being a reader. **

**I'd now like to say that although this story seems to be moving kinda slow right now(since I've yet to put any action scenes in it yet), I ask you to please bear with me. The way I have the story planned there will be much more romance and probably humor involved during the first few chapters, so the action will be sporadic during that frame of time. However, I can guarantee you that as the story deepens action scenes will become a lot more frequent and in depth, so I ask that you stick with me. You won't be disappointed. With that said, relax and enjoy! **

**Standard disclaimers still apply, meaning I own none of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 3- Reflections of Another pt. 2**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

"_Friendships begun in this world, will be taken up again, never to be broken off."_

_Sunlight streamed into the small room through the only window in the room, causing the sleeping person on the futon to stir out of her sleep. Megumi's eyes fluttered open slowly at the sunlight cast into the room. She rolled over and yawned tiredly, with her left hand on her head, her right hand folded across her chest._

_She hadn't really gotten much sleep last night, as she spent a good portion of it thinking about her conversation with Kaoru earlier that evening. The fact Sanosuke showed any remote interest in her at all still boggled her mind, and under normal circumstances she would have done like she had with all of the other men in Tokyo who would feign ill in order to see her, try to flirt with her, or in some cases even propose to her. She would've just brushed them off with some witty comment and laughed her patented fox laugh, or in some cases she would've used her work as a doctor as a way to get around their proposals. _

_Hell, she had never even been affected in the slightest by any of her would be suitors. The only man who had ever had any remote effect on her at all was Kenshin. 'And Sanosuke,' her mind continued to voice as an afterthought. Megumi tried so many times to push the thought out of her mind, dismissing it simply as a ridiculous notion. But as hard as she tried to dispute it, the little voice inside of her would always remind her of all of their verbal bouts, the name calling, and the way she would scold him every time he got himself injured in a fight._

_And the more she dwelled on the thoughts that night, the more the truth became apparent. In some strange way that she never even noticed, she did care for the rooster. Of course it was slightly different than the way she cared for Kenshin. After all, both of them got into fights on regular occasions, Sanosuke a lot more willingly than Kenshin. They both would get injured during these fights as well, which Sanosuke seem to do more of than Kenshin as well. The only difference between them was in the way that she showed her concern and care for them._

_She would always be calm and soothing with Kenshin, assuring him that as long as she was there, he wouldn't have to worry about his injuries. With Sanosuke, it was an entirely different story. With him, she would be angry and harsh, quickly scolding him about his getting into trouble and getting injured. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she actually worried more about him than she did with Kenshin. _

_She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, and got up from her futon, stretching her limbs and smoothing out her grey yukata. Afterwards she folded up her futon and put it aside, then pulled out a pink kimono, putting it on but leaving her smock folded on top of her other belongings. Taking out a comb to brush through her hair to smooth out the strands, she finished off her usual morning preparations as she headed out to the kitchen where she could hear the others getting ready to sit and have breakfast. _

_She calmly and silently walked in and took a seat next to Yahiko, sitting across from Kaoru. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the argument ensuing between the two, no doubt brought on by some sarcastic comment of Yahiko's. Misao snickered at the bickering pair, while Aoshi remained impassive as ever, showing no signs of amusement or anything at the scene in front of him. Kenshin arrived from the kitchen with a couple of trays of food, sitting them down with Kaoru's help, after she finished strangling her top student. _

_The meal began in relative silence with the exception of Misao and Kaoru's idle chatter ranging from the wedding to the Kenshin-Gumi's next visit to Kyoto. Apparently Misao hadn't given up on having some fun with the group, and was determined on taking them on one of those grand tours of Kyoto that she and Okina seemed to be so fond of. Megumi sat quietly during the meal, sparing glances at both Kaoru and Kenshin, who seemed to notice her looks almost every time. _

_As the meal began to wind down, Kenshin decided to take the initiative, and find out what exactly was troubling the lady doctor. He had been told by Kaoru that Megumi had something she wanted to discuss with him, but she hadn't eluded as to what. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what, or rather whom, she wanted to talk about with him. _

"_So Megumi-dono, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Kenshin asked, catching the attention of everyone in the room._

_Megumi looked up apprehensive at first, feeling slightly nervous at all the attention that was now focused on her. She instantly recovered her composure though, letting the indifference show again._

"_Not really Ken-san, why do you ask?" she responded, having a feeling that a certain tanuki musume had already alerted her husband to their conversation from last night._

"_You've been really quiet during the meal Megumi-dono, as if there was something on your mind. Are you certain there isn't anything you'd like to discuss?" Kenshin responded with that pleasant smile of assurance and politeness plastered on his face, knowing that it usually never failed in getting someone to open up to him when there was something wrong._

_Megumi noted his polite manner, and spared a final glance at the others around the table. Kaoru gave her an encouraging nod, subtly telling her get on with it. Yahiko had paused from stuffing his face, and was now eyeing Megumi curiously, no doubt anxious to hear as well what was causing the normally talkative and teasing woman to be so quiet all of a sudden. _

_Aoshi continued to look unfazed, but no doubt was paying close attention to the discussion that was no doubt coming. And Misao spared glances around at the people in the room, letting her gaze mostly dwell on Megumi and Kenshin, as she felt as if there was something going on that everyone knew about but her. Megumi gazed at Kenshin once more as the decision was finally made in her head. He was giving her the golden opportunity to ask what she needed to ask, plus she knew the people she was with could be trusted, for the most part. _

"_Well Ken-san, I was wondering if..." she fumbled with the words, not quite sure how everyone would react to her sudden curiosity,"if you could tell me what you know about Sanosuke, about his past?"_

_Everyone's reactions were just as she expected. Misao and Yahiko were taken aback, Aoshi was impassive as usual, Kaoru smiled in silent triumph, and Kenshin just smiled politely and nodded. It didn't take long for a voice to break the silence that followed Megumi's request._

"_What do you want to know about that baka's past for?" Yahiko voiced out loud. Misao was quick to follow. _

"_Yeah, it's bad enough that the rooster left without saying anything." Misao was seemingly still upset over the fact that one of her friends had to flee the country. _

_Kenshin was quick to put up a hand to silence the two energetic youngsters. He knew Megumi would be quickly discouraged from talking about it if she sensed there would be teasing involved at her expense, even if she could out wit Yahiko and Misao. And after the late night conversation he and Sanosuke had, the last thing he wanted to do was to discourage her._

"_I just out found about Sano's departure recently, just like you Misao, and I've realized that there's a lot about the toriatama that I don't know." Megumi stated, shifting her gaze from Misao to the rurouni. Kenshin just smiled warmly at her, hoping to relieve some of the tension he sensed coming from her._

"_It is alright to be curious Megumi-dono, sessha doesn't know all of Sano's history, but I will tell you what I can, de gozaru," Kenshin said with that patented smile on his face._

_Kenshin then began to relent what little of Sano's past he knew, telling them how Sano joined the Sekihou-Tai at an early age. He told them about the tragic fate of the Sekihou-Tai, how they were branded as traitors and gunned down in front of Sano's own eyes, and how Sano later had to witness the painful sight of his father figure, Captain Sagara's head put on public display after his execution. He then told them that the Sekihou-Tai wasn't the false government army they were made out to be, and that they were merely scapegoats for the government to use. Misao and Megumi were both saddened by the tale, although Megumi's reaction was more hidden then the young okashira's._

"_I can't believe they did something like that, especially when it was their fault for making such promises," Misao exclaimed. Megumi remained silent, so many thoughts running through her mind at the realization of why Sano seemed so angry and full of hate. In the end, she couldn't really blame him for his hatred of the government now. _

_Kenshin continued on about Sano growing up fighting on the streets of Tokyo, eventually becoming a street fighter and gangster, going by the alias Zanza. Misao, being the only one of the group who did not know of Sano's reputation, was once again surprised to find out that the feared gangster of the criminal underworld was none other than Sanosuke himself. She was even more surprised to learn that the former gangster had also fought with Kenshin not long after they first met, threatening to kill him._

_Megumi was now filled with many emotions. Sympathy, sadness, frustration, they all coursed through her as she took in all of the information she had just been told. She then asked Kenshin if he knew about any of Sanosuke's family, but Kenshin replied that he did not, saying simply that Sano had never eluded to having any family members, much less spoke about them._

_Now though, she could see him for what he really was, a tortured soul with a tragic past. It was scary and yet ironic at the same time, how much more they had in common. Before, she thought there was nothing they had in common, save for their loyalty and devotion to the Kenshin-Gumi. But now, she could see clearly, that they were indeed kindred spirits. It was the first time she had ever thought such a pleasant thought about him, and it awakened something in her, a feeling she had only felt once before, and wasn't sure she would ever feel again. But still, she was unsure, after all, he was gone now, and she had no idea if he would ever come back._

_With the meal long at an end, Kaoru and Kenshin began clearing away the dishes. Megumi got to her feet, and offered to help, but was politely declined by the newly married couple. She couldn't help but think that they were probably going to be having some discussion about her and Sano. She didn't stick around to confirm it however. Instead she headed to her room and gathered her smock and her bag before turning and leaving the dojo, heading in the direction of the clinic. She needed time to think, to sift through these new feelings she was experiencing, and what better way to pass the time then to throw herself into her work. _

_End Flashback_

Megumi was quickly brought back from her memories as her carriage had slowed down and come to a halt. Gathering her things she had brought with her, which was only two traveling cases, she stepped out of the carriage and into the street in front of the dojo. She politely thanked the carriage driver for his offer of assistance, but declined before paying him and sending him on his way.

She then turned to the sound of the front gate opening, and smiled at the red-haired swordsman who no doubt had heard the arrival of her carriage. He was dressed in his yukata, apparently getting ready to settle down for the evening. He invited her inside and the two chatted idly as he led her to her room during her stay in Tokyo. She thanked him again for the room while she wrapped things up with Genzai-sensei's clinic, since the old man was no longer around now, before she too went to lie down for the evening.

Meanwhile, in a more run down section of Tokyo, the sounds of grunts and anguished cries of pain could be heard in an ally just outside of a local bar. A tall man dressed in a tattered cloak and wearing dirty white pants squared off against 3 men. There were 5, but the first two were quickly disposed of as the bushy haired fighter charged them, freeing the screaming young woman, who now watched stunned from the sidelines.

One of the three men rushed forward, drawing his fist back before swinging at the taller man in a drunken rage. He easily caught his assailant's fist in his hand, shaking his head sadly before squeezing his hand, causing the bones in the smaller man's hand to crack under the pressure. The man howled out in pain as the brown-haired fighter dropped his hand before burying his knee into the man's sternum, causing him to double over and effectively silencing him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sanosuke spared another glance to the other two men to see if they would move, but they just stood frozen in their places, bewildered and frightened at how easily their buddies had fallen. He then glared at the men, his eyes seeming to give them a warning to leave while they had the chance. The men seemed to comprehend the warning, as they quickly turned tail and ran as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Hey! You forgot your friends here!" Sano called out to the two men who showed no signs of even slowing down, let alone stopping and turning back. He shook his head with a smirk on his face, before turning his attention towards the woman he had just saved from the drunkards. She was looking at him with a look of fear, and it was apparent that she wouldn't be the one to speak first.

"It's alright, those bastards can't hurt you now, and I won't either," he said as he smiled reassuringly at her. The woman continued to stare for a few more moments before nodding and smiling back at him.

"Arigato stranger, I'm very grateful for your help," she replied before bowing politely. He only waved off her thanks before walking back to the entrance of the alley and bent down to lift the giant sack he carried with him onto his shoulders. He turned and motioned for her to follow him, and she hesitantly obliged. They then began to walk down the streets of Tokyo away from the bar where they had been only minutes ago.

"So, you gotta name?" he asked casually, hoping to elicit more conversation from her. He noticed her timid manner around him, and he found that he couldn't blame her. After all, it had always been that way, even before he met Kenshin. He smiled as he recalled the times people would cower in fear when they saw the aku symbol on his back. The way people were always careful not to approach him, because of his gangster reputation.

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Suzuwa Haruko," she said bowing politely once again. Sano continued to smile at her, noticing the twinge of fear that he felt emanating from her only moments before slowly seep away.

"I'm Sagara, Sagara Sanosuke," he responded in kind.

"It's very nice to meet you Sagara-san, and I thank you once again for helping me."

"No problem, and you don't need to call me Sagara-san, just plain old Sano will do."

"Very well Sano-san, so may I ask why you are out this late at night?" she asked as they continued their walk through the streets of Tokyo. He regarded her with a look for a moment, before deciding it was alright to answer her.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've been here in Japan. I've been traveling the world for the last few years and I just got back in today. Now I have a question for you."

"Oh alright, go ahead."

"What were you doing at a sake tavern so late at night? Don't you have any family? You look to be of marrying age."

"Those were 2 questions you know." she responded smiling at him. He smiled back, suppressing the urge to chuckle at her observation. '_So much like her'_ he mused as they came to a row of homes not far off of the main road. He became silent as she began to answer his questions.

"I work at the tavern, using the money I make to support myself and my younger sister. My parents died from illness over a year ago, and I've been taking care of her ever since," she finished before bowing her head, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice at the thought of her parents. Sanosuke couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at being the cause of her dredging up such painful memories. He apologized as they stopped in front of her home, and she bowed once again thanking him for accompanying her home safely.

"Don't worry about it, but could you do me a favor. I need a place to crash and since it's been so long since I've been back here, I need to find an inn to rest for the evening." She nodded as she began to give him detailed directions to an inn nearby. And he thanked her before turning to leave and set out in the direction she showed him. She watched him walk away before turning to go inside for the evening.

Sanosuke continued to make his way, carefully following the directions he had been given. It was amazing how 6 years of wandering across foreign lands could help develop ones since of direction. He didn't get as easily lost anymore, especially in a place that he hadn't ever forgot about during all of his travels.

As the inn started to come into view, Sano couldn't wait to get into a futon and get to sleep. After all, he had friends that he hadn't seen in a long time to visit, and they were no doubt going to be happy to see him.

To Be Continued...

**Japanese terms**

**Musume- little girl(rough translation)**

**Suzuwa Haruko- this is an actual Japanese name. Suzuwa being the surname. Suzu meaning bell, wa meaning peace or harmony. Haruko is a common female name that means Spring child.**


	4. Tadaima

**A.N.- So sorry for the long wait everyone, but life is keeping me on hold right now, and my inspiration has been tugged in other directions lately. On a side note, I have come up with a few other ideas for future works, so be on the lookout for those. You can find out more by checking out my profile, seeing as I updated it recently, and I've posted all of the available information I have for those new ideas there. Again I apologize for the wait, and to make it up, I'll be posting the next chapter in a week or so, so you won't have to wait long:-)**

**I'm very flattered at all of the reviews I've received for my last chapter of this story, and I'd like to take this moment to address and thank all of those reviewers. Crewel, Littletiffychan, Lara, Shysie, Meg-chan, Fox-san, Omasuoniwanbanshi, and Megumi. Thank you guys/gals so much for your reviews on that last chapter,** **I'm very happy to know that you all enjoyed it so much. I'd also like to thank those who've read this story, but weren't able to leave a review for what ever reason, thank you kindly for reading, and I hope you continue to read and eventually leave a review or two. **

**We're here ladies and gentlemen, the chapter you've all been waiting for, Sanosuke's reunion with some of the Kenshin-gumi. I wasn't really sure how I wanted scenes to play out, as I never really got around to giving it much thought. But, after a while of contemplation, I finally decided on my course of action, which is to do what I've always done, and type the scenes down as they play in my head. Hopefully, I've done as a good a job with this chapter as I have for the past 3, if not better. Ultimately, you guys will be the judges of that though, so with that said, sit back and enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Standard disclaimer applies, meaning I don't own anything Rurouni Kenshin related.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 4-Tadaima**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_When you can think of yesterday without regret, and tomorrow without fear, you are near contentment_

Morning came soon, and the city of Tokyo was bustling with people making their way through the busy streets. Street vendors lined the sides of the streets, selling all types of merchandise to anyone who seemed interested. A young man with spiky black hair, a sword tucked at his side, purchased a tub of tofu and began to make his way toward a dojo where he currently helped teach kenjutsu. He walked with pride, his held high, his steps those of a confident and strong warrior.

He held the bucket of tofu in one hand, a package of various foods made by a local restaurant proprietress in the other. His mornings always started out like this, waking up at his small apartment in downtown Tokyo. Then taking a trip to said restaurant, the Akabeko, in order to help with the preparations for opening the restaurant that day, as well as to visit his current girlfriend, Tsubame. The two had been friends since childhood, and were known to be inseparable, so it was no surprise when they began dating only a year or so ago.

Yahiko had grown into quite the young man, becoming an assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sword style, as well as inheriting the sakabatou, the sword wielded by his childhood idle and friend, Himura Kenshin. Although he spent time training students at other dojo's from time to time, he still found time to hone his skills, as well as found time to teach at the Kamiya dojo as well. Of course, he was hardly ever needed to fulfill the duties of master, seeing as how his shishou, Kamiya Kaoru, was there most of the time to teach the students herself.

But he still found the time to lend his assistance, as well as occasionally teasing the young woman at the same time. Her students often found it comical how the two interacted, and many found it odd how they're relationship was more sibling-like than that of a teacher and student, especially when the teasing escalated to sometimes heated sparring matches between them, which always left the students of the dojo in awe. Yahiko let a small smile appear on his face as he began to near the front entrance of the dojo.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!" a distressed cry could be heard as Yahiko came to stop in front in of the entrance to the dojo. The young man looked to find that his shishou's son had once again gotten himself stuck up on the roof of the entrance. He merely sighed in exasperation, before shifting the package of food to his left hand so that it balanced on top of the bucket of tofu, then taking his sheathed sword and using it to pluck the child from the roof by the back of his shirt.

"Mou, Kenji, why do keep climbing up there when you know can't get down?" the young man questioned. Still holding the child on the end of the sheathed sakabatou, Yahiko propped it against his shoulder, and then began to wonder how he was going to go about knocking with his hands full. He was just about to shout when, as if on cue, the latch of the door could be heard being released, and the door opened. Kenshin stood in front of the door, wiping his soaking hands on the apron he was wearing. Yahiko guessed the former rurouni was in the mist of doing laundry.

"Ohayou Yahiko, it is good to see you doing well this morning," Kenshin smiled as he let Yahiko into the dojo. "Arigato Yahiko, for getting Kenji down from there, I thought that I was going to have climb up there and get him down again."

"Ohayou Kenshin, don't worry about Kenji, I didn't mind at all. Besides, I know he can be a handful sometimes," Yahiko replied as he stepped inside and set Kenji down on the ground, placing his sword back in his belt as the young boy took off in the direction of his okaasan's and otousan's bedroom.. Yahiko then turned back to Kenshin just as he was latching the entrance shut.

"By the way Kenshin, I stopped by the vendor and got some tofu on my way here, and Tae-san was kind enough to prepare a couple of side dishes for me as well. I figured you guys you could use em for breakfast, if you haven't started yet."

"Arigato Yahiko, I appreciate it. I'll ask you to give Tae-san my thanks for this additional food as well. Come on inside, and I'll start preparing the meal." Kenshin walked to the kitchen with Yahiko following behind. Kaoru appeared coming towards the kitchen as well, with her son in tow.

"Ohayou Kenshin, ohayou Yahiko," Kaoru said politely as she neared her husband and her student.

"Ohayou Kaoru, Yahiko has brought us some tofu from the market and Tae-san some Akabeko cuisine along with him," Kenshin explained as he and his wife exchanged a peck on the lips. Yahiko simply groaned at the action and Kenji pouted at his otousan coming in such close contact with his okaasan.

"Oh! Arigato Yahiko, that was nice of you since we were low on tofu actually. I'll also have to thank Tae-san the next time I see her."

"Oi, don't worry about it busu. But can you see about putting Kenji on a leash, I swear he's on top of that roof every single time I-" Yahiko's comment was cut off as an angry Kaoru smacked him on the back of his head with her fist.

"Kenji doesn't need a leash Yahiko, and I show me some respect if I were you, after all I'm still your sensei." she exclaimed as she walked past him and into the dining area, taking a seat in her usual spot at the table with her legs tucked underneath her, Kenji bouncing happily in her lap. Yahiko sat down in his usual place as well, rubbing the back of his sore head. Sometimes it still amazed him that after all these years of being a mother, Kaoru's infamous temper and punches were still in full effect. Glancing around the room, he noticed that another presence seemed to be missing from their morning gathering.

"Oi! Where's Megumi-san, didn't you say she was due to arrive last night?" Yahiko questioned as the realization of who was missing finally sank in. Kaoru shrugged, apparently unaware of the onna-sensei's whereabouts as well. It was Kenshin who answered after a few moments, entering the room with couple of trays of food in hand.

"Megumi-dono left early this morning for the clinic. She said she wanted to wrap things up with the clinic today as soon as possible, so that the rest of her time here would be free."

"Hmm. You know it still doesn't seem right, Genzai-sensei not being here anymore, he's always been around ever since I've know you guys," Yahiko responded, a somber expression on his face in remembrance of the much older man. It had only been a couple of months since the funeral of the elderly doctor, and the loss was still fresh on everyone's minds. Yahiko and Kenshin were quite saddened that at the news, but it was Megumi, Kaoru,and of course Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan who took it the hardest.

Ever since her parents died, Genzai-sensei had always been the one to look after Kaoru, and she was practically a daughter to the old man. Megumi was as devastated Kaoru, as the old man was her mentor and a fatherly figure, so full of understanding and always willing to offer all sorts of advise for the her. Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan were just inconsolable. After his death, the two girls stayed at the dojo, learning to deal with their grief along with Kaoru and Megumi.

When Genzai-sensei was laid to rest, the girls were sent off to Izu to live with Genzai-sensei's sister and the rest of their remaining family members. However, Kaoru assured the girls that they were always welcomed to the dojo whenever they wanted to come, and Megumi promised them that when they were older, she would teach the girls the ways of medicine if they were interested. Of course wanting to make their grandpa proud, and looking to Megumi as sort of a role model and motherly figure, they were than willing to accept Megumi's offer.

Megumi had gone back to Aizu after Genzai-sensei's funeral to help her long lost brother, whom she'd found alive there, deal with the overflow of patients they had there, before coming back to Tokyo last night in order to reopen the clinic until she found someone who could run it Genzai-sensei's absence. She had been offered the clinic by Genzai-sensei, but she declined, saying that her brother needed her in Aizu. Of course that had only a been a truth really, as she felt that there would be to many memories in Tokyo for her if she did stay, not to mention that she really didn't feel any reason for her to stay there anyway.

Everyone ate in silence, seemingly offering those few moments up in memory of their old friend.

Later on that afternoon, Sanosuke wandered out into the bustling streets, finally able cashing in the last of the foreign money that he had left from his ventures in China. He let out a tired sigh and groaned as he stretched his aching muscles. He had gotten up a bit earlier than normal, intent on getting a good spot in line so he wouldn't standing in their all day. Needless to say that plan didn't exactly work out as he'd hoped. He'd skipped out on breakfast and a bath so that he could make good timing, and now he was starving and no doubt smelling, though he would never really admit the latter.

Looking up at the sky, Sanosuke attempted to tell what time of day it was, after all wandering through the deserts in Arabia had allowed Sano to pick up some useful traits from the locals. "_Hmm, seems about noon, Kenshin and the others should be having lunch real soon, I'd better get a move on,_" Sanosuke thought as he began to make a quick pace heading to the Kamiya dojo. As he made his through the streets, he could see the growing influence of western culture almost around every corner.

Though it wasn't as noticeable as it was during his travels through India and the main parts of China, it was still definitely visible. "Che, hopefully they won't screw everything up like they did back in those places, Japan's got enough problems of its own to deal with," he muttered to himself as he wandered off the main road and into wilderness surrounding the back of the dojo. Sanosuke inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for remembering a route he hadn't taken in so long. As the gate leading into the doho's backyard came into view, Sanosuke couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had finally come home.

It was early afternoon as the students cleared out of the dojo, taking their leave as the morning classes had just ended. Kenshin who had finished the laundry not long after breakfast, was in the kitchen whipping up another meal in time for lunch, as he could hear the students leaving for the day. Although he wasn't really hungry, he knew that Kaoru and Yahiko would be famished after training their students, and Megumi had yet to return since she had left earlier that morning, but he expected her to stop by at anytime, providing that she hadn't had any emergencies come through Oguni clinic.

He made sure to make more than plenty for everyone, and began setting the food out just as Kaoru and Yahiko came in after seeing that all of the students left safely.

"Geez busu, you really are a slave-driver you know," Yahiko mumbled as he wiped the sweat off of his face with a wash cloth. His comment did not go unheard however, as Kaoru's bokken swiftly became acquainted with the back of his head.

"Humph, I wasn't that hard with today's training. Your just a lazy student that's all," she retorted as she took her usual spot at the table.

"Itai! I'm not lazy busu, the students were even complaining, I thought some of them were going to past out for minute there." Yahiko was prepared for her swing now, as he deftly ducked her next blow. Kenshin set the tea pot and tea cups down, and then took his place beside Kaoru by the low table, putting his hands up in an attempt to diffuse the argument before it escalated further.

"Maa, maa, let's just sit and enjoy our meal together."

"Aa."

"Hai. Anou, Kenshin, you should go get Kenji and bring him in, I'm sure he's hungry as well."

"Hai Kaoru, sessha will be back in a moment." The rurouni stood to his feet and made his way out of the dining area, rounding the corner of the main building before coming to the backyard. Making his way past the laundry hanging up, he started to call out to his son when he noticed a man crouched in front of Kenji eyeing the boy in the face. Noticing the man's dirty appearance, the tattered dirty cloak, and the long bushy hair, Kenshin's protective instincts were about to kick in until the man looked up to face him. It was then that Kenshin realized that the 'stranger' wasn't really a stranger at all, but that of his long lost friend.

"Sano!" he exclaimed, caught off guard for the moment. Sanosuke let his old grin filter onto his face, as his gaze met that of his best friend. Kaoru and Yahiko quickly came rounding the corner, hearing Kenshin's surprise outburst and thinking that the young boy was in trouble. Both Yahiko and Kaoru's eyes widened to wide oval shapes, and Kaoru let out a muffled gasp as her hand came to her mouth.

"Oi! Hisashiburi," the tall man replied, still grinning at the sight of friends he hadn't seen in years, back at one of the few places he ever considered home. It truly felt good to be back.

**Japanese translations:**

**Aa-yeah**

**Anou-Um, er**

**Busu-ugly**

**Bokken-wooden sword, heavier and more solid than a shinai**

**Itai-Ouch**

**Izu-For those who don't know, in the anime version of RK, this is a small town out in the country where Genzai-sensei's sister lives**

**Hisashiburi-long time no see**

**Hai-yes**

**Kenjutsu-art of swordplay**

**Maa-its okay, calm down**

**Mou-not exactly sure, but I believe it's the Japanese equivalent to geez**

**Okaasan-mother**

**Otousan-father**

**Ohayou-good morning**

**Shishou-master**


	5. Catching Up

**A.N.- Hello once again everyone, I'm back with the next chapter to my SanoxMegumi fiction, M.o.t.P, D.o.t.F. I said last chapter that I would update in a week's time, and even though the reviews have been few, I am a man of my word. So with that said, I'd like to thank the people who did review: Crewel, Rooster boy, Nyako, Lara, Fighter phoenix (formerly tiffychan), and Meg-chan. Thank you all so much for being such loyal reviewers, and I'm glad your all enjoying the story so far. **

**But it's just getting started, we've still got a long ways to go believe me, and with the way my devious mind has been working a lot of things are going to happen in the course of the rest of this story. Old friends (or in a couple of occasions, adversaries) are going to make reappearances in the next few chapters, and you'll all meet the antagonists of this story soon, some with close ties to some of the members of our R.K. group. Who these people are and what ties they will have you'll just have to wait and find out (laughs maniacally), but for now, let's indulge ourselves with the reunion of Sano and the Kenshin-gumi after a 6 year long period of time. **

**So with that said, get your popcorn, candy, and soda or whatever it is you need while you read fan fiction, kick back and relax, and enjoy another chapter in my story. And BTW, standard disclaimers apply, and I have no money for anyone to sue me for anyway!**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 5- Catching Up**

**By: Ishimaru Amon **

_Stay is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary._

The trio of people stood in a stunned silence as they took in the sight of the unexpected visitor that had just so suddenly dropped by out of nowhere. The grin that adorned the former street-fighter's face hadn't wavered one bit, as the seconds stretched into what seemed as an eternity. Finally, movement was made in the form of Kaoru suddenly sprinting towards the tall man.

"Sanosuke you're back!" came the shrill cry as Kaoru threw her arms around her old friends neck, happy to have her old friend back where she felt he belonged. Sanosuke chuckled and returned the friendly embrace, expressing the same feeling as the energetic girl he'd always thought of as a sister.

"It's good to be back Jou-chan, I see you've had some new additions since my departure all those years ago," he replied as he pulled back before motioning to the little red-haired boy who watched the exchange between his mother and the stranger in wide-eyed silence. Kaoru knelt down to pick up her son before turning her smile back to Sano.

"Yeah, this one is about 5 years old now, his name is Kenji," she said, the pride in her voice to obvious to miss. Sano simply grinned before looking at up at the other two people who were by now approaching them. Kaoru stepped aside to allow Kenshin and Yahiko to greet their old friend as well.

"Sano!" Yahiko said as he suddenly tackled Sanosuke to the ground. A brief wrestling match ensued between the two and Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the two as they relived one of their old favorite past times. When the scuffle ended with Yahiko gnawing on the taller man's head, both husband and wife found it hard to contain their amusement as laughter flowed freely from their mouths.

"Chikusho, Yahiko, you've gotten bigger all these years, I guess Jou-chan hasn't always been cooking has she?" Sano asked just to get a answer from Kaoru's shoe that she slipped off and used to whack him with. Yahiko just snickered as the former gangster stood up rubbing the sore spot on his scalp. The grin was still on his face, and the others were still smiling as well, happy to see their friend finally back.

"It's good to see you Sano, de gozaru." Kenshin approached his the taller man with a smile that reached right up to his eyes. The two stood in front of each other for moments eyeing each other, both of them appraising the other man with a searching gaze. Kenshin could tell that Sanosuke had definitely changed since he had left Japan. Not just his outward appearance but his inner appearance as well.

On the outside, the changes in Sano were small, but noticeable. He had longer, bushier hair, and a small bit of hair lined the bottom of his chin. Kenshin also took notice that Sanosuke had gained a bit of muscle as well. Even with the cloak on, the rurouni could see that the former fighter for hire had gained a new strength that he didn't have when he left Japan. But the most surprising change Kenshin took notice of was the inner strength that his friend had obtained. The rage and anger that the street fighter once harbored was now channeled and focused, his ki wasn't as blatantly obvious as it used to be.

All the while, Sano was observing the former hitokiri. Outside, Kenshin looked just the same as always. His frame was still small, feminine-like in appearance. His hair was shorter, no longer in a ponytail like it once was. The most surprising notice for him, was the scar on his cheek. It had shrunk considerably since the end of his fight with Enishi, although it was still there, just less noticeable. But as Sanosuke probed deeper, he could see the silent strength that lay dormant within the former man-slayer. Sanosuke had to smile at that, glad to see that his friend's strength hadn't deteriorated as much as Megumi predicted it would.

The two continued to stare at each other, both with smiles on their faces, before they reached a hand out and slapped them together in greeting, similar to the way they parted all those years ago. It was a simple a notion, but it was one that held a lot of meaning to not only the two men, but the woman and young man who stood alongside them.

"Oi, you guys got that bowl of miso soup ready for me, I'm starving here!" Sanosuke scratched the back of his head, grinning slightly. Yahiko and Kenshin snickered as Kaoru spoke up.

"Oh you and your stomach, you're always looking for a free meal."

"Aww come on Jou-chan, give me a break, I just came from a money house and I skipped out on breakfast so I could get a good spot in line." He didn't mention that he had skipped out on a bath too, hoping that his friends wouldn't notice. But it was to late, as Yahiko had already caught a whiff of the taller man's odor.

"Ugh! From the way you smell, I'd say a meal isn't the only thing you skipped out on," he clenched his nostrils closed with his thumb and index finger to emphasize his point. The trio laughed as Sano mock glared at the descendant of Tokyo samurai.

"Come on in Sano, were just getting ready to sit down and have lunch." Kenshin spoke as he turned to lead the way in, Kaoru falling into step with him as Yahiko and Sano followed a couple of steps behind. Sanosuke took off his cloak and tossed it aside by the well as he stepped onto the back porch and followed his friends inside. Happiness filled the room as everyone prepared to sit down to the awaiting meal which had began to cool, smiles still on everyone's faces.

"So Sano, tell us about your travels!" Kaoru sat placing Kenji down beside her, before looking up at him with a welcoming smile. It was apparent by her facial features that she was anxious to hear all about them. Yahiko was bit more laid back than she was, but his eyes told that he was interested as well.

"Hai, Sano, I recall you saying the boat you were boarding was headed to America, was it not?" the rurouni sat next to his wife with their son seated between them, smiling all the while. After placing his oversized sack up against the wall, a bare-chested Sanosuke sat down cross-legged, letting out a relieved sigh of finally being able to relax, as he recalled his travels across the western country.

"Aa, America is a big place, and the gaijin there are doing a good job of setting up towns everywhere. The land scape is the best thing, it was beautiful. There are big grassy plains with all types of weird looking animals roaming about. There are also mountain ranges that stretch over half of the country, and they have strange looking animals too. I've seen all sorts of things traveling across that country, like a railroad that stretched from one end of the country to the other. Giant plantations of cotton, as well as the industrial advancements they have over there, the gaijins have their shit together I can tell ya that."

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru all marveled at the sights that Sanosuke described, and each of them had a small part of them that wished they could see it.

"Wow! Sano, sounds like it was fun, I'll bet you didn't take a train across the country did you?" Yahiko questioned with a smirk. Kaoru and Kenshin immediately tried to hide their snickers at Sanosuke's scowl that was sent at Yahiko, knowing that Sano's fear of trains was a touchy subject.

"Hell no! I got me a horse after I helped out an Indian tribe, and I rode my way across the land, camping outside whenever I stopped to rest for the evening."

"Man, I'd like to see that place one day."

"Don't get me wrong brat, it wasn't all hugs and kisses over there," Sano paused to sip his tea, ignoring the glare he got from the young samurai at the use of Sanosuke's old taunt. "They had just had a civil war a little over 10 years ago before I got there, and they were still getting over the effects of the war."

Everyone's faces became somber at the mention of a another brutal war similar to the one their own native land had suffered through. Kenshin's eyes darkened as old memories long suppressed resurfaced in his mind, the thoughts of the battles that took place toward the end of war, and the lives sacrificed a heavy weight on his shoulders even after all those years. Sanosuke, seeing the expressions of his friends, decided to try to change the subject in order to brighten up the mood in the room.

"Enough about that though, why don't you guys tell me about what's been going on around here since I've been gone." Everyone immediately came out of their thoughts as they all rushed to update their friend on the changes that occurred during his absence. Kaoru dreamily spoke of the wedding, and the subsequent birth of Kenji less than a year later.

Yahiko spoke of the day Kenshin handed down the sakabatou to him as genpuku present, the pride in his voice evident to all who were listening. Sanosuke spewed his tea out all over Kenshin at the news, drenching the rurouni as he realized that Yahiko did indeed possess Kenshin's trusty sword.

"Oroorororororo," came the soaking swordsman's reply as Kaoru immediately grabbed a cloth and began drying the red-headed man, all the while scolding Sano for his lack of manners. Sanosuke apologized for the incident, stating he was simply shocked to discover Kenshin had given up his very own blade to Yahiko. Sanosuke also noticed that Kenshin carried a bokken around on him now, and the site was just too weird for the former street fighter to see. He made a mental note later on to add a little something to Kenshin's gift that he got him during his worldly travels.

As the meal winded down, they informed him of the whereabouts of the other members of the Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin told him that Aoshi and Misao were still living in Kyoto at the Aoiya, and aside from the occasional information gathering they did from time to time, were doing just fine. Kenshin also told him that Tae had finished the repairs on her restaurant not to long after the Enishi affair ended, and that Akabeko was bigger and busier than ever. He also mentioned that Yahiko and Tsubame were now dating, and the former gangster wasted no time in his teasing the young man.

"So, I guess we won't be calling you 'chan' much longer, since Tsubame'll be making a man out of you sooner or later huh?" Yahiko blushed a deep read at Sanosuke's innuendo before huffing and folding his arms across his chest, and responding.

"I'd prefer you not to call me 'chan' at all you lazy bum."

"Oh, does that mean she's done it already?" Sanosuke playfully retorted, his face-splitting grin growing even more as Yahiko blushed deeper, before turning on the older man, and pouncing on him, ensuing another wrestling match between the two. Kenshin simply smiled at the sight, while Kaoru was laughing hysterically at the two who despite their mature ages, still acted more like children in her eyes. The brief match ended in a stalemate, as Kenshin defused the situation, before dampening the mood by informing Sanosuke of Dr. Genzai's untimely death not long ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know the monkeys must've had it rough, and you and the kitsune too Jou-chan."

"Hai, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan were very upset, so was Megumi-san and I." Kaoru tried to keep her tears at bay, as even now, it was still a difficult subject to approach.

"She's here in Tokyo you know?" Kenshin asked, looking up to see Sano staring thoughtfully into his cup of tea. Sano, feeling his friends eyes on him, immediately looked up to acknowledge the man.

"She is?"

"Hai, she's at the dojo right now. She came back here the other night, and I believe she's going to be staying until she can find someone suitable enough to take it over."

"Is that so? I thought the old man might've given her the place."

"He did offer it to her, but she turned it down from what I understand. She said there's still a lot of work to be done in Aizu," this time it was Kaoru who spoke, smiling at the realization of Sano being back in Japan, and Megumi staying in Tokyo for a short while. Kenshin apparently shared the same thoughts as his wife, as the same smile was painted on his face as well. Both knew that the two bickering friends held some affection for each other secretly at one time, though it was unclear if either of them still shared the same sentiments.

After all, 6 years was a long time, long enough for old feelings to fade and new ones to arise. But both husband and wife were confident that the attraction between the two was still there. Kenshin spoke again.

"Megumi-dono has yet to get back from the clinic yet, and she's been there since early this morning. I would wager she probably has gotten busy with work at the clinic, and hasn't eaten yet. I was going to go take her some of the food." Kenshin didn't need to say anymore, as Sanosuke held up a hand to halt the rurouni from saying anything further.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin, I'll do it. You don't mind if I take a bath first do ya?"

"No of course not Sano, you're more than welcome to."

"Hai, we'd actually prefer that you do. I'm sure Megumi-san wouldn't mind it either." Yahiko spoke as he smirked at Sano, inciting another wrestling match with him. Kaoru began to gather up the crockery, and proceeded to the kitchen wash the dishes. Sanosuke broke himself out of his tussle with Yahiko, and gathered his giant sack as he moved to follow Kenshin to a room that he had happily said Sano could stay in.

"Kuso! Sanosuke, what the hell do you have in that bag?" Yahiko asked as he eyed the heavy looking sack the man carried into the room before setting it down on the floor of his room.

"This has some stuff I picked up during my travels, including gifts for all of you guys, but I'd like to wait til everyone gets here before I start handing them out. I was think also that we can have a big celebration at the Akabeko for my return, so you might wanna send word to the weasel and Aoshi soon," Sanosuke responded, looking back at the two men.

"Of course Sano, Kaoru-dono and I will send a letter as soon as possible."

"Arigato Kenshin. By the way, I've got another favor to ask. I need something to wear, I mean I have an outfit, but I don't know if that warrant is still out for me, so I'd like to keep a low profile until I know for sure."

"No problem Sano. Kaoru-dono actually got you a gi and hakama back before the wedding, just incase you dropped by. I'll go get it and a towel while you get a bath, de gozaru."

"Well I gotta get ready for this afternoon's training lessons, it's good to have ya back Sanosuke," Yahiko said as he turned to leave.

"It's good to be back, maybe later on I'll come by the class see how good you've gotten." The two gave each other a nod and a smile before Yahiko turned to leave, Kenshin coming back in the room with the folded clothing and a towel, handing them to Sano before following him back out of the room.

"Arigato again Kenshin, for the room and everything."

"It's nothing Sano, you know your always welcomed here. Welcome home, Sanosuke." the rurouni replied as he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. Sanosuke nodded and smiled before turning and heading to the bathhouse, with Kenshin heading in the other direction toward his son, Kenji happily bouncing a ball in the yard.

Bathed and freshly shaved, Sanosuke walked the familiar path that led to the clinic, dressed in the dark blue gi and black hakama that Kaoru and Kenshin had given him to wear. Kaoru gave him a hard time at first, telling him that things were different now, and that he'd have to earn his keep around the dojo. Sanosuke shut her up quick however, as he gave her a pouch full of coins that he'd gotten from his exchange at the money house earlier that day. He knew of course that wouldn't be enough to cover for all the free meals and such that he'd gotten there, and he'd also planned to pay off his tab at the Akabeko as well as some other things he needed to take care of.

Making a mental note to pay another visit to the money house, he noticed that he was close to the clinic, and he sighed happily, thankful that nobody seemed to recognize him thanks to his attire. The only article of clothing he still had on that was recognizable was the red headband, which he refused to take off, since his slightly longer hair hid much of it from view. He stopped right outside the clinic, and stood for a while, gathering his nerves together and preparing to go in. He hadn't seen Megumi in over 6 years, but he'd thought about her often enough during his travels, and had contemplated for the longest time what he would say to her when he next saw her.

Shaking his head and pulling himself together, he pushed the doors open leading into the clinic, and stepped inside, the meal that Kaoru had packed for him in hand.

Megumi let out a tired breath as she sat at her desk, going over various documents and paperwork. The day had been an exhausting one, as a flurry of patients had come and gone sporadically during the day. She knew that it was getting late in the afternoon, and she was sure that Kenshin or Yahiko would bring her lunch any moment, after realizing she wouldn't be their for lunch. She was glad that she had come in early this day, as she didn't expect the clinic to be so busy today.

She had also come in early to light a incense and pray at the small shrine that was set up in memory of the Oguni clinic's former owner. It had become a routine of hers, even in death, she looked to him for advice in her life. However, this morning was no different, in fact, it was probably more urgent then ever. Megumi had knelt in front of the shrine, telling her mentor of her brother's insistence to accept a marriage with a good friend of his.

When she had first arrived in Aizu, she had immediately set about getting her own place, while she worked at the local Sanada clinic there. During her first year there, she had successfully established a well-known and respected reputation, one that had reached one of her brother's medical acquaintances. A couple of weeks later, a letter had reached her, requesting that she come meet with him. It was a joyous occasion for her, and she had shed tears of happiness for long moments as the two long lost siblings had embraced, after so many years of separation.

Takani Hideki, for the first year or so after their reunion, respected Megumi's decision to not marry, simply saying that after the things she had to go through after leaving Aizu, dedicated herself more to helping people than helping herself. When she finally told him about the events that had taken place in her life, and the family she had acquired in Tokyo before returning to Aizu, he sympathized with her and told her to 'take all the time she needed.' Eventually though, he had once again tried to broach the subject, even going so far as to introduce her to a long time friend of his, Akigawa Keitaro.

And while Keitaro was polite, well-mannered, and respected amongst the community, her heart had never really been able to attach to him. She knew why as well. Secretly, she had been waiting for someone, hoping that he would return one day. She still wasn't sure what her reaction would be if he had ever come back, as she had never really given it much thought. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure he would ever come back at all. She had long gave in and admitted to herself her affection for the rooster, especially when the dreams she would have at night would play in her mind, sometimes refusing to let her sleep comfortably.

She would find herself waking and reaching out for someone who wasn't there, or would be at the Sanada clinic hoping to see him walk through the doors with some injury to have treated. And when Yahiko had shown up at Mt. Ueno with the letter in hand, stating that he would be back to Japan soon, Megumi found herself for the first time in those few years since his untimely departure, basking in a ray of hope. But a little over a year had passed, he had not come back yet, and she was not getting any younger. And spending so much time around her brother's own family, she found herself now wanting a life like that for herself.

And that had been basis of her consultation with the spirit of Genzai-sensei, and after a day of contemplation, she had decided that she had waited long enough. That no matter how much it may hurt for her to let go of a dream that seemed so pleasant every time she thought about it, she would let go of it, and accept the marriage arrangement. Sighing, she remembered the letter that she was supposed to write to send to her brother in Aizu, informing him of her decision.

She got out a sheet of paper, reached for her pen inside of her ink jar, and prepared to write until she heard the doors to the front gate of the clinic open and then close shut. Megumi always left the doors unlocked during the daytime, in case any emergency situations arise. Putting the pen back down, Megumi stood and straightened herself up as the shoji of the office door slid open. She turned to regard her visitor, when her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.

Her mouth opened to say something, but her voice refused to work. Sanosuke stood smirking at her reaction to his arrival, studying the changes in her as he waited for her to speak. Finally finding her voice, Megumi said the only thing that would come to her lips.

"S..Sanosuke!"

"Oi, Kitsune, I'm back!"

And with that, a breeze blew by quietly outside as the two bickering friends were reunited for the first time in over 6 years.

To Be Continued...

**Japanese terms**

**Aizu- Megumi's hometown, where she and her family lived before she became separated from them.**

**Akigawa Keitaro- Akigawa, aki meaning autumn, gawa meaning river**

**Hitokiri- assassin**

**gaijin- foreigner**

**genpuku- certain time among swordsmen where a boy is considered a man, usually at the age of fifteen. Kenshin gave Yahiko the sakabatou after he turned 15.**

**Gi- loose floppy shirt worn usually by men**

**Hakama- loose pants again, usually worn by men.**

**Ki- basically, a warrior's fighting spirit**

**Oguni- name of Genzai-sensei's clinic**

**Sanada- name of the hospital/clinic that Megumi works at after her return to Aizu**


	6. Unrequited the Fox and the Rooster

**A.N.- Hello again everyone, I'm back again with my newest chapter of my R.K. fanfic. This chapter has been a long time coming, seeing as the first 5 chapters have been leading up to this one moment. Sanosuke and Megumi meet again after 6 long years of separation. I've been thinking about how I wanted the dialogue between these two to play out, and hopefully I did a good job with characterization here, if I didn't, please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it later in future chapters. **

**I'd like to take this opportunity to say thanks to all of the reviewers in the last chapter: Paris, Crewel, Fighter Phoenix, Sachi, Nyako, Lara, Meg-chan, Rooster boy, and Megumi. Thank you all for reviewing, and to those who read this story as well. Sachi asked if I post weekly, and I'd like to take this moment to say that I usually try to update at least every couple of weeks, if not then once a month. I hope you all will continue to follow this story. This chapter will mark a turning point in the story, as the past will kinda take a back seat to the present for now. Of course flashbacks will still occur here and there, and old times will continue to be spoken of frequently (after all, everyone has a lot to catch up on). **

**Standard Disclaimers: I own none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or R.K. itself, Watsuki-san does.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 6: Unrequited- the Fox and the Rooster**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_An adventure is only an inconvenience rightly considered. An inconvenience is only an adventure wrongly considered_

'_He's actually here!'_

Megumi stood in silence looking at the man who stood in the office doorway of the clinic. She had been hoping for and at the same time, dreading this moment for 6 lonely years. Part of her told her that she should be over-joyed at his return. It was what she had been waiting for, what she had began to want over the years. But another part of her, told her to be wary of the man who stood before her, and reminded her that he had been gone for years, without so much as a word or even a goodbye to her.

That thought reminded her of a situation all to similar that happened all those years ago, when the group left for Kyoto to fight Shishio. Kenshin had left first, only telling Kaoru goodbye, and not her, the woman who had clearly let her affections be known to him. She remembered now that Sanosuke had left in the same manner, only he traveled across the world, instead of to another part of the country. Her indifference coming back in full force, Megumi finally addressed the man who was once her patient.

"Well well, what do we have here, the rooster has finally decided to return to the coop after 6 years," she paused as familiar fox ears made their long overdue appearance, "or did it take you that long to finally find your way back?"

Sano stood smirking for a moment, taking in the changes the onna-sensei had gone through. He was well aware that 6 years had passed, and that people change over time, after all he was one of the those people. He noted that her skin tone was no longer pale but tanned and her lips no longer held their rosy red color. Her work attire was still the same though, lavender-colored kimono with the purple doctor's smock over it, and those hazel colored eyes that haunted him in his sleep. But more than anything he noticed, was her sharp tongue and wit that had only gotten sharper over the years, and how ordinarily beautiful she looked.

"Che, I've been gone for 6 years kitsune, is that all you have to say to me. No 'hello' or 'welcome back'?"

"Humph, you should have thought of that before you left, baka tori-atama. What are you doing here anyway? are you injured again? I told you years ago that I have no medicine for idiots."

Sano winced at the shots he was taking, as if he had been hit by a blow from Saitou or Kenshin.

"Nope, I just stopped by to see how you were doing, and to bring you this," he said as he stepped toward her, and held out the wrapped bundle of food to her. Megumi eyed him and the food critically before taking it from him.

"What is it?" she asked as she moved past him and into the spacious front room of Oguni clinic.

"Lunch," he replied simply as he followed her, shutting the office door behind him.

They walked into the front room and Sanosuke quickly surveyed the area. It still looked the same as it had the last time he was here before he left, except for the little miniature shrine dedicated to Genzai-sensei on the right side of the room against the wall. Sano stood staring at it for a couple of moments, remembering the conversation he'd had with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko at lunch. He felt bad when he heard about the old doctor's passing, and even worse that he hadn't been there through it all.

Megumi spared glances at Sano as she unwrapped the food and began setting it out on a low table, taking in Sano's appearance. He hadn't gotten much taller over the years, only a couple of inches, but he had gained a bit of muscle from what she could tell. She also noticed that he wasn't sporting his trade-mark outfit of white pants and matching gi with the kanji of 'Aku' on the back, instead wearing a dark blue gi with a black hakama. His hair was longer as well, and she would bet that it hadn't been cut since he left. She had to admit though, that he looked quite handsome in his new attire, but she would never tell him that.

"Since your bringing me lunch, I take it you stopped by the dojo?"

"Aa. It seems like everyone's doing ok."

He move to step forward to the altar erected in memory of Genzai-sensei.

"Is this the old man?" he asked not sparing at glance towards Megumi. She had just finished laying the food out on the table, and was moving towards a back room.

"Hai, that's Genzai-sensei. I'm going to get some tea, would you like some?" He responded by nodding his head, and she turned to make the drinks. He stood for a few moments as if deep in thought, before he lit an incense and made a small offering.

"Oi, old man, I thought I'd get back in time to see you and the monkeys again. Sorry for taking so long though." He remained quiet for a few more moments after that before he heard the clattering of cups signaling Megumi's return. He turned to walk toward the table before pausing and looking back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the kitsune, you have my word."

He then made his way back to the table and sat down cross legged, just as Megumi re-entered the room carrying a pot of tea and two cups. She placed them on an open space on the table before gracefully sitting down. Megumi began to eat quietly and Sano sipped on his tea a little, as a palpable silence settled between the two. He was unsure of what to say for a moment, but he'd picked up on the occasional glances she tossed his way. He finally thought of something, and decided to speak.

"So, how's things in Aizu? There's gotta be a lotta patients." Megumi finished chewing on some more of her food before she responded.

"Things are good there. There were a lot of patients the first couple of years, but it's calmed down a bit lately. All in all it's not much different than it is here." It was back to the silence which had become surprisingly uncomfortable. For rarely were they silent around each other, and they were hardly ever uncomfortable in each other's presence. This time Megumi broke the silence, as Sanosuke downed the remainder of the contents in his cup.

"So tori-atama, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?" Sanosuke gulped down his drink before gazing out towards the door. He was silent for a few moments, as if trying to decide on something, before he grinned at her that patented lop-sided grin that had agitated her, but sent shivers up her spine every time she even pictured seeing it.

Shrugging, he responded, "nothing much kitsune-onna, just traveling around, taking in the sights here and there."

She raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at him when he finished, obviously unwilling to believe that was all he had done in his 6 years of world travel. She recognized the outside changes, yes, but she refused to believe that the boy she always looked at him as had actually grown up at all. The truth was in her eyes he would always be the free-loading, drinking, gambling ex-street fighter that she left in Tokyo, who left all those years ago.

"I'm sure tori-atama. If I know you half as well as I do, you probably did nothing but drink, gamble, and get into fights."

"Che, megitsune, anyone ever tell ya you got a helluva way of makin a man feel good about himself." He looked at her again with that mocking grin of his, prodding her to respond with that wit of hers. The comment as well as the notion was infuriating to her, because he always drew her into their little game. A game that she herself played willingly, and even started herself on occasions.

"I would hardly consider you a MAN tori-atama. A boy perhaps, but not a man."

Sanosuke lost his playful grin at the comment. He could feel himself getting angry for some reason, and he didn't understand why. They teased each other and argued mercilessly, and hardly did it ever upset him, to the point where he wanted to lash out and punch something. Inwardly, he felt strangely disappointed in the onna-sensei's judgement of him. And somehow, he felt displeased with himself as well.

In some weird way, he thought that his worldly travels would have changed her opinion of him. He had been told at one time that anticipation makes the heart fonder, and he had secretly hoped that perhaps she may have anticipated his return, just as he had been anticipating seeing her again. But instead, it was quite the opposite. While everyone else had been happy, overjoyed, and ecstatic even to see him, she had not. He was still a boy in her eyes, crude and impulsive, and nothing was ever going to change that. Suddenly, he thought of something that might turn the tides in his favor, and he wasted no time in using this new found ammunition. A snort was sounded before he responded.

"And you consider yourself a woman, megitsune?" Her eyes narrowed at his question, the skepticism in it blatantly obvious. "Just what do you mean tori-atama? Of course I'm a woman." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as if to emphasize her point.

"Che, yeah right kitsune. Look at you, in all the years I've known you, you were just as playfully childish as any of us," he didn't give her a chance to retort as he clarified his accusation,"think about it, you always bickered with me, even when you were assuming to know it all, you flirted with Kenshin even though you knew he could never feel that way towards you because of Jou-chan, and you teased people as well. I bet you're not even married are you?"

He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction, only to see her eyes glistening with tears. And he knew at that moment, he had perhaps gone too far with his comment. He inwardly swore at the sight, and then watched as her face went from hurt to angry in a split second, the tell-tale sign of her defenses coming up to prevent anyone from seeing just how hurt and alone she truly was.

"Don't you DARE presume to know anything about my life Sagara Sanosuke! You disappear 6 years ago, barely letting even Ken-san and the others know you were leaving. At least I'VE done something productive with my life, you've done nothing but get drunk and get into senseless brawls in taverns and freeload off of the people close to you, not caring in the slightest how YOU'RE actions affect them," she paused in her yelling to wipe at a couple of stray tears that had gotten free before finishing her argument.

"And for your information, I have a fiancé."

Sanosuke stiffened at this sudden revelation, not believing his own ears at the moment. Throughout all of his travels, he had been secretly afraid of this. Afraid that he would comeback to find the one person he had left behind no longer available, the thought even more frightening to himself than dying during his voyage. Now, he no longer wanted to look at her, no longer wanted to be in her presence. But something twisted in him refused to believe her statement, and so he stuck around to be sure he'd heard right.

"Y...you do?"

"Hai, I do. He's polite, respectable, well-mannered, and he wouldn't disappear for years without a letter or even a goodbye."

Though she started her sentence in that reprimanding voice she'd always used on him, she finished the last part quietly. Sanosuke didn't say anything more, he didn't have to. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't as moronic as people usually tagged him as. He could take a hint. With a sigh that seemed to scream of weariness he stood to his feet, his body finally responding to his first impulse of leaving her presence.

She looked up when he stood and it was only then, did she notice the hurt that was etched onto his face, hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. Immediately her defenses went down, and she attempted to reach out to him, only to find that he had turned his back. She watched him as he walked towards the door, sliding it open and staring out into the bustling evening streets of Tokyo.

"Sano I..."

"You don't have to say anything else kitsune, I get it, he's everything you've ever wanted."

_And I'm not_, the silent afterthought was painful in its obviousness. Not for the first time in his life, Sano saw himself in a battle that he couldn't win, and the realization hurt him more than any blow from any Gatotsu or Hiten Mitsurugi technique. Turning back to her with a look that she had never seen from him in all of the moments they spent around each other, the smile one of sadness and regret, silent acquisition and defeat, and it broke her heart all over again.

"I'll see ya around, kitsune."

And with that he walked out into the evening, the sun setting on the horizon. Megumi got up and walked to the door, her heart screaming at her to say something. Yet her mouth refused to work, and all she could do was watch him walk away again, the Aku symbol missing from the back of his gi, just as he was now missing from her presence. The letter that was supposed to be written and sent back to her brother, that she'd never even started, all but forgotten at the moment.

Kenshin walked along through his home, heading to the room of the street fighter returned rurouni. He was taking down the laundry when he saw the younger man walk through the front gate, the look on his face speaking volumes about what he was feeling at the moment. Kenshin's ability to read people were not as diminished as his sword skills, and he knew that things had not gone well between the former kenkaya and the onna-sensei. Approaching the man's door, he could hear rustling inside, that from the sounds of it was nothing short of aggressive in nature.

He opened the shoji to see a disgruntled Sanosuke digging through and unpacking his belongings from the oversized nap sack he had arrived with. The scene was an all too familiar one, the doctor always seemed to know which buttons to push on the younger man and vice-versa, and if it hadn't been for the seriousness of his friends situation he might've laughed. Kenshin watched as Sanosuke suddenly pulled out a wakizashi, unsheathing the sword halfway from its blade, the silver metal shining in an ethereal glow in the dimly lit room.

"What is it Kenshin?" Kenshin had thought his friend hadn't heard him open the door, amidst the noise he was making while unpacking. Apparently he had been mistaken, and a little impressed that Sano had recognized it was him, especially since he hadn't turned his head to face him. Kenshin caught sight of what appeared to be an emblem on the end of the blade by the hilt, as Sanosuke re-sheathed the sword and turned to face him.

"I just wanted to talk Sano. You and I haven't had much of a chance to talk since your return, and I would like to hear about more of your travels, de gozaru." Sano couldn't help but chuckle at the rurouni's polite yet tactful manner. Always knowing when something was wrong with someone, and just as willing to help as well. _'Then again, he was once a wanderer too, so maybe he would know what it's like_ _more than anyone I suppose.'_ Sanosuke snapped out of his thoughts as Kenshin spoke again.

"You have a wakizashi there. I didn't realize you'd become a swordsman, when did that happen?"

"What are ya talkin about Kenshin, I used a Zanbatou when we first met, and that's technically a sword, ne?"

"I suppose you have a point, de gozaru."

"Yeah, well, I use to practice with a katana during my stay in the Sekihoutai." Sanosuke's face became wistful as he thought back to his childhood years. "Actually, Sagara-taichou used to let me practice with his, since I carried his sword around for him almost all the time."

Kenshin's smile never left his face as he walked closer to Sano stopping a couple of feet in front of him. Sanosuke grinned back at his friend, handed him the weapon, and watched as Kenshin unsheathed the weapon, appearing to admire the quality of the blade as he gazed at it with a swordsman's eye. Sanosuke felt playful all of a sudden, and decided to test Kenshin's sword knowledge.

"Oi, Kenshin, I'll give ya gift right now if you can tell me what the name of that type of blade that is?" Kenshin looked up for a moment in surprise, before smiling at the street fighter as he met the challenge. He looked back at the blade and studied it for a few moments, his eyes squinched in thought, before they widened in realization. He turned to Sano as he gave his answer.

"If I had to say, it's looks like a Naga Sone Kotetsu."

"Aa, ya got it right Kenshin, way to go. Though I guess it shouldn't really be surprising, for a man who's held a sword nearly all his life." Sanosuke took the wakizashi as Kenshin handed it back to him, the sword placed back in it's sheath and placed it on top of a folded set of clothing.

"That's a good sword that it is, one of the best there is out there. Did you get that when you arrived?"

"Iya, I picked this up in Okinawa."

"Oro? What were you doing in Okinawa Sanosuke?"

"I made a little detour there for a few months before I came back here." Sanosuke turned back around holding a katana in a black sheath. Kenshin's eyes went wide at the sight and a oro found itself tumbling out of his mouth. Sano held the sword out to Kenshin, the same old trademark grin on his face, but his eyes blazed with sincerity. Kenshin hesitantly took the weapon, admiring it on the outside, noticing that the hilt was strangely, yet intricately decorated with a silver dragon's head shaped on the end of the handle.

"I had that made in Okinawa as well. It was made by the same guy who made mine, and he's pretty damn talented trust me, though I'm sure your use to the sakabatou. Go ahead Kenshin, draw it." Sanosuke watched as the rurouni drew the blade, and was pleased with himself when his friend drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Sano, this is..." He couldn't finish his sentence, so Sanosuke finished it for him.

"Aa, it's a sakabatou Kenshin. I asked the guy to reverse the blade for me when he forged it. I got both of em when I helped the guy get some of his stuff back that was stolen by bandits. Because I helped him get all of em back, he made both the swords and even taught me some sword moves while I stayed with him. It was originally supposed to be for Yahiko, but since he got yours, I figured I'd just give you this one."

"But Sano, I can't accept this. I don't fight anymore, and my Hiten Mitsurugi techniques aren't really usable to me anymore." Kenshin sheathed the sword and tried to give it back to him, but Sanosuke just shook his head and pushed the sword back towards his friend.

"No Kenshin, I insist that you take it. It's a gift for you, and even if your Hiten Mitsurugi techniques aren't usable anymore, your basic sword skills should still be enough. I'm not saying you have to use it Kenshin, but it'll make me feel a helluva lot better seeing you with it, and I think you feel the same." Sanosuke walked out of the room and off of the engawa, stopping a few steps out into the yard to enjoy the cool evening breeze as it ruffled the bushy hair that adorned his head. Kenshin followed him out, stopping on the porch and placing the sword where he had just had the bokken Kaoru had given to him to keep tucked at his side.

"Arigato gozaimasu Sanosuke." Sano turned his head back to his friend, looking at him over his shoulder in that characteristic way that was only Sanosuke.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. Besides, no offense to Jou-chan, but you looked ridiculous with that bokken."

He turned and began walking away, saying that he was going out to see if a couple of old buddies wanted to gamble for old times sake. Kenshin jokingly warned him not to get into trouble, and Sano playfully responded by remarking on how much he sounded like a certain kitsune-onna. The statement made was playful enough, but the comment clicked in Kenshin's head just as he was closing the front gate, suddenly reminded that the same thing he wanted to talk to Sanosuke about was the reason his friend was going to drink and gamble.

To Be Continued...

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much**

**Bokken- wooden sword that's tougher and more durable than a shinai**

**Hiten Mitsurugi- (all RK fans should know this one) the sword style that Kenshin uses and masters in the series.**

**Wakizashi- short sword, just a few inches shorter than a Kodochi.**

**Gatotsu- (same as the technique above, you should know this one) the sword style that Saitou uses.**

**Katana- a Japanese sword**

**Iya- no, plain form**

**Kenkaya- street fighter**

**Sagara-taichou- 'Captain Sagara' Sano's name for his leader and foster father Sagara Souzou**

**Naga Sone Kotetsu- one of various types of swords in the RK series, is also one of the best there are out there as well.**

**Megitsune- Sano's personal nickname for Megumi, combines her name with kitsune.**

**Next chapter: Sanosuke and Megumi reflect on their conversation, more wackiness ensues as the Kenshin-gumi prepare for a reunion, and the bad guys make their debuts. There will be more action, drama, romance, and humor as the story continues to unfold. **


	7. Arrival of the Hunter

**A.N.-** **Hello, hello everyone! It's me, your favorite RK fanfic author (well, maybe not your favorite, but I'm pretty sure I'm on the favorites list of some of you), and I'm here with another chapter of my SanoxMegumi story. I understand from many of the reviews I got that some of you weren't quite happy with the events of the last chapter. To be honest, I didn't (and still don't) believe that having the two just run into each others arms like in some cheesy romance novel was in characterization with two people like Sanosuke and Megumi. **

**That just wouldn't fit the story well at all, but don't worry, it's not over between these two, so you can trust that they will have more to discuss soon, they just have things they need to deal with and resolve before then.** **But, I do appreciate the input and reviews of everyone who read and reviewed this story, and I hope that you all continue to R&R. I hope you all find this chapter exciting, as the story begins to unfurl in this chapter. I would like to apologize for taking so much time to get this one out, but my internet was temporarily disabled for awhile. I got that problem settled though, so no worries. But enough of the rambling, here you go, read and enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 7- Arrival of the Hunter**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_To be free in an age like ours, one must be in a position of authority. That in itself would be enough to make me ambitious._

Megumi stared out of the window in the office of the clinic, the wind wafting in softly every now and then in a breeze that played with her ebony colored hair. She was reflecting on her conversation with Sanosuke, if you could call the argument they had a conversation. It had been three days ago, and she hadn't really seen much of him, for he had been conspicuously absent when she was around the dojo.

_3 days earlier..._

Megumi quietly made her way into the dojo, the crisp evening air flowing into her lungs and soothing her spirits. She had been nothing but a jumble of emotions ever since her earlier conversation with Sanosuke, so the rest of the late afternoon was spent mulling over their previous altercation. Her mind replayed their "talk" over and over again, trying to decipher exactly what she had said to deserve such hurtful remarks from him, and after a while she had narrowed it down to the comment that she'd made in reference to his personality.

'_But, it wasn't like I was wrong though, after all look at him. He still acts like the same old Sanosuke, with that ridiculous hair and that infuriatingly charming grin.'_

She paused as her mind finally caught up with her thoughts. Setting her face in a scowl, she shook the thoughts out of her mind and sighed, before pushing open the front gates to the dojo. Already she could hear Kaoru's voice, loud and angry, coming from the kitchen area and for a moment, she smirked thinking that the younger woman's yelling was directed to the rooster himself.

'_Good, at least that means he's here and not off getting into trouble.'_ Megumi looked up in time to see a fuming Kaoru exit the kitchen as she made her way closer to the steps leading up to the main sitting area of the Kamiya residence. Kaoru noticed Megumi climbing the steps and put a smile on her face for her good friend.

"Konnichiwa Megumi-san, it's good to see you back from the clinic, we were beginning to worry about you."

'_You mean you were worried, right?_' Megumi thought with a faint smile.

"Konnichiwa Kaoru-chan, I take it the rooster is in the kitchen. Is everything alright?"

Kaoru looked a bit puzzled for a moment, and Megumi seeing her confusion, quickly tried to clarify her remark.

"I heard you yelling shortly after I got in. I figured you were shouting at Sanosuke. So what's he done this time?" The older woman made a move to step forward but stopped when Kaoru waved it off.

"No, no, it wasn't Sano I was shouting at, it was my husband. Though that idiot is going to get a piece of my mind as well when he gets back!"

Kaoru's anger was clearly evident, and Megumi was caught off guard, wondering what Kenshin and Sanosuke could've done to get the younger woman so upset like this. Megumi had rarely seen her this upset, and it was hardly ever directed towards Kenshin. Megumi was snatched from her internal revenue as the shoji to the kitchen opened, and the red-headed man in question stepped out.

"I thought I heard Megumi-dono out here, it is good to see you here de gozaru. You're just in time, dinner is now ready."

Everyone with the exception of Kenji, who had already been fed and was tucked into bed, settled down for the evening meal. Just as they were about to dig in, Megumi took notice of both Sano's and Yahiko's absence.

"Ano, where are Yahiko and Sanosuke? Should we wait for them?"

Kaoru answered her first question, while Kenshin answered the second.

"Yahiko is where he's usually at in the evening, helping Tae-san and Tsubame-chan close down the Akabeko for the night. I think Sanosuke went out to visit some old friends of his, ne Kenshin?"

The former rurouni nodded in the affirmative.

"Hai, I believe they were old gambling buddies of his. He seemed a bit upset before he left. He probably wanted to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him, de gozaru. They will show up soon."

Megumi resisted the urge to bite her lip, and silently began eating as she could feel Kenshin's searching gaze on her. After dinner was over, neither Sano nor Yahiko had showed up, and Megumi found herself a bit concerned. She knew Sanosuke was a strong man capable of taking care of himself, but after the conversation they had at the clinic, she had calmed down and reflected over what was said. She realized that she had made some comment that had upset him, because Sanosuke, who could be blunt at times wasn't a heartless man, and he would never intentionally say such cruel things without having been provoked.

Truth was, she felt a bit guilty for what had been said between them, and Megumi wanted to apologize. She had stayed up late that night waiting for him, knowing that since he had gone out to visit old gambling buddies, meant he would be out late. But when a few hours had passed and he hadn't returned, she had drifted off to sleep, waking up a bit later than she was used to.

When she awoke, Megumi had gotten dressed and wandered to the kitchen to find Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenji and Kenshin settled around breakfast. Yahiko looked tired, like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and he faintly smelled of sake. Kenshin had caught whiff of it too, and had decided to bring it up tactfully. Yahiko had admitted to bumping into Sano on his way back from the Akabeko, and had instead decided to hang out with the older man for the evening, talking about various subjects while enjoying a few good games of dice (which they had won surprisingly) and cups of sake.

Kaoru had yelled at him a bit, then groaned and muttered something about Yahiko picking up Sanosuke's bad habits. Megumi had seized the opportunity to ask about the former gangster's whereabouts, and Kenshin had kindly informed her that he was sleeping in late, and would no doubt join them for lunch. After breakfast was over, Megumi had left for the clinic, resolving to be back for lunch in order to straighten things out between them. Unfortunately for her, she had arrived to discover that he had left after finishing off what was left of breakfast from that morning, carrying in his arms a few wrapped bundles.

At first, she thought that he had decided to leave the dojo, taking his things with him. But when she checked his room, she was relieved to discover he had left some of his personal items in his room, a sign that he hadn't left for good. She took the time she had available to her to finish some paperwork she had brought back with her from the clinic. She had worked well into the evening, hardly taking notice of the fact that nighttime had descended upon the sky.

Megumi stood in front of the open doorway to her room, looking out into the night sky. She had done it so much over the past few years that it became a sort of habit for her. She joined the others for dinner shortly thereafter, in which Sanosuke had once again been absent. Megumi had begun to wonder where he was getting his meals from, since it was unlikely he had the money to pay for any meals. She concluded that he had probably been adding it to his already enormous tab at the Akabeko, although Yahiko had not said if the former street fighter had been there to visit recently, and quietly went to eating her meal.

_Back to the present..._

Megumi still stood watching from the window of the clinic's front office, looking at the stars up in the sky. She sighed a bit, an exasperated sigh that only seemed to further express her frustration and loneliness. She still hadn't been able to talk to him, and she was honestly getting fed up with all of this avoidance. Megumi kept on watching the stars for a few more moments before deciding to call it a night and closing up the clinic. Medicine chest in hand, she locked the doors to the clinic before heading off quietly towards the dojo.

A ship's horn sounded in the night as the vessel slowly came to a still at the dock. People moved off of the boat, mostly ship hands unloading foreign cargo from far away lands. One figure amongst the others wove silently throughout the group of workers, pausing for a few moments and looking up into the skies, his gaze intent and searching. As if on cue, a bird sounded in the air, the animals feathery wings spread out evenly as it glided through the air before tilting its direction downward toward the land below.

The ship workers looked on silently in awe as the figure, a young looking man clad simply in attire which appeared to be Chinese by design, lifted a hand. The bird landed gracefully on the figure's extended index finger, flapping its wings a couple of times before folding them. The figure brought his arm back closer to his body, then turned and smiled politely to the onlookers as he moved to a traveling case and a bag that had just been unloaded from the ship.

He picked up the bag by the strap and slid it onto his shoulder, then he returned his attention to the hawk still perched onto his finger. Reaching down to the bird's leg, he untied the small piece of string which held a note to its leg. Removing the piece of paper, he then placed the bird onto his right shoulder, then reached into the pocket of his shirt and took out a couple of small pieces of bread, feeding them to the hawk. As the bird dined on the bits of bread, the young man unrolled the letter, reading it in silence.

_Welcome to Japan, we apologize that none of our fellow associates could meet with you so late in the evening. However, we have planned for one of our people to meet with you tomorrow so as to lead you to our headquarters. There is a local restaurant that has become very well known throughout the past few years, treating many foreigners to some of our country's delicious cuisine. It's called the Akabeko. You will go there tomorrow afternoon, where one of our people will meet you. They will bring you to us where we will discuss further arrangements. Until then, we suggest that you find an inn and rest, and we will see you tomorrow. Until then, welcome, and sayonara._

Folding the note and placing it in his pocket, he picked up his traveling case, then began his trek into Tokyo to search for an inn to relax in. He made his way through the empty streets of the city, his eyes keen as he studied his surroundings. His ears were perked, picking up on the slightest sounds around him. He could hear drunken laughter from a nearby tavern, footsteps sounded from alleyways, no doubt belonging to local thugs in the area. He stopped suddenly when the next sound pierced his hearing.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The scream was shrill and filled with terror. The young man sprinted in the direction the noise came from. A copper haired woman staggered back against the wall of the building as her assaulters surrounded her.

'_How did I get myself into this mess! I should've known this would happen from the way they were staring at me.'_ She was startled out of her thoughts as the man who slapped her just a moment ago grabbed her clothing roughly.

"I won't say it again bitch, give us the damn key!"

"Yeah, don't make us get violent lady, it would be a waste to bruise that pretty face of yours," another one said as he reached to rub her cheek with a dirty, calloused hand. The young woman jerked her head away from the man's touch, eyes shut tightly, which wasn't surprising, considering her eyes normally appeared shut anyway.

"I said NO, now let me go or I'll," she stopped suddenly, remembering just how helpless she was at the moment. Seeing the expression on her face, the guy holding her by her clothing smirked, knowing that she had just realized there was no way for her to escape.

"You'll do what? Scream again? Fat lot of good that did you already."

"Actually, it helped her a lot more than you realize." The men turned their attention to the newcomer who spoke, his expression stoic, eyes focused on the 4 men before finally stopping on the woman held captive. He could see the small bruise on her face, and took notice of the man's rough grasp on her. He could tell the men were sizing him up as well, most likely realizing that he wasn't native to Japan, just as he could tell they were merely street thugs looking to score some easy cash.

"I don't know who you think you are pal, but I'd get out of here if I were you before we lose our tempers!"

"I believe the young woman told you no. You would do well to release her and go back to your homes."

The four thugs narrowed their eyes before the leader, who was still holding the woman, looked to the rest of his men.

"Alright tough guy, we gave you a warning, boys take care of this guy."

The thugs began to move in, but the man with the bird still on his shoulder, didn't make a move to retreat, softly placing his travel case on the ground. As one of the thugs with a club in his hand got close enough to strike, the gaijin swiftly extended his right arm, startling two of the thugs as well as the hawk and causing it to take flight into the air. With this action the club wielding thug lunged forward, bringing the club above his head before swinging it downward.

In one swift yet fluid motion, the young man reached up with his right hand, catching the club in his hand. Gripping the top of the weapon, he twisted it to his right side, then brought his left arm back and striking, landing an open palmed blow to the side of the thug's face. His friends watched as he just about flew into the side wall, his mouth bleeding from his now smashed jaw. The young man straightened back up and then casually shook his hand. The other two looked at their leader, who nodded at them, before they looked at each other and then attacked.

Daggers in hand, they simultaneously attempted to stab the fighter, only to watch as he quickly reached out and grasped each arm holding the blades with both of his hands. He pulled both men forward by their wrists, using their momentum against them, then landed two simultaneous blows of his own to their chests with his fists, finally grabbing both of their heads and smashing them together. The two thugs sank to the ground unconscious, as the young man turned his attention back to the leader, who had moved the woman in front of him as a shield.

'_Such a cowardly gesture.'_ He thought as stepped past the bodies of the would be assailants. Face ever stoic, he watched as the last thug gritted his teeth and held his own dagger up to the woman's throat. Her face was etched in terror as she felt the cool metal slightly pierce her skin. Seeing the expression on her face, the gaijin shook his wrist slightly so as to not alert the thug to the small blade that slid down his wrist and into his right hand.

"Back up and leave hero before I slit this bitch's throat!" The demand brought a gasp from the even more terrified woman, but had no affect on the Chinese fighter. As he took a step forward, the thug tensed and tightened his hold on the woman, who was close to tears at the moment. The young man paused in his step, then slowly raised his hands in a defeated gesture.

As his hands raised in the air, the thug only got a momentary glimpse of the blade in his right hand before the man swiftly lashed out with blazing speed, the small knife flying through the air and then imbedding itself into the thugs forehead. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, his grip on both the dagger and the young woman slackened as he fell backwards to the ground dead. The woman was shaking and weeping somewhat as the man walked forward, stopping to look down at the cowardly criminal.

"A coward like you doesn't deserve to continue drawing breath. I will strike down anyone who brings harm or misery to their fellow man, or woman in this case."

He then knelt down on one knee next to the shaking woman, placing one hand on her shoulder and holding the other one out for her as he smiled kindly yet reassuringly at her.

"It's alright, take my hand, you are safe now." His voice was low and smooth, coaxing her into relaxing as she stopped shaking and titled her head to look at his face. His smile was filled with reassurance and sincerity, his face was smooth, not a stitch of facial hair on it. She noticed his hair was short and combed over, his eyes onyx colored. She took his hand quietly but firmly and stood up with his help as they walked out of the alley, grabbing his travel case on the way back onto the street.

"Arigato gozaimasu, for saving me. I'm very grateful for your help."

"It's fine, I dealt with scum like them all of the time back home, so it was nothing. Are you unharmed?"

She looked at his face, transfixed as his dark eyes glistened a slight blue color as the moonlight reflected in them. She smiled politely at him, and then blushed profusely as she suddenly realized that she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go of it and clasped it with her other hand, rubbing them together slightly before turning around to hide her face away from him.

"Hai, aside from this scratch on my neck and this small bruise on my face, I'm fine."

"That is good then, Miss?"

"Oh, it's Tae, Sekihara Tae." She bowed to him, and he smiled at her again, amused at the nervousness that was emitting from her. He bowed in return as he introduced himself.

"Huan Lei Shen. It is a pleasure to meet you Sekihara-dono."

"Oh, it's a pleasure as well Huan-san."

"Well, Sekihara-dono, would you like to me escort you home. As I'm sure you've just figured out it is not safe for a young woman such as yourself to be out alone this late in the evening."

"Hai. I suppose I can always take care of my errand tomorrow morning."

"Very well then, lead the way." The two turned and began making their way back to Tae's restaurant where her home behind the eatery was located. They walked for a few moments in silence, Tae still a bit nervous as she glanced curiously at the man who was her rescuer. The man had picked up on her sidelong scrutiny after the first 2 glances, but chose to remain silent about it.

"So, Huan-san," She was cut off as he spoke suddenly.

"You can call me Shen, if you like."

"Oh, alright. Well, Shen-san, I take it from your clothing that you're not from around here, where are you from?"

"China," he replied after a moment of silence. She nodded and didn't speak for a few more moments, before asking another question.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you all this way?"

"I'm here on a business matter. I also thought to check up on a couple of friends of mine who last I heard had traveled here as well."

"Sou ka, well then, let me be the first to personally welcome you to Japan." Tae smiled politely and then bowed again, her nervousness slowly beginning to fade away. Shen smiled at her, acknowledging her polite gesture. He had the urge to mention that technically she wasn't the first to welcome him, but instead he kept his mouth shut and returned her bow. The two kept on walking, turning a couple of times before stopping outside of the Akabeko's entrance.

"Well, arigato again for helping me, and for escorting me back. I really do appreciate it."

"Aa, it's alright," he replied as he gazed at the building. The lettering on the building caught his attention, its familiarity striking a chord with him. "This place, it is a restaurant establishment, ne?" Tae looked surprised for moment, having not mentioned her restaurant to him during their brief walk.

"Hai, it is. It's called the Akabeko, and it's family owned. You should stop in to eat sometime, we have some of the best food in Tokyo." She caught his reaction just barely, as his eyes widened slightly before he smiled pleasantly.

"Arigato for the invitation, I just might do that. Well, it's been a pleasure Sekihara-dono, okaeri nasai." He responded as he turned and began walking back in the direction they had just come from. Tae watched silently for a few moments as he moved out of sight before unlocking the restaurant's doors and entering, closing and locking them behind her.

Sanosuke sat on the engawa looking up into the night sky as well. He noticed the subtle difference between the nighttime sky in Tokyo, and the nighttime sky in other parts of the world where cities like Tokyo weren't as commonplace. He was so used to sleeping outside, so it wasn't strange that he didn't feel as comfortable as he once did sleeping in a futon on tatami mats. Of course, things like that were the last things on his mind at the moment.

Sanosuke was currently waiting up for Megumi, who had apparently stayed late at the clinic, at least as far as he knew. He had suppressed the urge to get up and take a trip to the clinic to make sure no one was bothering her. She was a big girl he reasoned, she could take care of herself pretty well. Not to mention the fact that he had been avoiding her for the past couple of days. Of course, he felt that he had every reason to.

'_The kitsune lied to me. But why? Why would she lie to me about something like that?' _Those two questions had been boggling his mind ever since that evening. When he'd met up with Yahiko that evening, he'd gotten barraged by questions of his meeting with the onna-sensei after grilling the younger man of his new relationship with the Akabeko's top waitress. Sanosuke tried his hardest to dodge the questions, refusing to answer most of them, and being vague in the answers he did give. But it seemed that Yahiko's ability to read people had gotten better, along with his sword skills.

After a few dozen or so cups of sake, not to mention their incredibly lucky winning streak which was unheard of for Sanosuke, he had loosened up enough to let slip Megumi's engagement. Sano was suprised to hear that the news wasn't shared amongst Yahiko, who had been just as stunned to hear that she was engaged to be married.

"_She hasn't mentioned much of her life in Aizu, aside from her work at the clinic that she spoke of in her letters. She's even spoke of her brother in Aizu, who is the only other living member of her family, according to her, but she hasn't said a word about being engaged. She never even mentioned being courted, as far as I know."_

Sanosuke had remained silent after, muttering a small "sou ka", mulling over the information in his mind. According to Yahiko, Megumi had made no announcement of her engagement to any of the others. He was the only one she had told, the only one who knew. But that didn't make any sense whatsoever. In all of the time he had known Megumi, he knew one thing about her, she coveted her privacy above all.

Megumi wasn't like Kaoru or Tae, the former who liked to gossip about anything worth talking about, and the latter who pried into the private lives of those closest to her, all the while ignoring her own. She wasn't like Misao either, who usually snuck around, using her ninja skills to gain any type of her information she wanted to know, whether it was relevant to her or not. Megumi wasn't like either of those women in his life. She was secretive, hardly ever letting on anything more than she wanted to, yet not above getting herself involved in the affairs of others if she could get some form of entertainment from it.

So why would she tell himsuch a personal thing, like her engagement, without telling the others? The question had been a constant nuisance since his discussion with Yahiko a couple of nights ago. Of course, he still hadn't verified whether or not Kenshin and Kaoru themselves knew about it. After all, the only thing he had to go was Yahiko's word, and while he knew the younger man wouldn't outright lie to him about something like that, he still kept reminding himself that Yahiko's knowledge was only as far as he knew. Sanosuke himself couldn't really bring himself to ask Kenshin and Kaoru if they had been told anything about it, as a part of him was afraid to hear them confirm what he had just been told by Megumi herself.

His thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as he heard the faint sound of a key clicking open the front gate of the dojo. He sat on the edge of the veranda unmoving, as he watched the figure come in and lock the gate behind them. It was dark out so it was tough to see the figure clearly, but as it began to approach, the long dark hair and slender frame of one Takani Megumi could be seen approaching the very engawa he was sitting on. He smirked as he realized that she hadn't noticed him yet, and he briefly pondered if he should exploit this by scaring her, but thought against it as he realized it might turn her down to talking with him. They _needed_ to talk, to clear the air between them, and more importantly, he had to know the truth.

With a grunt he sat up, catching her attention as she finally caught sight of his muscular figure sitting outside in the dark. Sanosuke tilted his head up to look at her face, and Megumi's breath involuntarily hitched in her throat as she caught sight of his chocolate eyes gazing at her. She then steeled herself to calm down, determined to get this inevitable encounter over and done with. She looked on as he made a display of slowly standing to his feet before sticking his hands into his pockets, that grin of his that she had come to both love and hate still in place.

"Oi, another late night at the clinic kitsune?"

She continued to watch him for a few moments, studying his eyes and his features as she nodded in an affirmative manner.

"Hai, there were a lot of files to sift through that Genzai-sensei left unfinished."

A silence descended upon them as they continued to survey one another, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. Sanosuke then began walking towards her, and Megumi found herself doing the same. Both of them knew that they were here to apologize, but neither one wanted to give in by going first. The silence continued as they closed the distance between themselves, both muttering "gomen ne" simultaneously as they passed each other, before stopping. Suddenly both of them began to quietly chuckle for a few moments, the hilarity of the moment dissolving the tense atmosphere between them.

"Che, what are you apologizing for, kitsune? I was the one who was being a jerk to you."

"Only because of the harsh words I used to provoke you, and for that I apologize." With that Megumi straightened, and turned around so that she was facing towards him. "You're not a boy Sanosuke, even though you usually act like one. I know that, and I didn't mean to make you feel like you were any less of a man that you actually are. I was just a bit confused and caught off guard at seeing you again. I didn't expect that I actually ever would to be honest."

Sanosuke craned his neck so that he was glancing at her over his shoulder, before turning his body sideways. He was studying her face for any truth in her statement, and seeing the apprehensive look in her eyes, he knew she was speaking the truth. Megumi actually worried about whether or not she ever saw him again? It would've been funny had it not been so personal. He smiled at her, a genuine smile instead of the lopsided grin he usually plastered on his face, the one she was expecting after her little statement. Once again, he had manage to catch her off guard.

"I didn't mean to just drop by without a warning to ya, kitsune," he then turned back around so that she could no longer see his face. "Besides, for what it's worth, you caught me off guard as well, so we're even."

A silence returned, followed shortly after by the tense atmosphere as Megumi knew exactly what Sanosuke was referring to. She was about to speak but was only cut off by the bushy haired former ganster.

"I talked to Yahiko the other night, and he told me that your engagement was brand new news to him. He said that Kenshin and Kaoru never mentioned hearing about it either." He turned back around, his chocolate gaze once again boring into her cinnamon one, as if peering into the depths of her very soul. An intense look that Sanosuke had learned to execute to perfection. He spoke again, "tell me, Megumi, is it true?"

Megumi couldn't bring herself to lie to him again, and in truth she didn't want to. There were enough lies between them as it is. Not taking her eyes off of his, she answered as honestly as she could.

"Yes, and no."

"Which is kitsune? Yes or no? It can't be both."

"It was a misunderstanding tori-atama. I was propositioned, but I have yet to accept."

At that, the lopsided grin on his face returned as he gave her his response.

"So, any idea if you will accept or not?"

"That all depends."

"Depends on what kitsune?" At the look of curiosity on his face, Megumi smiled smugly as familiar fox ears began to show.

"Depends on if a certain someone actually manages to give me a reason otherwise!" With that, Megumi turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered Sanosuke with that last bit of info to mull over. After a few moments his bewildered look turned into one of amusement, as he smirked to himself, shaking his head.

'_Kuso, kitsune. You get me every time!'_ With that, he turned and walked in the opposite direction, towards his room, getting ready to turn in for the night. His smirk never left his face.

To Be Continued...


	8. Joining A Conspiracy

**A.N.- Thank you everyone for those who reviewed! I'm glad that all of you enjoy the story thus far, and I'm quite anxious to know what you all think of the OC, Shen. One thing I can assure you all of, is that Shen will most definitely play a deeper role in this story than you think. There aren't and never will be ANY Mary-sues in my stories. **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last conversation between Sanosuke and Megumi. I always try to make sure the characters stay in character, which can be a bit tough for Sanosuke and Megumi, as their attitudes are known to be tricky. Also, I forgot to add a little text note at the bottom of the last chapter (although there weren't many words that you don't already know), but I'll probably be adding one this chapter, as there are words in here that will be essential to character development specifically Shen. Other than that, please enjoy the story.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 8- Joining A Conspiracy**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_It is for each of us freely to choose whom we shall serve, and find in that obedience our freedom_

The next morning was a beautiful day as the sun gloriously lit the sky, warming the land and its inhabitants. One such person was walking briskly, humming a tune that until today, hadn't normally been present in her mind. She was smiling, as if everything were right in the world, and by simply looking at her one wouldn't be able to tell that her thoughts and emotions had been a jumble the day before. That was not the case today.

Megumi was relieved that she and Sanosuke had finally resolved their little dispute, her mind now clear and free to focus on other things. Sanosuke had definitely surprised her by apologizing. She honestly hadn't expected him to do it. After all, why should she? She'd never heard him mutter a single apology in all the time she'd known him. Sanosuke was a man who preferred to let his actions speak for him, and thus never apologized for doing what he felt. He was completely different from men like Kenshin, who preferred talking to fighting; or like Aoshi or Saito, both of whom spoke very little, and then only when it was relevant or important.

Their conversation the night before replayed in her mind as she reached the clinic and unlocked its doors, stepping in and preparing to open up for the day. As she set about beginning the morning preparations, she remembered the end of their conversation; more particularly, the answer she gave to his question regarding whether or not she would accept the proposal of her brother's friend. Megumi hoped he didn't taker her answer seriously. It was only meant to be a tease, but the chances were good that he had indeed taken her seriously.

'_Baka, look what you might've started,'_ she mentally scolded.

But, was it such a bad thing for him to take her words seriously. After all, she had strangely been both relieved and happy to see him again, even if she hadn't shown it right away. In all honesty, Megumi really had no desire to marry Keitaro, and she had only begun to accept it because she believed Sano would never return. But that had changed, he was now back in Japan, seemingly for good.

She began to wonder if that might be why she had said those words. Did she really want Sanosuke to change her mind? She had admitted there was an attraction between them at one time, and after she'd seen him again she was surprised to discover that it was still there. But still, there was more to marriage than just a mere physical attraction, and she didn't know if there was anything else between them beyond that.

Megumi was suddenly snatched from her thoughts as a loud knocking erupted from the front door of the clinic. Rushing from her office to the door, she opened the door only to be confronted by two men with dried blood on their faces, apparently from a head wound. Both of them were carrying a man whose arms were supported on each of their shoulders. Two police officers followed the men as they made their way into the clinic, dragging their friend with them.

Megumi closed the door behind them and led them to one of the patient rooms in the clinic. Setting about finding the supplies she would need, she sighed to herself. It was beginning to look like another long day.

The Akabeko was busier than ever as Yahiko made his way inside the establishment. His morning classes now over, he had cleaned himself up and then decided to visit Tsubame, and to offer his services if they were needed. Ever since he and Tsubame had officially started courting, Yahiko had made sure that he had spent ample time with her, much to the delight of both Tae (who acted as the young girl's guardian) and Kaoru. Tsubame was pleased with his efforts to spend time with her as well, after all, that was the thing that had almost caused them to drift apart. But that was a story that was now in the past, and Yahiko always prided himself on learning from past mistakes.

Looking around the restaurant, he could see the many people occupying the booths, a lot of them foreigners who were enjoying an assortment of Japanese dishes while chatting about topics that were mostly about their own countries. His eyes skimmed the restaurant before spotting the familiar sight of the waitress who he had grown up with. He made his way to her as she deposited a tray of food at one of the booths before starting to head to the kitchen, possibly to get more food to serve. As if sensing his presence, Tsubame looked up in Yahiko's direction, smiling as he approached her.

"Konnichiwa, Yahiko-kun!"

"Oi, Tsubame! I see you guys are busy today. Need any help?"

"Hai. We are a bit busy today. I'm fine for now, but Tae-san might need your help for something."

"Aa, I'm sure she might. Ya know she always finds something for me to do here." Tsubame put her hand to her mouth as she chuckled for a moment, Yahiko grinning as he felt pleased knowing he had made her laugh. As her laugh subsided, Tsubame began twisting her from left to right, as if searching for something.

"So, where is Tae-san?" Yahiko was suddenly grasped by the arm and pulled closer to the young waitress, who had her titled to the left.

"Oh! Yahiko-kun, look over there!" He followed the direction of her finger, which was the same as her gaze as she whispered to him. He caught sight of Tae chatting amiably with a man who looked to be young, probably in his mid to late 20's. His outfit told Yahiko that he was not from Japan, but from somewhere in China. Thinking that Tae was just being a generous hostess, as she was well-known to be, Yahiko didn't give the situation much thought.

"What you mean Tae talking to that guy? So what?" Tsubame looked at him for a moment before leaning up to whisper to him.

"Tae-san has been talking to that man more than any of the other customers." At his look of confusion and bewilderment, the young girl nodded her head. "He's only been here for a couple of hours at the most, yet ever since he's gotten here, Tae-san has been attending to his booth the most."

"Really? You think he's an old friend of hers or something ?" Yahiko looked at her for a moment before resetting his gaze on the smiling gentleman and the blushing hostess. _'Wait! Blushing?'_

"I don't know. I've never seen Tae-san around anyone except me, you, and the others at the dojo. I've never seen him around here either."

As if sensing someone's eyes on him, the gaijin looked up, his face adopting a stoic mask as his eyes searched the crowded restaurant for whomever was looking at him. His gaze landing on Yahiko and Tsubame's, his eyes softened a bit at the sight of the two youngsters, before returning their attention to the woman in front of him. Their conversation had started with a simple yet expectant question from Tae regarding the quality of the food, which he had responded by saying that he hadn't had a dish this good since he had left home a while back.

Their conversation had quickly lengthened as he asked about what recreational things there were to do in Tokyo. During the conversation, Tae was surprised to find that while the man who had saved her the night before was polite and respectful, he also seemed to be a bit of a flirt, occasionally saying things that would catch her off guard and cause her cheeks to warm and redden. Tae instantly began telling him of some choice tourist spots in the city, as well as the upcoming festival, to which she had advised that he go to. The man, known to her as Shen, wasted no time in delving into more of his flirtatious arsenal.

"Perhaps, but it would be quite a lonely experience to enjoy these wonderful things without a wonderful person to accompany me."

At that, he glanced meaningfully at her, before closing his eyes as he sipped the last of his tea. It was at this point that he had the feeling mentioned earlier and caught Yahiko and Tsubame eyeing him. Tae's reaction was more blushing and a bit of stuttering as she responded flustered to his generous offer.

"I...Ano, I wouldn't mind accompanying you, Shen-san."

Just barely catching his attention diverted, Tae turned to look in the direction of Yahiko and Tsubame, before waving them over. The descendant of Tokyo samurai approached with Tsubame a step behind him, his glancing between Tae and Shen, dwelling mostly on Shen.

"Konnichiwa Yahiko, Tsubame, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Huan Lei Shen,"

Tae gestured to the man as he smiled politely and bowed his head slightly, as he was still seated. Yahiko and Tsubame likewise bowed, the former studying the man from head to toe. He watched the man's hands and noticed that they were somewhat calloused, as if he used them quite a bit. The two men locked eyes for a few moments, and Yahiko's astute swordsman intuition could barely make out a suppressed ki, while Shen was surprised to find a strong ki in the teenager as well, at least strong for his age. The gaze was broken as Shen's attention turned to a man standing behind the trio, while Yahiko's attention diverted back to Tae.

"Oi, Tae-san, you should watch the front more carefully. I just got in a few moments ago and no one greeted me. Your lucky the afternoon rush has slowed down."

Tae gasped at the comment as she realized that she had been neglecting her duties for a bit too long due to her conversation with Shen. Abruptly he placed some money on the table for his bill, then stood to his feet, looking at Tae, Yahiko, and Tsubame with a smile on his face. Yahiko looked carefully at the man he now noticed standing behind them waiting expectantly.

"Sumimasen, Tae-dono, for keeping you from your work."

"Oh no, it's fine Shen-san. Will you have anything else?"

"Iya, Tae-dono. Unfortunately I must be leaving for my business as well. Arigato for the service."

Shen bowed and started walking to the door, the man who was dressed in a simple kimono moving in step beside him. Yahiko eyed the men as they left, and caught a brief glimpse of a dagger tucked inside the strangers kimono. Tsubame quietly began clearing the table Shen had just left, collecting the money and handing it to Tae, the older woman taking it before assigning Yahiko to bring in some bags of rice from out back and getting back to greeting and serving the rest of the customers.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Sanosuke casually strolled into the clinic, startling Megumi who had just finished dealing with a patient's sprained ankle. He was grinning the way he usually did, and Megumi who had been anticipating his arrival all day, readied her verbal arsenal for anything the rooster might try. She had been prepared to yell at him, suspecting that he might've had something to do with the men who had been escorted to the clinic by the police earlier that day. But the men, who it turns out were just simple yakuza thugs, told the officers that the man responsible for the attack and the subsequent murder of their leader was Chinese, apparently by the way he was dressed.

She watched as Sanosuke entered the patient's room she was in before flopping down lazily on a chair. The grin never leaving his face. They were silent for a moment as she put away all of the medical supplies she had brought out to treat the last patient. Megumi was rather thankful for the silence, as it gave her a chance to think clearly.

"Oi, kitsune," but then, good things rarely ever lasted for too long. Turning her head slightly to acknowledge him, he continued his statement.

"It's rude to ignore your guests ya know." Her lips quirked upward as she turned to fully to face him.

"And it's rude to just show up unannounced tori-atama."

"Last I heard, this is a clinic Megitsune, and it's supposed to be open to the public."

"It's only open to those that need medical attention, baka-tori."

The two stared at each other, unwilling to back down to the other as they smiled, enjoying the friendly banter that had been sorely missed by both of them. Reluctantly breaking their gaze, Megumi shuffled around the room, continuing to straighten up while Sanosuke decided to venture to another topic of conversation.

"So, busy day so far, kitsune-onna?"

Megumi glanced at him for a moment, as if seeing if he was serious in wanting to know about her day, and discovering that he was, shrugged a little before continuing with her cleaning.

"Hai. So far. I started off with three patients who had been severely injured in a fight." This caught the former gangster's attention.

"Really?"

"Hai," she then looked him squarely in the eyes, "I thought you might've had something to do with that for a moment."

A hurt look crossed his face for a moment, prompting Megumi to chuckle lightly at his reaction, as she was expecting that very reaction. She then waved her hand slightly as she attempted to explain her assumption.

"Come now Sano, with your known penchant for getting into brawls what was I supposed to think?"

He smirked in response, no doubt seeing her point, as she returned to finish her task.

"Well, you still shouldn't go assuming that every fight in Tokyo involves me."

"Hai, I realize that Sano. It's just your normally the most likely suspect. Besides, the men told the police that the perpetrator was Chinese."

Sanosuke's eyes darkened briefly, before returning to their natural brown color. Luckily Megumi didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't let on that she did. He regarded her for a moment to see if she was serious, and seeing as she was, he decided to chance it.

"Chinese huh? How could they tell? Did they say anymore about what he looked like?" Sanosuke knew he was asking too many questions at once, and that doing so would raise Megumi's natural suspicion of him, but this new fact intrigued him. He just had to know. Just as he thought, Megumi turned to fully look at him, before giving her answers.

"Hai, they said they could tell by the way he was dressed. Plus, they said although he could speak Japanese fluidly, that his accent also gave him away. As for how he looked, they told the officers that he was tall, slightly built, and had dark, onyx colored eyes."

Megumi watched Sanosuke's face carefully as she relayed the description to him. His body language gave nothing away, but his face said it all. Sanosuke had a look on his face that Megumi knew well. It wasn't his usual cocky grin or his fiery angry glare, nor was it the startled look of guilt that she would occasionally see. It was a look that said he either knew something he wasn't telling, or suspected something he wasn't sure of. Sanosuke meanwhile had begun an internal deliberation as Megumi surveyed him.

'_It can't be him, could it? No way! He disappeared over six months ago. Besides, what would he be doing here?'_ He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp tug on his ear. Megumi had a tight hold on the appendage, yanking it so as to bring his head closer to her. Her response was his patented yelp of pain that he used whenever she did this or used some antiseptic on his injuries.

"Alright tori-atama, I know you know something don't you? Confess!"

"I don't know anything kitsune! I promise I had nothing to do with that!" She gave his ear one last tug before she released it and positioned a stool to sit down in front of him, her eyes glaring at him as he rubbed his now sore and throbbing ear.

"Somehow I don't believe you, so I'm about to see for myself. Give me your hand."

Sanosuke was about to protest but the warning look in her eyes had him fearing for his other ear, so he grudgingly obliged. Megumi took his right hand in hers, knowing that's the one he liked to fight with the most, and began unwrapping the bandages. She quickly took notice that the bandages were worn dirty, and tattered, which showed that they hadn't been changed in quite some time, probably a few months she would guess. At least it was a sign that he hadn't been abusing it all these years like she suspected he did.

Sanosuke remained silent as she finished removing the bandages, watching as she felt for any breaks, looked for any signs of trauma to his hand. He didn't mind, since this was such an occurrence that he was used too. After flexing his fingers some for her, he smirked as she looked from him to his hand and back again, eyes wide and voice astonished.

"This...this can't be right."

"Problem kitsune?"

"Your hand, it's actually healed. There are no broken bones or swollen tendons, none of that." She then looked at him, her surprise still written all over her face. "How did this happen?"

"Simple, I stopped using the fighting with it for awhile. You seem surprised kitsune."

"Well I would think I should be. After all you never used to listen to me when you were here." Her tone was wistful, and it caused Sanosuke to become serious.

"Well, it became a different story when I was out in the world by myself megitsune. I learned quickly that I couldn't really afford to be careless, literally." At that Megumi smirked, realizing what he was trying to say. No one else in the world would treat him for free.

"I guess so. I was sure you would just continue using that whatever technique of yours, and getting some other doctor to treat you."

"What? Go to some foreign quack and rely on them to patch me up. Hell no! Besides, there's only two doctors in this world I trust, well one now, and neither one of em were with me out there."

Megumi's smirk turned into a smile at his words, but her head was still bowed toward his hand, her hair creating a curtain that shielded her smile from his view. Sanosuke however, didn't need to see it in order to tell that his words had their desired effect on her. He noticed immediately that Megumi was no longer holding his hand in her normal clinical way, but with a sort of tenderness that he had never known her to use with him before.

She stood up abruptly after a few moments, releasing his hand as she made her way to the shoji. She paused after opening the shoji, her head still bowed, her voice in a soft tone as she spoke.

"I was just about to make lunch. Would you care to join me tori-atama?"

"Aa." He nodded as he stood to follow her, both of them smiling as they conversed some more on other smaller matters.

The nighttime air was cool as it blew by the two men softly. They approached the gates in total silence, neither man speaking as they walked through and up to the house which was obviously western by design. They entered the door, the man dressed in a simple black kimono leading the way as they climbed the stairway up to the second floor. It was dark in that part of the house, save for the moonlight shining through the giant windows at the front entrance.

They continued to make their way through a dark corridor, stopping for a few moments as the man in simple black kimono knocked on the door.

"Enter." A gruff voice replied. The thug turned to the man he was accompanying, glaring at him with a look of disgust, as he opened the door and let him enter before following him in. The taller man walked in and then paused shortly, his eyes scanning the room, taking in every detail. A desk sat at the opposite end of the room, with a tall brown chair behind it, the back part of the chair facing toward the door. A set of giant windows composed the wall that the chair was facing.

The tall Chinese man dressed in a simple mandarin style suit walked forward and took a seat in one of the two chairs positioned in front of the desk. A moment of silence prevailed in the room before the thug in the black kimono broke it.

"Boss, I've brought the man you requested to see."

"Arigato, you may leave now."

The thug bowed then left the room, the click of the door closing shut behind him resonating throughout the room. Another moment of silence descended upon the two occupants of the room. Suddenly the figure in the chair stood and turned the chair, sitting back in it and facing the visitor. The Chinaman took notice of the man's short and rotund form, not surprised at all that this man was the person who had written the letter some months ago requesting his services.

"Ryoushi no Lei Shen, your reputation proceeds you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Shen simply smirks at the man, amazed that he knows that much.

"That's funny, I don't recall ever taking any jobs out here in Japan."

The short, fat man with a bald head and a slightly disfigured face, smirks back at him.

"You'd be amazed how far word can travel. Some of my men heard stories about you from men on ships traveling here from your country. When this was brought to my attention I immediately stationed some of them out at the docks to gather more information on you. They heard tales of your amazing feats, how you earned your nickname because you were said to be the ultimate predator. Unrelenting in your pursuits until you had captured and defeated your prey. They also say that you were one of the top fighters in all of China, preferring to fight with your bare hands rather than with a weapon, even though you were said to be quite proficient with weapons as well."

Shen sat with his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded in front of his chest. He's impressed with the knowledge the man possesses so far, and is likewise amazed that word of his exploits have traveled this far, even though he's practically a legend in his homeland. His face remains stoic, save for the smirk that still adorns his lips, his eyes hard as they focus on the man who might be his employer. He has not been given any information regarding the reasons for his summoning.

"I'm impressed, but I'd like to get down to business if you don't mind. Tell me, who are you and why did you send for me?"

The fat man still smiles smugly at him, and something about this man tells Shen that he can't be trusted. He's a man who relies solely on his instincts, and right now, those instincts tell him to keep his guard up around this man at all times.

"I'm a very important man with a lot of political power here in Japan, you may call me Tani. As for the reason I have requested your services, I require your skills to help me crush my enemies!" At this, Shen raises an eyebrow, before closing his eyes briefly.

"I see. Tell me, whom do you wish for me to hunt? Is it the legendary assassin of Japan, the Hitokiri Battousai?"

This time Shen smiles smugly as Tani is slightly startled by him mentioning that name. However, the moment passes as Tani quickly regains his composure. The door then opens and Shen turns slightly in his chair, both men watching as the thug reenters the room followed by another man, this one dressed in a black gi and grey hakama. A straw hat atop his head, they watch as he comes in and moves toward the chair on Shen's right side.

"I heard someone mention the Hitokiri Battousai."

The newcomer's voice is gruff, with a dark undertone that Shen quickly takes notice of. He also spots what appears to be a hidden sword the man is keeping concealed in the back of his shirt. Shen makes a mental note to be wary of this man, who appears to be the deadliest of all Tani's men, his eyes all to familiar for Shen. They're the eyes of a killer.

"Ah Huan-san, allow me to introduce my other associate. Okuzawa Hiroshi, meet-" Tani is cut off by Hiroshi.

"Huan Lei Shen, also known as the Ryoushi. I've heard lots about you." The two men nod at each other before returning their attention back to their benefactor.

"It is Huan-san who mentioned the Battousai. He wished to know if that would be his target."

"Heheh, you're wasting your time if you're thinking about going after him. Word has it that he has given up the sword." Shen looks at Hiroshi for a moment, a look of intrigue clearly displayed on his face.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess don't need to concern myself with that. Although I must say I am a bit disappointed, I figured my reason for coming here was for a hunt, and I was quite expecting to be hunting the ultimate prey, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai." Shen's eyes narrow menacingly at the last part, and it appears by the look on his face, Hiroshi shares the same sentiment.

"I have heard all tales about the Battousai, and of how he forged this new era of your country by staining his sword with the lives of others. By the way," he pauses to look at Hiroshi, "what position do you hold in this little alliance of ours? The sword you have hidden tells me your not a simple advisor."

Hiroshi glances at him, still smirking, as he looks at Tani, obviously wanting him to clear up the matter. Tani simply smirks back, before regarding Shen whose gaze is on him by now.

"Huan-san, Okuzawa-san here is a master swordsman who has wielded a sword since he was young boy of 8 years old. He has trained many men, all whom are working for me under him as well, and is a master of Tennen Rishin-ryu."

"Sou ka," Shen responds, his eyes darting to the left side of the room. Hiroshi immediately takes notice as well.

"That reminds me, Okuzawa-san, were you able to contact our third party?"

"Hai, in fact, she's here right now."

In the blink of an eye Tani feels the sensation of cool metal pressed against his neck. A figure, feminine in stature, stands poised behind the behind the small man, her blade held up against the side of his throat. Clad in a black ninja outfit, her stealth signifies her abilities as a kunoichi. The two men sitting opposite of him share smug smiles at their benefactor's situation.

"This had better be good, Tani-san," she states in a cold yet quiet voice. After a nod from Tani, she releases him and silently tucks her weapon, one of two sai's back in her belt. Tani rubs his neck, relieved to find that his skin wasn't pierced.

"It's good to see that the Yaminobu are still as sharp as they once were, ne, Haruko-san?"

The mysterious woman, representing the Yaminobu ninja clan, merely regarding Hiroshi with a cold glare before nodding her head. Tani has now regained his composure and introduces the third member of their alliance.

"Huan-san, this Suzuwa Haruko, grand-daughter of one of the former leaders of the Yaminobu ninja clan. Haruko-san, this Huan Lei Shen, our associate from China." Shen quietly rises to his feet, politely bowing to the woman who after a moment does the same. He then places his hands in his pockets, returning his gaze to Tani.

"Tani-san, you have yet to inform me of who my target will be. All you have made clear is that it will not be the Hitokiri Battousai."

"My apologies Huan-san, I merely wished to get the introductions over with first. Your target is a dangerous man, one who is feared on the streets of Tokyo, even amongst the Yakuza." Shen's attention is once again caught by the information Tani is giving him. The short man continues. "He is name is Zanza."

"Zanza ne? And tell me, why should I hunt this man. What crimes has he committed."

"His crimes are numerous, and his reputation as a fighter-for-hire still stands to this day, even though he's rumored to have disappeared a few years back. He's an infamous street fighter who was also known to fight alongside the Battousai himself."

Shen pauses for a moment as he listens to Hiroshi speak, his eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. The look he has on his face reminds those watching of a panther who caught the scent of its prey. He silently stalks to the window, stopping in front of it to gaze out at the city of Tokyo. Everyone watches him as he takes a moment, seemingly to let this new information sink in. Tani makes one last attempt to get him to accept the job.

"If you need an example of what Zanza is capable of, then just look at what he did to me," Tani gestures to his disfigurement, which Shen has already noticed, before finishing. "Huan-san, you must assist us!"

"Tani-san, only dogs follow commands. I am not one of those. Fortunately for you, however, it is my duty to hunt the evil people of this world. If I am to successfully hunt this man however, I need all of the information on him you can gather. Where he spends his free time at? Any friends he may have? Everything you can find."

"Of course, Haruko-san and her people will act as our spies, gathering any and all information we may need."

"But Tani-san, the Yakuza would have better luck gathering that information than we would. After all, Zanza was well known amongst the underworld."

"That is true Haruko-san. Very well, I'll get some of my people on it immediately. Okuzawa-san, you will escort Huan-san around Tokyo until he becomes familiar with the city. You will also serve as his back up if things go wrong, understand?"

Hiroshi glares at Tani before subtly nodding his head. Turning his attention back to Shen, who still stands gazing out of the window, Tani addresses him one last time.

"Is there anything more you require Huan-san?"

"Hai, as a matter of fact there it." He turns to Tani, as the other two members in the room also have their attention on him, awaiting to here his next request. "I have a couple of acquaintances here in Japan that I would like to catch up with. As far as I know, both of him have traveled here to Japan, and may still reside here. I ask that you track down their whereabouts."

"Very well, Haruko-san will see to it. What are their names?"

"Sagara Sanosuke, and Yukishiro Enishi."

**To Be Continued**...

**Japanese Text:**

**Tennen Rishin-ryu- famous sword style said to have been practiced by many great fighters, namely Okita Soushi of the Shinsengumi.**

**Yaminobu- anyone who has seen the RK oav's should be very familiar with this group. They're a ninja group like Oniwabanshu, who were active during the Bakumatsu but faded into the background after the revolution ended.**

**Ryoushi- means hunter. Ryoushi no Lei Shen means 'Lei Shen the Hunter.'**

**Kunoichi- term for a female ninja**

**Sai- anyone who has watched ninja turtles has seen these weapons before, they're the weapons Raphael uses. If you require a more up-to-date example, think what Jennifer Garner uses in the movie Elektra.**


	9. Reunion of Old Comrades

**A.N.- Hey, everyone, just a side note here. As usual, I wanna start off by thanking all of you who reviewed. Your opinions of this story really matter to me, as it helps me to know that none of the characters are OOC, and that you guys are enjoying where it's going so far. I do wanna bring up a couple of issues though. One is that I understand there are a few OC's in this story, but trust me, each and every OC that I've written in this story were put in here for a reason. With that said, I ask that anyone who reads this story and leaves a review (Crewel, Nyako, etc..) please do try and add comments on my OC's if you please.**

**I told Omasuoniwabanshi that each and every OC I create have a bit of semblance and importance to this story, and I would like to be assured that I have stayed away from the dangerous world of Mary sue's. I'm glad that all of you enjoy the Sano&Megumi interaction, and I'm grateful you like how things are developing with those two thus far, but just keep in mind that while this story may center around Sanosuke and his developing relationship with Megumi, they aren't the only developing characters in this fic. Lawless and I both agreed that Tae never gets written about much, so I've incorporated a bit of a developing romance between she and the OC Shen, and I would like to know what everyone thinks of that as well. Not to mention the use of Tani as a villain out to get Sanosuke, which to my knowledge has yet to be done.**

**All of these things are factors that I ask you as readers to take into consideration when reading this story and leaving a review. With that said, the OC's will be getting a bit more of the spotlight in the chapters to come, so as to shed a little light on their motives by revealing a bit of their backgrounds. So, enjoy this chapter and please review, thank you!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 9- Reunion of Old Comrades**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_Friend -- One who knows all about you and likes you just the same_

The night was a bit chilly out as the former rurouni made his way through the backyard of the Kamiya dojo. It was beginning to get late, and everyone had already retired to their rooms for the evening, or in Yahiko's case back to his own flat. However one person had disappeared not too long after dinner, and Kenshin had yet the chance to sit down and talk with his old friend. A couple of days has passed since the last time they spoke alone, and he knew that Sanosuke had been to many places during his voyage of the world, and the rurouni in him who had once traveled himself, wanted to hear more of his travels.

As he made his way out of the backyard and into the forest of bamboo trees that encompassed the wooded area behind the dojo, he felt the unmistakable feeling of a familiar ki in the depths of the foliage. Kenshin smiled to himself, glad that he had been right in assuming Sanosuke had come here to train. He had seen the former fighter for hire come this way, and therefor assumed that he was coming here for a workout, as he himself had done on numerous occasions. Kenshin, as he made his past a few bushes he stopped, taking in the sight before him.

Kenshin had been able to tell the improvements Sanosuke had undergone during their first meeting when he showed up at the dojo fresh from his travels. However, he was slightly surprised at the sight he walked in on, watching quietly with a studying gaze. Sanosuke was in a tiny clearing, surrounded by bamboo trees as he went through the kata of a sword style that was unfamiliar to Kenshin. Sano's movement's were quick and precise as his wakizashi sliced thru the bamboo foliage before Sano finally stopped, his short sword quickly sheathed back into it's saya in one fluid motion.

Sanosuke stood stock still, Kenshin remaining unmoving as well, as silence reigned amongst the scene. A small gust of wind blew, stirring both Kenshin and Sanosuke's bangs as the latter looked up to regard his friend's presence. Kenshin was about to speak before a creaking sound could be heard, caused by the wind's movement. Suddenly a few of the bamboo trees closest to the spot Sano was standing in slid apart before falling to the ground. Sanosuke tucked his sheathed weapon into the back of his hakama, as he made his way over to Kenshin. The former rurouni said nothing as he tossed the towel he had brought with him to his best friend, who caught the towel effortlessly before using it to dry himself off.

"Arigato, Kenshin. How long have you been here?" Kenshin smiled at his friend who smirked back at him, as Kenshin fingered the hilt on the nihontou Sanosuke had given him as a gift from his travels.

"Not long Sano. I don't recognize the sword style you were just practicing, de gozaru yo. Tell me, what is it called?"

"Muso Jikiden Eishen-Ryu, it's the sword style I picked up while in Okinawa. It focuses mainly on drawing the sword and cutting in a single fluid motion."

Sanosuke, finishing wiping the sweat from his brow, watched his friend silently as the smaller man walked a few feet to the right towards some still standing bamboo trees. Then in the well-recognized battou-jutsu stance, Kenshin drew his sword with speed reminiscent of his days fighting against men like Makoto Shishio, slicing the trees in half before sheathing his sword as the bamboo trees slid apart and fell to the ground. Kenshin turned his head in Sano's direction and opened his eyes to find his friend smiling at him with a look of admiration that Kenshin knew had always been there. Kenshin smiled back at his friend as he made his way back to Sanosuke's side.

"Like battou jutsu?"

"Sort of, only it has different variations. I haven't seen all of them, because I wasn't there long enough to study it."

The two remained quiet for a few moments, listening to the cicada as they made their way back to the dojo's back area. Kenshin was the first to break the silence.

"You seem to have learned a lot from your travels."

"Heh, wasn't much else to do besides travel around, especially when you're as broke as I was."

'It's good to see that you've gotten stronger de gozaru."

"Che, I guess I have Hou-sifu to thank for that." Sanosuke smiled at the memory.

"Oro?" the rurouni asked in slight confusion. At his friends bewildered response, Sanosuke attempted to explain.

"Hou-sifu is an old man I met not too long after I competed in a fighting tournament in Mongolia. That old bastard was a pain in the ass, but he was strong Kenshin. I mean he was as deadly in hand to hand combat as you were with a sword, and that's during the Bakumatsu."

"Sounds like he was a very capable teacher de gozaru yo. So how did you two meet?" Kenshin and Sanosuke walked to the engawa, taking their respective places on the wooden structure, similar to how they did all those years ago.

"Aa, he was capable alright. I had just won a tournament up in Mongolia, and was in a local tavern celebrating. Suddenly this old guy with a short grey beard approaches me, and asks for a friendly match with me. I was still sore from the tournament, even though it had ended a couple of days before this, but I figure 'what the hell?' the guy's old ya know?" Kenshin just smiled and nodded, knowing that Sano had more than likely underestimated his opponent. He listened without a word as Sano continued his story.

"Well, we stepped outside of the tavern and began sparring, and although it was supposed to be just friendly, the old man was deflecting my punches like they were nothing. Our sparring became more and more intense, as I realized that this was no ordinary old man. All of a sudden, the old man starts telling me to use my "ultimate technique", the one I used to win the tournament. I knew he meant the Futae no Kiwami, but as frustrated as he made me, I wasn't out to hurt him." At this point, Kenshin interrupted, wanting to clarify a small detail.

"But you were only able to use it with your right hand, ne?" Sanosuke smirked as he flexed both of his hands, both wrapped in fresh linen bandages, compliments of a certain onna-sensei.

"Hai, when I left that is. But during the time spent traveling across America, around Europe, and through Arabia, I had managed to master it with my left arm, both feet, and my head even." Kenshin gazed at Sano for a moment before smiling, impressed that his friend had been able to nearly master the Futae no Kiwami all by himself, while Sanosuke went on with his story.

"Well, at first I hesitated, but then after a few hits, I got fed up and started using it. My punches still weren't effective though, he just dodged them as if I wasn't even swinging at him, and after a while we stopped sparring. He told me that he had watched me during the tournament, and wanted to test my strength up close. He told me basically the same thing Saitoh told me, that I relied to much on strength and endurance, that I lacked any defense and my body wouldn't hold up forever. Unlike that psycho cop though, Hou-sifu actually respected my abilities at that point, and he told me to come visit his home if I wanted to obtain true strength. Of course I had never had a master before, I was self-taught for the most part, but seeing this old man move the way he did, I realized that if I ever wanted to be strong like you, Aoshi or Saitoh, then I had to see what this guy had to offer."

"So you went to his home and studied under him?"

"Aa, and in the year and a half that I spent there, I had gained more strength than I did in the 5 years that I had traveled. That old man not only helped me fully master the Futae no Kiwami, but he also taught me a fighting style that he had developed over the years."

"I see. And with the skill you possess with a wakizashi, it makes you a more formidable opponent de gozaru yo." Kenshin suddenly looked as if he had suddenly realized something, and then he smirked as he glanced at Sanosuke. "You fight like Aoshi."

"Nani? Like Shinomori? Whatta ya mean Kenshin? I don't use one kodachi, let alone two." Kenshin shook his head, no doubt realizing that Sanosuke didn't know what he meant.

"When I first fought Aoshi so that you, Yahiko, and I could rescue Megumi-dono, he wielded one kodachi, using it to defend against my sword while attacking me with his kempo. I just suddenly realized that other than the fact you use a wakizashi and the Futae no Kiwami, it's pretty much the same thing."

"Not quite Kenshin," Sanosuke chuckled at his friend's confused expression before continuing. "You just said that Aoshi fought defensively with his combination of the kodachi and kempo, but even though I've developed a bit more defense, I still rely more on offense. I even counter-attack more than just using normal defense. Besides, Aoshi couldn't do this."

Sanosuke hopped off of the engawa, removing his sword from his sheath, and then suddenly stabbing the tip of the blade into the ground. Kenshin watched as the tip of the blade appeared to double before the moment of impact, and a projected Futae no Kiwami was sent through the ground of the backyard. Kenshin was slightly surprised and even a bit more impressed to see the growth his friend had gone through in his 6 years of travel. Sanosuke was strong now, and it was that strength that Kenshin knew would be of great use to protect others.

"The Touate, if I recall correctly," Kenshin stated as he watched Sanosuke sheath his short sword and walk back to the engawa. Sanosuke simply nodded in an affirmative manner, showing that Kenshin was correct.

"I see I'm not the only one who's gotten strong too. The brat is a lot better with the sword than when he was younger." Sanosuke commented on Yahiko's new abilities as he took his place back on the veranda.

"Hai. Yahiko has gotten a lot stronger since you left. He's no longer a child, de gozaru yo."

Kenshin remarked thinking back on the sparring match that took place between the young samurai and the former street fighter in front of the dojo's students. Sanosuke and Yahiko were surprisingly even in speed, but Sanosuke had the upper hand in strength while Yahiko had an advantage in technique. It was a unique and exciting match that even Kaoru found herself enjoying thoroughly. The students became fascinated by the taller man who to their knowledge was a newcomer before finding out from their instructors that he was a close friend and skilled fighter. They also gained more respect and admiration for Yahiko as their sensei when he ended up winning the match by knocking the shinai out of Sano's hands.

The two friends fell into a lapse of silence, enjoying the quiet of the evening and bright glow of the twinkling stars in the night sky. Kenshin wanted to discuss another topic, but was unsure of how to approach the subject, as he knew Sanosuke would quickly get defensive. He wasn't sure if his wife or anyone else had noticed it, but Kenshin had quickly picked up on how relaxed Sanosuke and Megumi seemed around each other. It was barely noticeable at first, and during the period the two seemed to be avoiding each other, Kenshin had began to suspect that they no longer felt the same as they did all those years ago. But for the past couple of days it became increasingly apparent, especially because of the fact that Sanosuke and Megumi had come back to the dojo from the clinic at the same time the past two nights.

Deciding on a way that seemed best to approach the subject, Kenshin steeled himself as he broke the silence between them again.

"It is good to see you and Megumi-dono talking again, de gozaru yo." Kenshin could hardly suppress the smile on his face as Sanosuke looked at him with a wary gaze. He had expected this much of a reaction, if not more. The amusement he got from his friend's reaction caused him to go on.

"I noticed that you two were avoiding each other for a while. I had meant to ask you about it, but I could never get a chance to speak with you in private." Kenshin looked on as Sanosuke's demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes reflecting a mixture of worry and at the same time relief. Sanosuke sighed and sat forward, his gaze still on the night time sky.

"Aa, our first meeting didn't really get off to a good start. We both said some things that we didn't mean, so I figured that we both needed a bit of time to ourselves to think about stuff. We talked eventually though and worked everything out, so everything's fine now."

"That is good to hear de gozaru yo. Misao-dono and Aoshi should be arriving any day now, and it will be good to have everybody together again, and in good spirits."

"That's good to know Kenshin, we can celebrate as so as they arrive if you guys want. I do have a couple of things I need to do tomorrow. But if they arrive tomorrow, then we can do it later on in the afternoon."

Kenshin nodded as both men stood to their feet and began walking in the direction of their rooms. Kenshin opened the door to where his wife and their son lay sleeping, smiling softly as he wondered what he ever did to deserve such wonderful friends and family. He heard Sanosuke's shoji open, and spoke again before moving into his own room.

"I don't know what you are looking for or what you want from this life, Sanosuke, but whatever it is, I sincerely hope you find it." Sanosuke paused in the open doorway of his room, grinning at Kenshin's statement.

"I think...I may already have Kenshin." Kenshin smiled in reply and both entered their rooms, the shoji's closing quietly behind them.

In an office located in the chilly region of Hokkaido, a tall man stands gazing out of the window of his office, a cigarette lit in his hand as he takes a smooth puff of the object. He is awaiting to hear from on of his subordinates, having just wrapped up a case he has been working on, only to receive news that to him, was slightly disturbing. Normally he would pay such things no attention, as it wasn't uncommon for this type of occurrence to happen. And yet the severity and growing numbers of such occurrences had his instincts telling him that there was more to it than that.

His attention is drawn away from his thoughts as he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps running down the hall, no doubt to his office. Keeping his gaze on the snow-filled scenery outside, he waits until he hears a knock at the door. He doesn't answer right away, giving his subordinate a chance to catch their breath. After a few moments of silence and another knock at the door, he finally speaks.

"Enter." A young looking man, appearing to be in his mid twenties, enters the room and walks stiffly to the desk before saluting his superior.

"Fujita-san." He addresses in a respectful tone, awaiting confirmation from his commander before speaking. The elder man simply takes another puff of his cigarette, his gaze still on the window, but he still speaks.

"You have information." At the younger man's affirmative response, he continues. "Give me your report."

"Sir, our sources have confirmed that there is indeed a growing number of Yakuza in Tokyo. The authorities there have been dealing with a growing number of incidents, mostly muggings and minor civil disturbances, although a couple of incidents are reported to have been settled by civilian interference."

At this, the man known as Fujita pauses his smoking, letting the new information sink in. He's well aware that although Yakuza are not the strongest of all fighters, and that they operate in numbers, yet he knows it is their numbers that can make them a problem. And yet a couple of the incidents were settled by civilians, and he knows only a few civilians in Tokyo that are capable of successfully taking on a group of Yakuza. Seeing that his subordinate has stopped speaking, he turns slightly and narrows his eyes as a sign for the man to finish his report. The young man flinches under his superior's gaze before continuing with his findings.

"We have yet been able to confirm the reason behind the growing numbers, but it is rumored that there is some big event being planned. However these are just speculation at the moment, sir."

Fujita simply returns his gaze out of the window. It is obvious to him that there is something going on, yet with the exception of the increasing number of Yakuza and the equally increasing disturbances, there is nothing to support his suspicion. Of course, these two reasons are all that is required for him, especially if there is someone behind them pulling the strings, which he suspects there is. With another puff of his cigarette, he regards the young officer behind him, believing that this is all of the information that is available at the moment.

"Is that all then?"

"Not quite Fujita-san." At Fujita's raised eyebrow, the only indication that he's interested, the younger officer clarifies. "We have reports also that there have been sightings of someone fitting the description of the wanted criminal, Zanza."

The elder man's response makes the younger man more nervous than his previous glare. Fujita's eyes narrow and he smiles wickedly, and his expression reminds the young officer of a wolf on the prowl.

"Send a message to our officers in Tokyo to have Chou investigate the Zanza sightings. Tell him to start by paying a visit to the Kamiya dojo. As for the Yakuza, I'll be returning along with my wife back to Tokyo, to personally oversee the investigation of the matter."

"Sir!" The subordinate replies and leaves immediately to set about his task. Fujita returns his gaze back to the window, finishing off the last of his cigarette and stubbing it into the ashtray.

"Masaka, it looks like the ahou may be of some use."

The samurai known as Hiroshi makes his way through the halls of the western style home, his eyes intent and searching as he makes his way to the yard in the back of the mansion. His suspicion of his foreign associate increases the more time goes by. The gaijin keeps to himself, and his motives and abilities are unclear to Hiroshi. He is well aware of his reputation, or as much of it that is known amongst the rumors he's heard. Of course, that is all his reputation appears to be at this time, rumors that are unknown to all but the people of his native land.

As Hiroshi opens the door leading out to the backyard area, he is slightly surprised to see the man in question outside in the yard. The man known as Huan Lei Shen stands poised in a stance that the samurai has never seen before. He takes quick notice of their benefactor Tani sitting in a chair at a table, watching the display in silent fascination. Hiroshi observes the gaijin, noting that his body is completely relaxed and at ease, his eyes closed and his face expresses nothing but total tranquility, yet mixed with a look that can only be described as patient concentration.

"How long has he been at it?" Hiroshi asks his employer. The short round man pulls out his watch, pausing from sipping on his cup of sake to respond.

"Only a couple of hours." He replaces the watch back in the pocket of his western style suit as the two men look on to the gaijin.

In the yard, Lei Shen stands poised, his breathing slow and deep; even, like that of a person sleeping. His body is sweating due to the heat of the early afternoon sun, yet his mind makes no acknowledgment of such a matter. His head was perfectly lined with his spinal column, ensuring that his neck muscles were completely relaxed. His shoulders were not hunched and his arms were not fully extended, his elbows were kept close to his body. His hands are open, not balled into fist or kept straight and stiff like most other martial arts. Hiroshi also notes that most, if not all of his body weight was kept on one leg, which the samurai guessed added more stability to his balance.

Shen opens his eyes slowly, his body fully relaxed and his breathing slow and natural, as he begins to move through his kata. His movements are graceful as his hands move up and down, back and forward, left and right in slow, precise motions. Nothing else exists to him, nothing else matters. He is completely at peace and oblivious to the world around him as he continues his exercises. As Shen continues his kata, his movements begin to slowly increase in speed and momentum, yet it continues to appear natural. Almost instinctive even. These slow, graceful, and methodical movements remind the others even more of a jungle cat, a panther in its own habitat, ready to hunt its prey at any given moment. As his movements become faster, an aura that was seemingly never present before begins to surface, and Hiroshi's own intuition picks up on this as well.

"You feel that too, don't you?" The kunoichi who seemingly appears out of nowhere once again, addresses her samurai partner, who is not surprised by her sudden presence and simply responds with a nod. Tani however, not being a trained fighter, is lost as to what his two agents are referring to.

"Feel what?" His tone confirms his confusion, and the kunoichi makes no attempt to respond, leaving it to Hiroshi to fill him in.

"His ki. As you may not know, the most skilled of warriors develop a ki, a fighting spirit that they are able to harness and exude. This ki can only be achieved by someone with extensive training. Of course just training doesn't guarantee a powerful ki, one must also have a determined mind and a strong spirit."

At this Tani looks back to see Shen end his movements, his body still relaxed and in the same position he started out in. He continues his stillness as the cloud of dust that was created by his movements begins to clear with a gust of wind. Shen exhales slowly before straightening and turning his attention to the three onlookers. The kunoichi, Haruko makes no movement, though her eyes express an unspoken wonder of the style she has just seen practiced. The samurai, Hiroshi merely smirks at his associate, thinking that the rumors of his reputation might not be just rumors after all. And Tani claps his hands, amazed at the exhibition that was just displayed by his foreign agent.

Shen walks calmly to them, taking up a towel that he left folded on the table Tani is sitting at when he came out to the yard. As he wipes the sweat from his body, Hiroshi asks the question that is on everyone's minds.

"What you were doing just now, it's a type of martial arts style ne?"

"Hai."

"What's it called?" Haruko speaks next.

"Tai Chi Chuan, helps keep me relaxed and alert at all times." Shen having finished wiping his body of sweat, turns his attention to the kunoichi whom he has had little interaction with since their first meeting a couple of nights ago. "I take it you have information for me." Haruko nods her head in the affirmative.

"We have confirmed sightings of the man you described to us as Sagara Sanosuke. We have also attained a list of his usual hang outs, the most likely being a local dojo known as Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo, a clinic called Oguni clinic, and a restaurant called the Akabeko."

At the last part, Shen grins broadly, the amusement of it tickling him on the inside. It's as if fate itself is telling him that their fates are somehow intertwined. He is silent for a moment before he responds.

"And of the other man?"

"We have reports that a man fitting the description of the one you call Yukishiro Enishi have been spotted in both Rakuninmura and the Kyoto area." Shen's face for the first time shows a slight amount of confusion. He has heard of the latter, but the former is unknown to him. He turns his body more to face them, as Tani sits quietly sipping his sake, watching the discussion continue.

"Rakuninmura?" Shen directs his question to Haruko who simply nods. Hiroshi closes his eyes briefly, the same type of amused smile that was just on Shen's face now plastered onto his as he explains.

"Rakuninmura is a desolate place where only outcasts of society and those who have given up on life dwell. It is said that anyone who goes there has thrown away everything in their life. If your friend is there, he is more than likely a lost cause, and will be of no help to you."

At this revelation, Shen makes no response, his face has once again adopted its stoicism. The news is sobering to him, that this man, the only man to have ever escaped him has given up. Shen begins to silently make his way back inside, his towel now draped around his neck. He only pauses in his step as Hiroshi addresses him.

"If you're going to Rakuninmura, you'll need someone to guide you there." Without looking back at his associate, he responds before walking again.

"I'm not going, at least not today. I have a prior obligation. Arigato Haruko-san, for your efforts." With that, Shen walks into the mansion toward his quarters.

Sanosuke walks through the streets of downtown Tokyo, ignoring the looks he's getting from many of the people out on the streets. This section of Tokyo has never been friendly, and he was never intimidated by any of the people here before he went on the straight and narrow (well as straight and narrow as Sanosuke can comfortably get), as these areas used to be his turf. And with his enhanced abilities from his world travels, he has no need to feel threatened.

The afternoon sun warms him as he makes his way to his old friend's home, and the feel of the silk that his clothing his made of only adds to his comfort. He smiles as he closes his eyes, and thanks his Chinese female friend for the new replica of his usual gi and pants outfit, complete with his trademark _Aku_ symbol stitched on the back. The formal gi and hakama Kenshin and Kaoru had been so kind to provide him with were now shed, Sanosuke opting for comfort rather than remaining incognito.

He stops as he nears the door of his friend, Katsu's apartment, the wrapped bundle he's brought with him safely tucked underneath his arm. He's amused that his friend still lives in the same building, in the same section of Tokyo. Lifting a fist, he proceeds to bang on the door.

"Hey Katsu! Open up, it's me." He hears the sound of rustling before the shoji slides open, revealing a wide eyed Tsukioka Katsuhiro.

"Sano! Is that really you?"

"Of course you baka! Are ya gonna let me in or not?"

Katsu steps aside letting Sanosuke enter before closing the shoji behind him. Sanosuke walks to the low table in the middle of the room, his eyes taking in the sight of newspaper articles and pamphlets stacked about the room. He places the package down before he flops himself down cross legged as Katsu moves about the room, getting a couple of bottles of sake from his supply and two cups, before making his way back to the table as well.

"It's been a long time hasn't it ahou? So when did you get back?"

Katsu begins as he fills the two cups with the alcoholic beverage. Sanosuke gladly accepts his cup and empties it, the warm liquid sliding down his throat. It's been a long time since he's been able to enjoy Japanese sake, and the taste is refreshing to him. His nerves have been slightly on edge, though he is not sure why. At first he had been slightly concerned with the warrant, that for all he knew, was still out on him. But as the days passed and he fell back into the comfort of being amongst friends, people who were near family to him, the warrant mattered less and less. Yet his unease continued, and the sake he was drinking combined with the presence of his old Sekihoutai comrade/childhood friend was beginning to relax him. He answered his friend as Katsu refilled his cup.

"Aa, it has. I got back about a week ago."

"Really? Honestly, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about this place." Katsu calmly drinks his sake, refilling both he and Sano's cups before repeating the process.

"Nah, ya know I ain't gonna forget about this place. This is home, and besides, us Sekihoutai gotta stick together remember?"

"Hai, that we do. So, what's with the package?" Katsu motions to the wrapped bundle Sanosuke has laying right beside him. Sanosuke blinks for a moment, apparently having forgotten about it, and then smirks as he picks it up to hand it to Katsu. Katsu raises one eyebrow, but takes the large package from his friend.

"It's your gift. A little something I picked up while traveling in Europe. I figured it was something you'd like."

Sanosuke watches with some satisfaction as Katsu unwraps the gift to reveal a blank wooden canvas with several pieces of paper almost the same size, as well as a wooden container. Katsu examines the canvas before opening the wooden container, and his eyes widen even more when he discovers the container to be filled with inks of different colors. Katsu looks wide eyed from the gift to his friend, who is still smirking while calmly sipping on his sake, then back to the gift.

"Surprising ne, Katsu?"

"Very, considering I never pictured you as the thoughtful type."

"Oi, ya know you got a very strange way of showing gratitude." Katsu blinks for a moment before smiling at his old friend.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sanosuke. This is an excellent gift." Katsu moves back to the table and sake as they resume their drinking.

"So, why don't you update me on what's been going on around Tokyo since I left."

"Eh, nothing much happened after you left to be honest. If you're wondering about the warrant, it might still be out for you, though I doubt the police are still paying any attention to that. You've been gone so long I wouldn't be surprised if they've given up on it."

Katsu pauses to empty yet another cup of sake, as he and Sanosuke finish the first of the two bottles, before moving onto the second one. Sanosuke does likewise, and nods his head, a temporary relief settling over him for the moment. As Katsu opens another bottle of sake, he continues the discussion with more up to date news.

"My paper's doing fine, well as fine as it can considering my thoughts on the government." They pause as both Katsu and Sano chuckle for a moment as they both empty their cups yet again. "Of course dealing with my paper, I have been catching onto some strange things that have been going on lately." Sanosuke regards his friend silently, asking him to continue.

"What strange things?"

"Well, I've noticed that the Yakuza seem to out and about more often these days."

"What's so strange about that? They're Yakuza, of course they're gonna be out roaming the streets."

"But it's different Sano. At first, I thought the same thing you did, and I didn't pay it too much attention. But these guys are more numerous than I've ever seen them in all my years of living in this city. And because of that, the crime has risen a bit. There are even rumors going around."

"What rumors?" Sanosuke's attention is now focused purely on the topic at hand, as he carefully absorbs what his friend is telling him. His thoughts go back to conversation with Megumi 2 days prior, and of how she treated 3 injured thugs who were Yakuza themselves.

"Well, I did some snooping around, and apparently there's supposed to be something big going on. I don't know what it is but I'm assuming it's big because rumor has it that these guys have some political power backing them."

'_Why does this sound so familiar?'_ Sanosuke thinks silently as he continues to drink.

"You really think these guys have some hidden agenda."

"I'm not sure, but judging by the number of these guys and the rumors, it wouldn't surprise me if they did."

"Aa, you've got a point there Katsu. If there is something going down, I'm pretty sure I'll hear about it sooner or later. Right now though, I just wanna kick back and enjoy my rest from my travels with some good ol fashioned sake."

"That's right, you've been gone for a long time. Why don't you fill me in over a few more drinks?" Sanosuke grins at Katsu, who returns his grin, as the they converse over Sanosuke's adventures while drinking more sake.

To Be Continued...

**Japanese terms**:

**Saya- sheath**

**Muso Jikiden Eishen ryu- this is a very real sword style that I thought would be appropriately suited for Sanosuke, while I was doing research for this chapter. If you want to know more on this style, let me know in your review, and I'll email the link.**

**Tai Chi Chuan- again, another REAL style, this one though is a form of martial arts. Again, if you'd like to know more, let me know in the review section and I'll email the info.**

**Sifu- Chinese, or Mandarin more specifically, meaning master. It's an equivalent to Sensei or Shishou.**

**Rakuninmura- for those of you who have not read the manga, this is an area of Tokyo I believe, that can only be describe as run-down and cruddy, where people who have either given up on life or cannot adapt to the social changes of the era reside. Enishi was last seen here at the end of the manga.**

**Yakuza- Japanese gangs/mafia types.**

**Ne- basically saying "isn't it"**

**Nani- what**

**Ahou- moron**

**Masaka- Well**


	10. Revelations

**A.N.- Hello again everyone! Wow, I can't believe the response I've gotten for last chapter. It became almost as popular in reviews as chapter 1! And because the response was so great, I've decided to post earlier just for all of you! This chapter as some of you may know, has been a long time coming for many readers of this story. That's right folks, the inevitable meeting has finally arrived. Pay close attention because in this chapter, you'll learn more of Shen and his background, his motives and his connection to Sanosuke. This chapter will definitely be the one to set the mood for later chapters. Also, more friends come to gather as the Kenshin-gumi finally reunite fully, and more SxM interaction for all of you who are missing it. So with that said, enjoy yourselves and let's see some more positive results!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 10- Dinner at the Akabeko**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_Great men are like eagles, and build their nest on some lofty solitude_

The late afternoon sun was still warm out as Sanosuke walked through the semi-busy streets of Tokyo, arms loaded with wrapped gifts that he had just paid for and picked up. Fresh from China, except for the small detour to Okinawa, he had come back with expensive items that he had been told by close friends on the continent made excellent gifts. Several rolls of silk in various colors were packed into his large sack, as well as a book and the weapons he'd picked up in Okinawa. The rolls of silk he brought he'd taken to a local seamstress during the brief period he'd been avoiding Megumi.

He'd paid the people to have the silk woven into outfits that he now carried, ready to give to his friends as gifts from his worldly travels. Sanosuke was a gambling man, and he was willing to bet that the others (mainly Kaoru) had probably thought he'd forgotten about them. He winced as he was reminded of the tongue lashing he got from the swords woman about the sword he'd given to Kenshin. Kenshin of course had assured her that he wouldn't carry it around with him at all times like he used to with the sakabatou, and that he'd also refrain from using it except only in emergency situations.

He was close to the dojo now and could hear the chatter of voices coming from inside the residence, and he smiled, recognizing the voice of one genki ninja girl he knew all too well. Opening the door to the Kamiya residence, or was it Himura now, he still couldn't really remember which now applied, and making his way inside Sanosuke was greeted with the usual sight of Kenshin. The former rurouni stepped through the open shoji of the main room, smiling all the while as he approached Sano. The chatter could still be heard from the main room, letting Sanosuke know that everyone else was there as well.

"Welcome back Sanosuke. Would you like some assistance?"

Ever the polite man, Kenshin offered his help but a part of him knew that Sanosuke probably wouldn't accept it. So he was surprised when Kenshin found his arms filled with three wrapped packages, while Sanosuke kept a hold on the others. Looking up into the main room as he saw movement headed their way, Sanosuke asked the obvious.

"Everyone's here I take it?" Sensing the presence of the others as well, who no doubt caught sight of the taller man themselves, Kenshin smiled warmly and nodded.

"Hai. Misao-dono and Aoshi arrived within a couple of hours of your departure." Turning as they saw people begin to pile out of the main room, Kaoru with Kenji in her arms and Yahiko leading first, followed by the two aforementioned shinobi, Kenshin decided to make more small talk.

"So, how was your friend Katsu doing?"

"Doing fine. His paper is doing as well as it can, and he was quite pleased with the gift I had gotten for him during my travels." Sanosuke smiled at the memory of his friend's astonished gaze, as Misao made her way to them smiling cheerfully, followed by Kaoru, Yahiko, and Aoshi.

"Sano!" Misao's cheerful cry was still as bubbly as ever, though Sanosuke had quickly taken notice of the slight changes she'd undergone over the years.

"Oi, Itachi-musume!"

"Kencho-kick!" Sano was caught off guard as his head was suddenly introduced to the young woman's boot. Hissing in pain, Sanosuke rubbed the spot on his head where the kick had connected.

"ITAI! Oi, what the hell was that for!"

"That's for leaving without a word or a letter to us!" Misao whopped him once again for good measure. "And that's for calling me weasel!"

Sanosuke scowled at her and then at Kaoru and Yahiko who were trying and failing miserably to hide their snickers. Kenji was giggling playfully and reaching out to either the young woman or the taller man, as it was hard to tell with the two right in front of each other. The miniature Kenshin, whom Sano had quickly noticed didn't seem to get along too well with his Tou-san, had somewhat taken a liking to Sano. This had not been lost on either of his parents, both of whom Sano had caught with looks of hurt in their eyes at times, although Kenshin was much better at hiding his, while his wife practically wore them on her sleeves. His scowl soon left though as Misao made another gesture, this time gentler as she hugged him around the waist.

"It's good to see you again though." She pulled back to look at him, her cheerful disposition bringing the grin back on his face. "We were afraid we might not ever see you again, until Yahiko brought us your letter. Well at least I was, Aoshi-sama hasn't given any inclination to feeling the same."

At the name of the former okashira, Sanosuke looked up to meet the gaze of the man who not once but twice had fought against Kenshin, to the point where he'd even aligned himself with Shishio. Taking a step forward to stand in front of the impassive man, Sanosuke scrutinized him as he knew Aoshi had been silently doing to him. Sanosuke grinned again and held his hand out for a traditional western handshake.

"Shinomori." Aoshi glanced at his briefly before grasping it with his own, and giving it a firm shake.

"Sagara."

A brief quiet settled on the scene before it was broken by the sound of the front gate opening. Everyone looked up to see the good doctor Takani Megumi step in and quickly take notice of the scene she had just walked in on. Sanosuke and Aoshi had just finished shaking hands, in greeting she assumed, as Misao cheerfully gave her a hello and Kenshin and Kaoru promptly did the same. Smiling and walking forward, Megumi responded to their welcomes with her own response, and that's when she caught sight of the packages that both Kenshin and Sanosuke held. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pointed to them as she asked the question that everyone else had seemingly forgotten to ask.

"What are the packages for?"

Blinking a moment as realization set in, Misao, Yahiko, and Kaoru quickly took notice of the objects as well, and looked to both Kenshin and Sanosuke for clarification. Kenshin smiled warmly as he answered their silent questions.

"These are gifts Sano has gotten for us de gozaru yo."

While Yahiko and Megumi had been able to keep their cool about the gifts, Misao and Kaoru had reacted immediately, the former reaching to snag a gift from Sano who deftly side stepped each of her attempts. Kaoru meanwhile tried to get information from her husband, thinking Sanosuke might've told him what they were.

"Do you know what they are Kenshin?"

At his wife's hopeful and expectant gaze Kenshin continued to smile as he shook his head, indicating he did not. The group's attention was diverted to Sanosuke, who called for their attention while he had his free hand on Misao's head, the arm extended to keep her at a distance as she growled playfully and continued to try reaching the gifts.

"Oi! I'm hungry, so let's go already. I'll give you your gifts once we get there."

Sanosuke began heading for the gates as everyone followed him.

"Where are we going?" Misao questioned, not having been informed of the plans made once she and Aoshi arrived. Kenshin who was a couple of steps in front of her, turned his head still smiling.

"To the Akabeko, to celebrate Sano's return de gozaru yo."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she eyed the former street fighter's back, as he led the group through the streets of Tokyo towards the restaurant, barely recognizing the fact that Megumi had fallen only a step behind him on his right side.

"Really? And who's going to pay for this I wonder?"

She had the sneaking suspicion it was her, and although she could afford it nowadays thanks to the students she'd manage to acquire over the years, plus her occasional teaching at the Maekaewa dojo, she didn't quite feel like being left out of the decision to go, especially if she was gonna be picking up the bill. The answer she received however, was not what she nor any of the group were expecting, save for Kenshin who answered her accusing question.

"Sano has said it is his treat de gozaru yo."

"WHAT?" Was the immediate response from all but Kenshin who smiled politely, Aoshi who remained impassive as usual, and Sanosuke who grinned smugly in amusement.

The reunited group made their into the Akabeko, which strangely wasn't very busy today, only to be welcomed by a cheerful Tsubame, who led them to their table after giving Sano a hug for his return. Sanosuke didn't miss the tell tale blush on the young girl's cheeks when she caught Yahiko's gaze. Yahiko for his part was smiling affectionately at the girl, although Sano could still see the blush on his cheeks as well. He'd have to remember to tease them about it later. He had to stifle a laugh at that, grateful to see that things hadn't changed too much during his travels. When he'd first come back, he'd been hesitant to think that things might've changed too much and that he had missed it. But the group still acted the same for the most part, although there was more maturity amongst most of them.

They were led to a booth big enough to seat all of them, Kenshin slipping in towards the middle, followed by Kaoru and Kenji who sat beside him. Yahiko sat on the edge of the booth on the other side of Kaoru, so that he could be free to move about should the young waitress need any help. Aoshi slipped in towards the middle as well, Misao settling in beside him. Megumi sat down next to Misao, with Sanosuke sitting beside her on the edge of the booth across from Yahiko, his back towards the entrance. Tsubame quickly appeared back with cups and a pot of tea, but Sanosuke prompted her for some sake instead. Tsubame went back to get the sake, while Kenshin decided to get more of the conversation started.

"So Sano, how have you acquired the money to pay for this?" At this question everyone eyed him suspiciously, as if already expecting the answer to involve gambling or something equally dishonest. Sanosuke just looked at them mockingly before grinning smugly.

"From a tournament in Mongolia." The groups expressions changed slightly at this. Kenshin, Yahiko and Misao held looks of interest, obviously wanting to hear the details. Kaoru appeared interested as well, while Megumi just gazed at him warily, knowing already that fighting would be involved.

"A tournament, really?" Yahiko asked him, only getting a nod in response as Sano was focused on Tsubame approaching the table with a jug of sake. Sano quickly reached up and relieved the young waitress of the alcoholic burden, setting it on the table and uncorking it. Kenshin sipped more of his tea before responding.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning last night about a tournament before you met that man, Hou." Everyone's attention switched between Sano and Kenshin, wanting to be filled in on the things that the two men had discussed. Misao was wide-eyed, wanting to hear the story more than anyone.

"Tell us more about the tournament, and this Hou guy."

"Alright, alright," he said passively, quickly drinking his cup of sake before starting the tale. Tsubame sat down next to Yahiko, apparently interested in the tale as well.

"Well, I was broke during most of my traveling, sleeping outside most of the time and doing more sight seeing than much more of anything really. When I got to Mongolia, I had learned more about how to use the Futae No Kiwami," at this part a snort was heard from Megumi, showing she was not at all pleased with that part of the story. Everyone else said nothing, although there was some amusement on some of their faces. Sanosuke glanced at her out the corner of his eyes, and Megumi felt some satisfaction at knowing she could still get under his skin so easily.

"Anyways," he said with emphasis before continuing,"I had wanted to test my new ability, and I'd found out in a tavern that a fighting tournament was being held. I'd heard that there were going to be some top fighters from other parts of the world competing, so needless to say I was interested. I managed to get in, and the competition was fierce. A lot of the guys were O.K. fighters, but some of them were GOOD, and the further I got in the tournament, the harder the fights became. Of course you weren't allowed to kill your opponent, so it was fun for the most part. However there was this one guy, he was tall and very built, a little bit taller than me actually, and he didn't really seem to agree with that rule. He killed several of his opponents."

At this Sanosuke paused to drink some more sake, Kenshin and Yahiko joining him. The others were silent, but it was apparent that they all could tell where the story was going, and how they felt about this particular person Sanosuke spoke of. After a couple of more drinks Sano continued.

"Well, I narrowly won my bout in the semi-finals. That was a really good fight. So I ended up fighting this guy in the final match. It was the toughest fight I had fought since I fought Anji. I beat him in the end thanks to the Futae no Kiwami, but by the time it was over I was so tired and injured that for the next couple of days I just rested. I felt good inside though, knowing I had gotten stronger, and the prize I won wasn't too shabby either."

"So what did you win?" Kaoru asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, after I spent two days practically laid up, I got a few good sized bags of gold and silver coins, and a medallion that I keep in my bag with the rest of my stuff." Misao and Tsubame were enthralled by the tale, while Kaoru and Megumi were more surprised by the amount of money he had won. Kenshin calmly placed his empty cup down, only to see Kaoru quickly refill it.

"And I take it that you met Hou after this, ne?" At Sanosuke's nod, Misao quickly became excited by the promise of another tale.

"So who is this Hou guy?"

"Hou-sifu is an old man I met after I won that tournament. He saw me fight during the tournament and offered to train me. I spent a year and a half at his home learning a style he had developed during his own travels around the world. I still cringe thinking about carrying those buckets of water from a river 2 miles away, and up a lot of steps to his home. I thought it was pointless at first, some of the stuff he had me doing, but by the time I left I felt stronger than I ever had in my entire life. I told Kenshin about him last night while we were outside talking."

Kaoru and the others looked to Kenshin who affirmed the statement with a nod. They then returned their gazes to Sano who began picking up the wrapped gifts he'd brought with him. He began looking at them before handing them out to their respective persons, until he got to Tae's. After looking around the restaurant briefly, he then directed a question to Tsubame who received her gift with a quiet word of thanks.

"Oi, where's Tae? I got a gift for her too." Blinking for a moment Tsubame then responded with more fervor.

"Oh, she went out to the market to get some more ingredients. She's only been gone for maybe an hour or so, so she should be back soon."

With that she unwrapped her gift, along with the others who were equally as astonished as she was. Kaoru was shocked as her gift was a kimono of dark violet color, with golden embroidered cherry blossom designs. Tsubame received a light blue kimono with white lotus designs. Misao's was a sea green color that was littered with golden floral and stem patterns. Megumi was simply speechless as she unwrapped her gift of a silver colored kimono with a golden crane design, the bird's body beautifully sewn on the back, with the wings outstretched reaching around the sides to the front of the garment.

Megumi looked up in awe, only to see Sanosuke looking at her with his trademark grin, though the look in his eyes told her differently. There was a greater seriousness in his gaze, as if he were holding his breath awaiting her approval. Absently he heard the other women's opinions of their gift.

"Kirei!" Tsubame exclaimed, while Kaoru looked over her gift as well.

"So that's why you asked me about our sizes. I thought you were trying to be funny. Arigato gozaimasu, Sano."

Tsubame and Misao followed her example, murmuring their thanks as well as they continued to admire their presents. Sanosuke nodded in acceptance at their thanks, but still kept his focus on Megumi, who was looking at the kimono with a sense of fondness, as if being given a rare and beautiful treasure. She looked back up at Sano, and smiled at him, murmuring her thanks even though she was sure he could see the redness of her cheeks. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Aoshi, all of whom had silently been watching and admiring the ladies' gifts, began unwrapping their own.

Kenshin and Yahiko found their gifts contained outfits as well. Kenshin held up a red gi, similar in color to his own hair, only this one was embroidered with a gold dragon design. The white hakama pants were new and unstained, no rips or tears that were sewn up like with his former wear. Yahiko held up his gi as well, a dark blue gi with a white dragon design, complete with grey hakama pants. Yahiko let out a long whistle as continued to admire his gift, while Kenshin thanked Sanosuke for the thoughtful gesture. Aoshi thanked Sanosuke for his gift as well, a Japanese translated copy of Sun Tzu's Art of War. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be given a gift from the street fighter, but he tried not to let his surprise show.

After everyone got their thanks out of the way, the group once again lapsed into conversation while they waited for Tae to return so they could begin their meal.

Tae watched as the nice elderly man at the vegetable stand wrapped up her purchases. She pushed back the groan that was threatening to escape her lips as she was loaded down with more things to carry. She couldn't believe that she had let their supplies get this low, she'd never been this inattentive before, especially with her business. But lately it seemed as if she had become a bit negligent, as if her attention was divided. Luckily the supplies hadn't gotten dangerously low, and she'd had enough to tide the restaurant over while she went out and got more.

Of course going to the market could be a hassle at times, especially when you had to buy a lot of things. She was used to it though, it wasn't the first time in all her years of being a restaurant hostess that she had gone through this type of situation. It had simply been awhile. Inwardly, she knew just who it was that seemed to occupy her thoughts lately. She was willing to bet that Tsubame had caught on as well. The young girl, despite her mild mannered appearance, could be very attentive to things.

Lei Shen. He had continued to intrigue her ever since there first meeting close to a week ago. At first she thought him as a stoic and serious man, but he had quickly proven that to be a misconception. His flirting had caught her off guard, though it was quite different from the other experiences she'd had. Men found her attractive, that much she knew, but none of the prospects ever worked out. All of the men that she had accepted offers of courtship from seemed to be more interested in her family's business than in her.

Why else would a woman her age still be single? But Lei Shen just seemed different. Even though he was a man who was more than capable in combat, at least from what she had seen during their first meeting, he carried himself with a humility that she found strangely attractive to her. He was polite, and charming when he wanted to be, and was merely content with her company. He had saved her life, and not asked anything of her, not expected any repayment. Tae had tried to offer him a free meal the day he first set foot in her establishment, but he had politely refused, insisting that she owed him nothing, because it was his duty to carry out such tasks.

Shen was secretive though. She did not yet know about him, what his business in Japan was, or what his life in China was like before he came here. Tae had tried asking him, but someway he had skillfully managed to evade her questions, and she had the sinking feeling that he was hiding something from her. Maybe something he kept hidden from everyone. It wasn't the type of feeling you get from a suspicious person, or even like a feeling you get from someone who was ashamed. It was more the vibes a person who has been wronged or is missing something, and did not trust other people anymore would give.

Tae was an intuitive woman, and her intuition was telling her it was more likely than not the latter. His eyes sometimes held a twinge of sadness in them that she had faintly caught flickers of a few times during their meetings. It was as if he used his charm to keep her from prying too deep into him. And for some reason that she was still unsure of, the thought that he didn't completely trust her saddened her. They had spent ample time talking of her life, or rather she had spent time talking about it while he contentedly listened, or asked a question that she would deem wasn't too forward.

Tae had spoken of her family, of the restaurant that had been started by her father and then handed down to her. Of her twin sister, Sae, who owned a similar restaurant in Kyoto, and who had spoken of a man she had begun to spend her time with for the past year in her letters. Tae sighed in frustration, she simply wanted to know more about him, wanted him to trust her more. Yet a part of her was hesitant. What was the point of getting attached to him if he would only be leaving? She didn't know much of what he did for a living, and she didn't want to think of him as a brute of a man that fought for a living. He just didn't present that sort of image, unlike a certain other man she had known once.

Lost in her own thoughts, Tae didn't see the figure that was standing in front of her until she bumped into him. Staggering back she felt two hands grab her and steady her, keeping her from falling onto her butt and spilling her groceries. Preparing to mutter an apology, Tae was stunned into silence as she noticed the subject of her thoughts was also the person she'd bumped into. Shen held her with a steady grip and smiled politely at her, reminding the hostess to do the same. As he released her and stood back at full height, Tae realized that he was dressed nicely in his typical Chinese mandarin suit, only instead of this one being red like the one he'd worn the night he'd helped her, it was a purple one with golden trim. Shen held out his hand to her, still smiling at her as if they were old friends.

"It's quite crowded out today, ne Tae-dono?"

"Hai, it is Shen-san." Tae could feel the blush in her cheeks as she realized he'd probably caught her staring at him. Stepping back, Tae bowed while uttering a soft _sumimasen_. Shen just waved off her apology as he motioned to the objects in her arms.

"Allow me to carry that for you, please."

"Iya, Shen-san, you're probably busy and I wouldn't want you to be going out of your way for me." Reaching for the bags, Shen ignored her reply as he relieved her of her burden.

"Nonsense, I'm unoccupied for the moment and I was heading to your establishment to eat, so it would not be out of my way."

He turned his head still smiling at her, as he stepped aside and allowed her to lead the way to her restaurant. Tae smiled back in appreciation as she started on her way with Shen following close behind. As they walked, Tae kept stealing glances at him as they made small talk, mostly about her day. And to Tae's surprise, Shen didn't change the subject when she'd asked about his day, replying that he'd only did some training and that he'd found the whereabouts of an old friend of his. Tae was grateful that he was finally showing signs of trusting her a bit more, and she'd had the instinctive urge to inquire as to the name of his friend, but she thought better against it. Tae returned her attention back to where they were walking, seeing the restaurant as they got nearer and nearer.

Tae opened the half opened door further, and entered as Shen followed her in. They could hear lively chatter as Tae directed him to the kitchen in the back, showing him where he could set the groceries down. Tae thanked him for his help as they made their way back out of the kitchen, and he bid her words of welcome as the two looked up to Tsubame who was calling out to Tae, as the young girl made her way towards them. Tae greeted the girl who was like a surrogate daughter to her, while Shen noticed a very familiar sight at a table in the direction the waitress just came from. Shen's eyes widened in the slightest, before he suddenly broke into a jog towards the aforementioned table. He could faintly hear Tsubame gasp and Tae call his name as he pulled his right arm back, and launched an open handed blow to the back of the man with spiky brown hair.

Sanosuke was sitting at the table laughing with his reunited friends as they continued to quickly get back into their usual routine of teasing and poking fun at each other. Tsubame, who was sitting at Yahiko's side, stood up as she noticed Tae come out of the kitchen, making the announcement that the woman had returned. While Kenshin and the others looked up to see the sight of Tae leading a foreignly dressed man back out of the kitchen, Sanosuke continued to polish off his sake, listening as Yahiko informed the others that said man seemed to be the focus of their female friend's attention lately.

'_This should be interesting.'_ Sanosuke thought while staring into his cup as Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao seemed to take interest in Yahiko's words of the foreign gentleman. Kenshin and Aoshi suddenly tensed at the sound of Tae's voice and instinctively reached for their weapons, which they'd both left back at the dojo, as they both took notice of the gaijin rapidly approaching. Yahiko noticed Kenshin and Aoshi's sudden movement, and quickly caught sight of the man rearing his arm back to take a swing at a seemingly unwary Sano. Being the only one who brought his weapon, which he hardly went anywhere without, Yahiko reached to unleash the sakabatou, moving to retaliate as Misao quickly whipped kunai from out of the inner portion of her uniform.

They didn't get their chance however, as Sanosuke suddenly slammed his cup down and stood quickly, whipping around and grabbing the man's hand with his own just before the attack could hit. Kaoru and the others were stunned, as the two men just looked at each other for a moment before speaking, both looking intent and serious.

"It's been a while Sanosuke-san."

"Che, I'd thought it was you."

Suddenly breaking into grins, the two men began chuckling as they embraced like long lost brothers. Kenshin, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Misao slowly lowered their guards as they took in the confusing sight. The men's chuckling went on as they continued speaking, unaware of the confused looks on not only all of the group's faces, but also on Tae and Tsubame's, who were just now getting to the table.

"So when did you get here in Japan?"

"I arrived a few days ago. Truth be told I didn't expect to bump into you here today." Their talk was interrupted as a surprised Tae attempted to find out just what exactly was going on.

"Sano-san, it's great to see you back in Japan. Do you and Shen-san know each other?"

Sanosuke blinked for a moment at Tae's question before turning his attention to the rest of the group, taking in their bewildered expressions. All except for Aoshi and Kenshin, who'd quickly regained their composure, yet still kept an unwary gaze on the man who appeared to know Sanosuke. Yahiko too, had relaxed, and although he was confused at the scene, he still kept a hold on the hilt of his weapon. Sano grinned sheepishly as Shen did the same, and Shen answered for him.

"My apologies to you and these people here, I didn't mean to startle all of you."

"Yeah guys, calm down, this guy is a friend I made while I was China."

At hearing that the strange man was a friend of Sano, the group relaxed completely and Yahiko let his hand release it's grip on the sakabatou, while Misao replaced her kunai back into her uniform. Tae let go a sigh of relief and Kenshin's infamous smile was back on his face as Sanosuke offered Shen a seat with the group. Shen graciously accepted the offer as Tae and Tsubame quickly moved back to the kitchen to retrieve food for the group.

"So, Shen-san is it?" Kenshin questioned, remembering Tae address him with that name. Quickly remembering his manners, the Chinese man stood and bowed formally as he introduced himself to the group.

"Sumimasen for my lack of manners. My name is Huan Lei Shen, I am a friend of Sanosuke-san's from China."

"Sou ka, it is nice to meet you, de gozaru yo." Kenshin replied as Shen once again took his seat with the group, which was where Tsubame was just sitting moments before. Kaoru frowned as she addressed the gaijin.

"Did you have to put us all on edge by attacking Sano?"

"Ano, my apologies for the incident. I merely wanted to see if Sanosuke-san was still on his toes. It's our little way of greeting each other actually."

Shen replied while grinning and rubbing his head, a trademark the others couldn't help but think reminded them of their spiky haired friend. Megumi frowned also from her place beside Sanosuke as she spoke to Shen.

"Couldn't you have just called out to him in greeting like the average person?" Shen looked at Megumi as if silently wondering if she was serious, before he began chuckling again.

"I could have, but then it wouldn't have been any fun now would it?" Shen then grinned at his friend, who joined in the moment as he laughed with him.

"Baka's." Megumi muttered before she finished off her cup of tea. Despite their light laughter, Sanosuke heard her and responded as Tae and Tsubame re-appeared from the kitchen, both armed with two trays of freshly prepared food and more tea to drink.

"Oi, ease up kitsune, we were just getting reacquainted. Besides, Shen knew I'd react anyway."

That earned Sano a tug on the ear as Megumi scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder in her usual casual manner, while Tae and Tsubame carefully set the food out on the table. The two ladies filled bowls of miso soup and steamed rice for everyone, as Kaoru quickly grabbed the tea pot and filled Kenshin's cup, and then her own while Kenshin gave his thanks. As she was setting it back on the table, Misao reached over and followed her lead, filling Aoshi's cup and then her own, smiling gleefully when Aoshi acknowledged her gesture with a nod to show his gratitude. When Misao moved to set the tea back on the table, it was quickly picked up again as Tsubame used it to fill Yahiko's cup, both blushing a bit as Yahiko mumbled his thanks to her.

Sanosuke was grinning from ear to ear, ready to tease, but it disappeared as everyone watched Megumi grab the pot and fill his cup and her own as well. Megumi ignored the looks coming from everyone, but took a moment to glance at Sanosuke to see his reaction, and was fairly pleased with herself to see him look at her stunned, and then smile at her muttering a thank you. Shen watched each interaction and smiled pleasantly as he watched the displays of friendship and affection amongst the group. The scene reminded him of a time not long passed when he'd had someone who showed him those same displays as well, and the thought brought a twinge of sadness at his eyes for a brief moment. Sano looked at his friend and barely caught sight of the emotion in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Kenshin as well.

Shen was in the midst of reaching for the pot of tea to pour himself some when two slender hands took the object in their grasp. Shen watched with a slight look of surprise as Tae filled his cup, smiling at him as she did so. To everyone else, the gesture looked normal enough, but only those who were paying close enough attention (which was just about everyone) noticed the blush in Tae's cheeks when Shen returned her smile and nodded his head, and they knew that the gesture was more than mere politeness from the young hostess, and maybe even the Chinese gentleman as well. Sano catching the moment, decided to have some fun at his friend's expense.

"Oi, you sure do clean up quick don't ya Shen?"

Sano was grinning as he made the statement, meaning it to be a tease, but as he caught sight of the sadness that came back to his friend's eyes he instantly regretted saying it. This time Tae caught sight of it, as well as everyone else, and she had the sudden urge to place her hand on his shoulder in comfort, getting the feeling that whatever Sano was talking about was a subject that was best left unmentioned. As Megumi discreetly elbowed Sano in his side, Kenshin seemed to share her feeling and was about to change the subject when Shen suddenly smiled politely, all trace of sadness gone. Adopting a mock look of innocence, Shen silently agreed to play along with his friend as he responded.

"Why Sanosuke-san, whatever do you mean?" Seeing that his friend either had gotten over the statement, or disregarded it, Sano grinned again and went back to teasing him.

"Don't act all innocent with me Shen, the blush on Tae's cheeks just then told me you two know each other outside of the restaurant." Kaoru seeing Tae's reaction to Sano's teasing remark, decided to join in as well as she addressed her oldest friend.

"Yes Tae-san, from what Yahiko and Tsubame have mentioned, you've been quite taken with this man. You know it's still not too late to settle down and have some young ones."

Tae's blush increased ten-fold as her entire face reddened, while Shen almost choked on his tea, Yahiko grinning as he patted the man on the back to help clear out his esophagus. Sano glanced sideways at Kaoru and grinned, as she returned it with her own, while Tae moved her hands back and forth furiously, trying to clear up the little misunderstanding. She'd known Kaoru since they were both kids, and knew that the younger woman had a penchant for teasing people close to her, yet she couldn't believe Kaoru had said that.

"Iie. It isn't like that at all Kaoru-chan. Shen-san saved me from a mugging a few nights ago, that's all." Tae purposely left out the part about him also visiting the restaurant once a day everyday after that, much to the gaijin's relief. Hearing Tsubame gasp at the mentioning of the event, Yahiko glanced up to Tae as Sano and Kaoru too, got serious for a moment.

"You were mugged Tae-san?"

"Hai. Fortunately Shen-san was nearby and heard my cries for help and intervened. Nothing was stolen and I wasn't hurt too badly thanks to him." Tae then introduced Shen to everyone, starting with Kaoru and Kenshin, then moving to Misao, Aoshi, and finally Megumi.

"Oi, who mugged you?" Sano asked, all playfulness gone for the moment. Sensing the underlying tone in Sano's voice, Shen responded before Tae could.

"Just some Yakuza thugs looking for a quick score. Don't worry Sanosuke-san, I took care of them."

"I should've known. Those men who the police brought to the clinic the next morning, you caused their injuries didn't you?" Megumi asked looking at him.

"Aa, it was me. Trust me, those guys were lowlifes, they had it coming to them."

"And you thought it was me." Sanosuke muttered toward Megumi, who heard the comment and glared back at him.

"I told you I was sorry tori-atama."

"Maa, maa, let us calm down Sano, Megumi-dono." Kenshin quickly defused the situation. Picking up his chopsticks, Kenshin prepared to eat as he decided to switch to a lighter topic. "So Sano, you said that you and Shen-san met in China. Tell us, how did the two of you meet?"

At this, Shen and Sanosuke both shared a grin at the memory, letting them know that the event held some humor between the two men.

"Well, we sort of bumped into each other when I was on my way from Mongolia." At this, Shen playfully raised one eyebrow.

"Bumped into each other? I don't remember there being any bumping Sanosuke-san. You threw a punch at me if I recall." At this everyone went wide-eyed and glanced between the two, both with smug looks on their faces.

"Oi, what was I supposed to think when I saw you leap out of some trees and throw some daggers into that guy's legs? That doesn't really qualify as a friendly face in my book."

"Well if you'd have simply asked first, you would've known then the guy was a criminal." The group sat listening to the two men playfully argue. Getting back to their meal, Shen continued after swallowing a mouthful of rice. "Anyways, the matter was quickly cleared up and I escorted Sanosuke-san down to my home province in China. Afterwards, Sanosuke-san and I became partners and started working together."

"WHAT!" Was the unified response amongst the group, save for Aoshi who said nothing, and Kenshin who let loose an oro or tow.

"Wait a second," Megumi responded as she reached over and tugged on Sano's face, much to the taller man's discomfort. "You mean to tell me this man 'here' actually worked?" At Shen's nod, with a smirk as well, Megumi let go and settled back in her seat, ignoring the growl coming from Sanosuke. "Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day." Kaoru and Yahiko nodded their heads in agreement, as Misao, Tae, and Tsubame snickered at the scene between the two bickering friends.

"So Shen-san, tell us, what is your profession?" At this Tae's giggling stopped as her attention focused on the topic at hand, waiting to hear the answer so she could learn more about the man she hardly knew anything about. Shen was silent for a moment to finish chewing before he swallowed and responded.

"Bounty hunting." Yahiko looked confused, along with Misao, both having never heard of such a profession.

"Bounty hunting?"

"Hai. China is a big place, where there are many dangers, some of which the authorities may be ill-equipped to handle. If a criminal is a threat the police cannot handle, then the government may deal with it by placing a sum of money, or bounty, on the criminal. The more dangerous the criminal, the higher the bounty. Bounty hunters are people who are normally quite skilled in some form of weapon's training or self-defense, and they chase down and catch or sometimes kill the criminal, or in some cases criminals. Bounty hunters usually work alone, although it's not unheard of for there to be a team of them, and they almost never associate themselves with law enforcement. It help keep the criminals they chase in the dark about who they really are."

Shen finished explaining and took a sip of his tea, Sano following suit.

"Remind you of anything guys?"

Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko each nodded their heads, reflecting on the memory of when Kenshin was confronted and asked by the government to go after Shishio, who was planning his takeover of the country. Misao and Aoshi seemed to catch on as well, Tae and Tsubame acknowledging the memory also. Tae thought that she would be happy to know more about Shen, but now she couldn't help but worry slightly over him as another memory struck her.

'_Shen-san said that he was here on business. Is he after someone?" _Tae was drawn away from the thought as Kenshin spoke again.

"It sounds like a dangerous profession de gozaru yo. How long have you been involved in it?"

"A long time Himura-san. I started at the age of 15." Misao went wide-eyed as she leaned forward.

"Really? How old are you now?" Shen chuckled at the girl's question before responding.

"26. As I've said, I've been doing it for a long time, so I am used to the danger."

"You must be a skilled fighter than." Kenshin responded looking at the man, whom he noticed seemed to be studying him for a moment.

"You could say that. I was trained to fight long before I became a hunter."

"Oi, no need to get shy Shen. I helped you in China on some of those jobs. You guys should've seen him, he actually made a guy piss himself once!"

At Sano's indecent comment, Misao and Yahiko stared at Shen, unable to believe he had done that. Kaoru groaned while Megumi snagged Sano's ear and gave it a tug, getting a patented yelp from him. Tae suddenly felt even more uncomfortable towards Shen, unable to believe that the man with a smile almost as polite as Kenshin's could be capable of such an act. It was already difficult to believe his line of work. Shen just chuckled at the memory of hunting one of the triad's bodyguards.

"Please Sanosuke-san, let us not dwell on memories of the past hmm?" Sano rubbed his ear when Megumi let go of it, and agreed to move onto other matters. Remembering a question he'd been meaning to ask, Sano decided now would be a good time to ask it.

"So, what brings you to Japan? I doubt you came all this way to visit your old drinking buddy."

"Well that was part of it Sanosuke-san. But you're right, I didn't come here to visit. I came here for a hunt of course."

"Che, I should've figured as such. Wait a sec, who are you hunting?" Seeing Shen hesitate for a few moments, Sano began to grow uneasy. "Oi, don't worry, the people at this table are good friends of mine They can be trusted."

Shen was silent for a moment, before he nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Well, when I first received the letter asking me to come here, I had thought my target would be the legendary hitokiri of Japan, the Battousai."

At this, the entire table froze, and Kenshin's eyes never left the China man. Kaoru, with a sleeping Kenji in her lap, took a firm hold of Kenshin's gi underneath the table, while Tae had her hand over her mouth, praying in her mind that wasn't the case. Sano was the only one to respond, as the conversation seemed to limit itself to just he and Shen.

"But it isn't, ne?" Smiling, Shen shook his head, releasing the tension and unease that was building within Sanosuke.

"Iya, Sanosuke-san. It is not the Battousai." The entire table seemed to sigh with relief, glad to avoid what would've seemingly been a dangerous confrontation. Kaoru and Tae especially looked relieved, and Shen didn't miss the group's reaction, though he dismissed it as just them worrying over someone who was a friend of one of their friends. He quietly went back to the last of his meal, everyone else doing the same as he wondered why they seemed to react so strongly to the thought of him hunting such a man.

'_Is this Battousai really that dangerous? Makes me even more disappointed I couldn't hunt him.'_

As the meal began to wind down, and everyone's unease began to disappear, Sano suddenly remembered that he still didn't know who his former partner was hunting.

"Well, whoever it is, I feel sorry for the poor bastard." He then looked up at Shen, staring at him directly as he remembered the way they parted back in China. "Just take it easy, on the guy and on yourself, ok? After what happened back there in China, I wasn't sure if you'd be the same again."

Shen smiled, the sadness returning to his eyes again, as Tae and Tsubame gathered everyone's crockery before disappearing back into the kitchen, Tae tossing back a worried glance at Shen. Everyone wondered what Sanosuke meant by that though, and it brought up a new question that everyone wanted to know the answer too. However the look in Shen's eyes made them think that whatever happened was a touchy subject.

"Do not worry Sanosuke-san. Although I have not forgotten what happened, I have learned to accept it and move on. Besides, the one I'm hunting is said to have fought alongside the Battousai at once, so I'll be sure to be on guard." Shen then stood, laying some currency on the table as payment for his portion of the meal, before finishing his statement. "It should be interesting, hunting this Zanza person."

Sanosuke stiffened and a few of the others gasped, the uneasy feeling returning in full force at the revelation. Megumi looked at Sano with concern in her eyes, but Sanosuke didn't notice as he kept his gaze directed at his empty cup. Shen turned and smiled, bowing politely as he got ready to take his leave.

"Masaka, it was a pleasure meeting all of Sanosuke-san's friends and conversing with all of you. Please, give my regards to Tae-dono."

With that Shen walked away from the silent group and out of the restaurant, Tae and Tsubame returning a few moments after. Looking at the money on the table, Tae realized Shen had left, and noticed everyone unusually silent. Moving to say something, Tae was stopped suddenly as Sano reached in his pocket and handed her a small sack. Tae blinked for a moment, staring at Sano, who confirmed what she was thinking.

"That's for the meal, and to settle my tab. If it's not enough, let me know and I'll pay off what's left."

Tae opened the bag and found it full of gold coins, each one gleaming in the light the lanterns gave off. Tae glanced from Sano to the gold coins, and gingerly took one in her hands to make sure it was real. With his hands in his pockets, he and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi were preparing to leave when Tae suddenly fainted. Tsubame gasped and called out to her as Megumi quickly made her way to the hostess, checking to make sure she hadn't bumped her head.

'_Che, perfect way to ruin a good day.'_ He thought as he scooped the woman up and carried her into one of the rooms upstairs.

Meanwhile, Shen walked casually down the street, his arms folded behind his back, a habit he'd picked up from his sifu. His mind was a blur of thoughts as he left the restaurant. Tae seemed strangely uneasy when she found out what it was he did for a living, but he knew that she had been somewhat curious as to what he did, and he'd figured she was just worrying about him. The others seemed that way as well, both when they thought he was going after the Battousai, and when he'd told them his target was Zanza. The thought touched him more than he'd care to admit, but he couldn't let himself get close to Tae, or she to get close to him. He enjoyed her company, and her cheerful and friendly demeanor was very pleasant to be around, but he couldn't let it go further than a mere friendship. Not after what happened back in his homeland.

Remembering the tragedy that had befallen him, Shen placed his right hand over his heart, closing his eyes as he saw the beautiful vision in his mind's eye.

'_You are still with me, forever. Aren't you, Mai Ling?' _

Reopening his eyes and folding his hands back behind him, he quickly set his mind back on the task he'd been hired to complete. He would have to find this Zanza, the man who'd fought alongside the hitokiri Battousai. However, he'd have to pay a visit to another old friend of his, and he hoped that the man he'd respected as a fellow predator was still as much a tiger as he once saw him as.

To Be Continued...

**Wow! Almost 15 and a half pages! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't wait to know what you all think, so leave me a big, juicy review. I'll appreciate it very much. But don't go anywhere, because there's so much more to come, as more things are revealed, including more S&M moments! Til next time, ja.**

**Japanese Text:**

**Sumimasen- I'm sorry, formal version**

**Kunai- Misao's weapons of choice. Sharp daggers that she hurls at her opponents.**

**Okashira- title given to the leader of the Oniwabanshu and other ninja/spy groups.**

**Iya- No, plain form.**

**Iie- No! **

**Kirei- Beautiful**

**Shinobi- another word for Ninja**

**Itai- Ouch**

**Itachi musume- weasel girl**

**Kencho kick- A patented move of Misao's she'd learned during her tutelage of Kempo under Hannya. Meaning demon bird kick, it is a simple yet powerful straight jump kick.**


	11. Evening Monologues pt 1

**Author's note: Wow! YOU LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! Lol, sorry, had to be a bit dramatic there for a moment. This story has just recently reached over 100 reviews, making it my most popular story thus far! When I first started this fic, I was a bit self-conscious about writing it, mainly because my plot hadn't even been fully worked out at the time, and I was also nervous about my portrayal of Sanosuke and Megumi's characters. I had never thought it would be so well received and the fact that it's over 100 reviews only 10 chapters into the story has me psyched and inspired to keep going. **

**So I thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story (bows profusely), and I ask you to stick around and keep reading, because I promise you there will be much more to come. You will not be disappointed! Also, in honor of this stories achievement, this chapter will be ALL Sanosuke & Megumi! That's right folks, the rooster and the fox will be solely starring in this chapter, as I know that you all have been anxious for some more interaction between our favorite and most inspiring RK couple. So with that said, please read and enjoy ladies and gentleman!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 11- Evening Monologues pt. 1**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_At the innermost core of all loneliness is a deep and powerful yearning for union with one's lost self_

Megumi moved about quietly outside of the Kamiya dojo, dressed in a yukata and her feet bare as she stalked silently, looking for a certain rooster. The day hadn't been a long one, yet everyone seemed a bit exhausted because of it. The revelation they had all received at the Akabeko and Tae's fainting afterwards had been the most eventful parts of the day. After Megumi and the others made sure the young hostess was alright and informing her of the Chinaman leaving the restaurant, they had left the Akabeko and headed straight for the dojo. Kaoru and Yahiko had morning classes to attend to, Misao and Aoshi were no doubt a bit tired from their traveling, and Megumi herself would be at the clinic.

Sanosuke had been strangely quiet, not saying much of anything about Shen's announcement that he was after Zanza. Yahiko, Kaoru, and Misao all had try to pry something out of him, but he merely responded with either one-worded answers or grunts. Kenshin had just advised that they all leave the subject alone for now, stating that Sano probably needed sometime to think about it. Ever the one to resolve a situation, Kenshin reminded them that they knew no gangster named Zanza, only Sagara Sanosuke. Kaoru quickly latched on, agreeing with her husband that they had no ties to a gangster, only a baka rooster.

The fact that he had been quiet at all worried Megumi though, and somehow she suspected that the whole thing was bothering Sano more then he would admit. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried about him. Over the past few days they had spent an ample amount of time around each other, and while it would've been annoying years ago, now it was just strangely comforting.

Oh he was still annoying to her, that was a fact that would more than likely never change. But his annoyance was welcomed now, and in truth she was grateful that things were back to how they used to be, even if they were a bit different. The night's breeze felt cool against her skin, and she was thankful that it wasn't chilly out like it had been the past couple of nights. Rounding a corner to the back area of the dojo, she spotted the slightly younger man in his customary position on the engawa. He was lying on his back, his gaze directed up towards the night sky.

Wordlessly she made her way over to him, watching as he shifted to make room for her before sitting down beside him. They said nothing for a few moments, he wondering what she was doing up and about this time of night, and she pondering over what to say to him. She just couldn't come out and ask him what he thought about Shen's words, but she wanted to know what he planned to do about the situation. She also had other questions that she'd been meaning to ask him, things that had been puzzling her for years, that she'd forgotten to ask him up til now. Luckily he broke the silence for her.

"Can't sleep kitsune?" The humor in his voice was unmistakable.

"No, not really. You?"

"Nah, I like being out here under the stars. Helps me relax."

"I suppose so. Though I must admit I'm a bit surprised. I thought you drank sake to relax."

"Che, I drink sake cause I like it. You'd be surprised how many nights I spent out underneath stars like these, wondering about stuff."

"You, think?" She resisted the urge to chuckle when he playfully glared at her. "What sort of things did you think about?"

"Lots of things kitsune-onna, mostly about where I was gonna go next. I also thought about how everyone here was doing. Wondering what was going on here that I might've been missing out on. Things like that."

Megumi nodded in understanding, knowing all to well what he was saying. She'd spent a lot of nights in Aizu doing the same thing, though she usually didn't have to wonder about the others, as they often kept in touch through letters. Most of the times, she thought about him, wondered if he was alright or if he were injured. Truthfully, she was glad that he was back where she could keep an eye on him. After all, he was notorious for getting into trouble. The silence continued before she got an idea that could help break it.

"So, tell me about some of your travels tori-atama."

Sanosuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye curiously, wondering why she asked him that. During the past few days they spent in each other's company, she hadn't really inquired much about his travels. With the exception of his tales at the Akabeko earlier that day, they hadn't honestly discussed any of the events from his travels over the years. She sat quietly, occasionally tossing him a side glance, as if she were waiting expectantly. Sano mentally shrugged, not seeing any harm in it, though he was a bit confused as to where to start.

"Where should I begin kitsune?"

"I don't know. Ken-san and Kaoru-chan already told me what you told them about America, and you've talked about your travels in Mongolia back at the Akabeko. Tell me something else other than those two."

Sighing, Sanosuke sat quiet for a few moments, delving back into his memory for something. Settling on something, he settled himself into a comfortable position and began.

"Well, after America I went to Europe, traveling around certain parts of it. England, Germany. It wasn't bad in Germany, but I didn't too much like England to well. People were too damn prissy for me."

Megumi shook her head, smiling at Sano's typically incorrect view of human behavior.

"So rooster, nothing noteworthy happen during your trek through Europe?"

"Well, not much really. Hung out around Germany for awhile, but that didn't last too long. I did meet this one person, probably the nicest person I'd ever met on my travels , although she was a bit judgmental when we first met."

"She?"

Megumi couldn't keep herself from being a bit surprised at the fact that Sanosuke had met some woman on his journey. She actually suspected that he spent a good amount of time with loose women while he was out touring the world. Megumi had heard enough tales from Kaoru of Sanosuke trying to talk Kenshin into going with him to the red light districts, and being that the man spent an ample amount of time in gambling houses and drinking pubs, she didn't put it past him. Maintaining an air of indifference, Megumi hardened her features and kept her gaze straight ahead, avoiding Sano's prying gaze.

"So, you going to tell me about this mystery woman of yours?"

Her words had a somewhat bitter tone to them that Sano didn't miss out on. He knew immediately the reason for it, and smirked slightly to himself. She obviously suspected that the woman in question was a former lover of his, and while he would admit that she had become somewhat close to him, her being another one of the tea house girls he occasionally took pleasure in was far from the truth.

"Nothing much to tell really. The way we met was almost similar to the way Shen and I met. She was being mugged by some guys who had snatched a necklace her late mother had given her, and I helped her out. She didn't take too kindly to my methods of 'help' and slapped me, calling me a brute. Can you believe that? After I beat up some guys trying to help her."

Megumi grinned foxily, amused by Sano's seemingly child-like pout. '_Honestly, he's like a little boy sometimes,'_she thought as she responded to his question.

"Well, I can't say that I blame her tori-atama. Your methods can be indeed quite brutal."

"Oi, anytime I kick the shit outta someone, they have it coming to em. You should know that better than anyone kitsune-onna."

Megumi's grin disappeared as she nodded, conceding to the truth in his statement. While she did not agree with Sanosuke's penchant for fighting, she would admit that he wasn't one to start them, at least not always.

"So, does this mystery woman of yours have a name?"

"Yeah, her name was Sayo, though a lot of people called her Magdaria. Her brother was the only one who called her by her actual name. I never knew why. Me and that guy never really got along too well."

"You two must've been close if she told you her true name as well."

This time, the bitter tone of her voice was gone, replaced by something that he hadn't heard from her in a long time. It was something akin to the tone she used while pressing that blade to the point of her wrist. The blade that he had caught with his bare hands, creating the scar that til this very day had not healed.

"I suppose we were, she replaced the bandages on my hands that I hadn't had changed since I left."

Megumi gasped at his words, barely suppressing the disheartened look that threatened to show itself on her face. No, she would continue to be indifferent. She didn't care less what woman he chose to spend his time with. There was nothing between them, and there probably never would be. Keeping her gaze away from his face, she let the venom in her next words seep out.

"I thought you said you didn't let any foreign doctors treat you?"

"She wasn't a doctor kitsune, so that doesn't apply to her."

Sano's teasing comment served it's purpose in lifting Megumi's somber mood. She smirked a little, once again finding herself conceding to the truth in his statement. At least she assumed it to be the truth, as he didn't really have any reason to lie to her. After all, Sano may have been a lot of things, but the one thing Megumi could never associate him as was a pathological liar. Lifting her head to look up at the stars, glowing luminously in the jet black sky, she continued on with their private discussion.

"So, if you two got along so well then what made you leave?" Sanosuke's voice held a blatantly sad tone when he answered her question.

"She died kitsune." Megumi's eyes widened a little, as she finally turned to face him, only to see him staring intently at the stars as she had been just a moment ago.

"How?"

"Tuberculosis."

"I see."

Megumi couldn't help but feel a bit terrible at assuming what she had before. She'd always known it to be somewhat of a bad habit of hers, assuming the worst of people. Even Sanosuke had told her so as her mind drifted back to their conversation at her clinic just a couple of days ago, his words of her not associating every fight in Tokyo with him bringing themselves back to the forefront of her mind. And while she was sure that Sanosuke wasn't above enjoying a tea house girl every now and then, she didn't picture him as the type to just sleep with any woman willing to open her legs for him. Certainly even the brash tori-atama himself had to have some type of standards.

Silence reigned amongst the duo for what seemed like countless moments, before Sanosuke sighed heavily and stood to his feet. He stretched his tall muscular frame before sticking his hands in his pockets, turning towards the direction of his room.

"Well, I'm gonna catch some shut eye. You should too Megitsune, you gotta busy day tomorrow."

Megumi was quiet for a few moments before she spoke, responding to his statement with a question that had been held back for too long.

"Why did you leave tori-atama?"

The question stopped Sano in his tracks, as he turned back slightly to get a look at Megumi, who's gaze was now towards the ground. Sanosuke frowned, not seeing any reason why she would ask that question. Didn't she know? Didn't the others tell her what happened? Sano didn't tell them anything when he had left, but surely Kenshin had found out the details shortly after his departure. If he had, Sanosuke was certain that the former ronin would have told them all about it.

"I was a wanted man kitsune-onna, I thought you'd have heard by now." Megumi kept her head tilted down a little, not meeting Sano's own since the start of their conversation.

"I did hear about it tori-atama, but I also know you. You've never seemed the type to be afraid of law enforcement. At first I thought you had done something serious." Sanosuke quirked and eyebrow, and grinned humorously at Megumi.

"Assault is a serious matter Megitsune, specially when you commit it on someone in a position of authority."

"I know baka, but it's not an offense you've ever worried about before. I had thought something along the lines of murder." Finally turning her face to him, Megumi's eyes met his as she leveled him with the most serious look she could muster. "You've still not answered my question. I know you being wanted for something like assault isn't the real reason, especially when considering what type of reputation you once had."

Sano sighed irritably, not at all surprised by Megumi's intuitiveness. He'd always known her to be a very intelligent person, and to be honest it was one of things that made her attractive, unique, that separated her from other women. Sometimes though, he had to admit, sometimes she drove him nuts with it. He looked at her for a few moments, taking in the look on her face that demanded an answer from him. He could literally see what would come next.

'_Next, she'll fold her arms,'_ he thought.

Sure enough, after a moment more of silence she folded her arms, her index finger tapping on her arm. The urge to smirk at his correct assumption was extremely enticing, but he resisted, knowing that she would not appreciate it if she thought he were taking her seriousness lightly. Sighing inaudibly, Sanosuke turned his attention back towards the sky, wondering if it would be alright to tell her the truth. Neither of them were exactly the type who were "open", and in truth, he thought, no he _knew_ she would more than likely laugh at him. Still, Megumi was a persistent woman, and wouldn't let the matter drop likely.

Megumi meanwhile awaited Sanosuke's answer, wondering if for a moment or two if he were ignoring her. Here she was sitting with him in the late hours of the night, attempting to have a serious conversation with him for once, and he could not answer one simple question. She would be sorely disappointed in him if he were ignoring her.

A thought suddenly occurred to her that it was probably something personal, and he simply just didn't want to tell her. Megumi found herself surprised when her face became crestfallen at the next thought that graced her mind.

'_Do you distrust me that much Sanosuke?'_

Sanosuke had become entranced by the beauty of the evening sky, and he distantly heard the rustle of clothing as Megumi uttered a tired sigh and stood to her feet. Turning and preparing to return to her room, she paused when Sano's voice finally wafted its way into her ears.

"Have you ever found yourself wanting something that you knew you could never have? Something that you felt you didn't deserve."

He finally turned his face away from the sky to peer at Megumi, and when their eyes met, she saw something in them. His eyes were soft, reflecting the longing that she could hear in his voice. It startled Megumi so much that she found she could not keep her eyes on his, so she turned her head away from it. She knew all too well what he meant, having been through that exact situation not long ago herself. Ever since the day she'd been rescued from Kanryu's grasp and taken in by this merry band of misfits they called their family, Megumi had harbored strong feelings toward the man formerly know as the Battousai.

From the start she had thought that she would be able to attract him, as Megumi knew full well the level of beauty she possessed. She merely just chose not to exploit it, dedicating herself more to her work than the pursuit of a suitable husband. Kenshin was different however. He was her savior, the one who had inspired on the path that had ultimately led her back to a reunion with the last surviving member of her family. She would sometimes dream about him, wondering what it would be like to be held in the safety of his arms.

However, the more time she spent around him and the others, the more she began to see that the polite yet very dangerous man who was her deliverer could never notice her the same way that she noticed him. His eyes were only for the younger, immature woman who had accepted not only him but all of them into her home and into her life. Megumi for the most part, had always known that she would be only a friend and medical advisor to him, but a small part of her had always clung to those dreams she dreamt, always hoped that one day he might actually look at her the way he looked at Kaoru.

But time reveals all things, and what was revealed to her was that she would forever be 2nd runner up, both to Kaoru and to Kenshin's first wife, Tomoe. Heartbroken, Megumi would always wonder what made her so different, what was she lacking that Kaoru had. Eventually she'd come to suspect that it had been Kaoru's innocence that drew the former hitokiri to her. She couldn't say the same thing about Tomoe, who had voluntarily acted as a spy for a group who was plotting to kill Kenshin, as a method of revenge for the murder of her fiancee.

It was Kaoru's innocence, her purity that had always been the impenetrable wall separating her from the object of her affections. Time revealed more things to the foxy doc, however, as her dreams suddenly shifted from the smiling, polite rurouni, to the grinning, brash brute of a man she had come to know as tori-atama. The name was strictly an insult at first, a way of getting under the skin of the man whom she thought hated her. Megumi was a woman who had her hands stained with lives others, living with the guilt she harbored from making opium, a drug that claimed the lives of many, including one of Sanosuke's friends, a man named Yoita.

Ironically, it was this same thing which had kept Kenshin from noticing her, that seemed to keep Sanosuke from noticing her as well. He had soundly proven that when he had left without so much as a word to her, denying her the goodbye she thought she had deserved just as Kenshin did not long before. Eventually she had given up on both of them, firmly pegging all men as egotistical jerks who couldn't recognize a good thing in front of them when they saw it. She thrust herself even deeper into her work, politely (or in some cases not so politely) declining would be suitors, and brushing off the whispers and gossip of co-workers and the general public overall.

It wasn't until her return to Tokyo for the wedding of her female friend and the man she once desired, did she learn the truth of Sanosuke's feelings toward her. He had, in a small way, admitted to Kenshin that he did harbor feelings toward her, but had not acted upon them out of the fear that she would either laugh at him, or reject him for not being the "ideal" man. Sano had apparently given it much thought, coming to the conclusion that after everything she'd been through in her life, the last thing she would desire was an unkempt, irresponsible former gangster and street fighter who was always in trouble.

He had no idea just how mistaken he was. Megumi nearly gasped as a sudden revelation seemed to sink it's way into her mind, the irony of it nearly too much for her to handle. She now understood the silent implications behind his question. They both had been in the same position, both of them held back and afraid to act upon their feelings due to their insecurities in themselves. She turned her face back to look at him, only to see him staring off into the distance. His hands were typically stuffed in his pocket, as he leaned casually against a banner on the engawa, his gaze averted from hers as if he were expecting her to walk away and leave him out there alone.

She didn't however, he was finally ready to open up to her a little, to give her a reason she knew she long deserved. Turning so that she was fully facing him, she squared her shoulders as she finally responded to his long unanswered question.

"Hai, I know very well what that is like Sano."

He turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers with an unspoken question, and she found herself tilting her head down to hide behind her curtain of hair, again unable to look at them. His deep, masculine voice reached her though, and she found herself listening to every word.

"Then you should understand kitsune-onna, why I left the way I did."

"Iie, I don't understand. It's no excuse tori-atama, after all, I was able to say goodbye despite the fact the same had happened to me."

Assuming that she was no doubt referring to Kenshin, Sanosuke turned away from her again, unwilling to let her see the emotions shimmering in his eyes. Sanosuke was a prideful man, and he did not fancy showing weakness to anyone, especially someone who could effect him so much, even if he considered them a friend.

"True, you were able to say goodbye to him, and I respect ya for that. I couldn't do it, so I opted for the easy road instead. It wasn't until I was out there alone in the world, that I really began to realize how big of a mistake I had made. I thought that I could go out and make something of myself, do something with my life that would allow me to deserve what it was I wanted. Funny thing is, I don't think my efforts have paid off any."

Sano chuckled during the last part, mostly in an attempt to cover up just how hard it was for him to admit something like this. Megumi didn't miss it though, and it caused something inside her to snap at him, catching both Sanosuke and herself off guard.

"Baka! Did you ever think that maybe you didn't have anything to prove? That there might've been the slightest possibility that what you wanted preferred you as you were, even if you're a baka rooster?"

Megumi abruptly stopped talking, her mouth closing shut as she realized what situation the words she'd spoken in the heat of the moment had placed her in. Sano meanwhile stared at her blankly, her words resounding in his head, bringing clarity to his baffled mind. She hadn't just been talking about Kenshin when she mentioned her goodbye to the group shortly before she'd left for Aizu. She had been talking about him as well. He smiled for a moment before turning away again, deciding to answer her questions with a question of his own, one that he was sure would put an end to the conversation.

"Tell me Megitsune, just how exactly was someone in my position supposed to say goodbye?"

Surely Megumi could not have an answer for that. He was a former street fighter and criminal, who had once been a member of a falsely accused group who were still hated til this day. He had nothing to his name, and no place to call home. Sure Kenshin and the others had accepted him, treated him like family, accepted him as one of their own, but deep down Sanosuke had always known that it wasn't truly his home. It was a temporary haven, a place he could return to when he had enough of the outside world. He had family in Shinsuu, but his ties to them had long been cut when he'd just up and left all those years back, even though he knew his father would have little to no problems taking him in.

Sanosuke was a man who had nothing and deserved no one, especially someone of Megumi's stature. He had nothing to offer her, not even a promise that he wouldn't sail away out of her life again. He heard soft footsteps approaching, and he looked over to see the woman in question standing right beside him, facing him with her chin tilted upwards so that her eyes were staring directly at his. She looked determined, what about he had no idea, and he raised one eyebrow in question, wondering what she was up to now.

Needless to say, her response had been the last thing he had ever expected from her, and he found himself stupefied when she reached up and cupped both sides of his face in her hands before bringing it down to her own. Their lips met and the result was a soft yet lingering kiss that sent a jolt of electricity through the both of them. Sano had always imagined this, had always wondered what it would be like to taste those rosy lips that scolded him, poked fun at him. But no amount of imagination could do this justice. It was one of the very few times in his life where he found himself wishing he could stop time, just to preserve this moment.

Megumi then pulled away, taking a step back, but surprisingly not removing her eyes from his as she smiled at the bewildered look on his face. Her tone light yet serious, she spoke at her next words with a certain wistfulness that finally snapped Sanosuke out of his stupor.

"That, is how you could have said goodbye Sanosuke."

Turning, she prepared to go back to her room and get some much needed sleep, when Sano's hand suddenly reached out and grasped her own. His grip was firm, demanding her attention, but soft enough not to bruise her. She turned slowly, finding those warm brown eyes that she had dreamt of so many times staring at her, warming her skin yet causing goose bumps to form as if being hit with cold air. She found that this time, she was the one who could do nothing but watch as he stepped forward to her, stopping right in front of her.

Slipping his other arm around her waist, he let go of his hold on her wrist, using it to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear before cupping the back of her neck with it. Megumi felt herself swallow as she continued to stare into his warm chocolate gaze, finding herself lost in them. His voice was low and husky as he spoke his words of retaliation.

"You told me once that when I had become more like Kenshin, that I could challenge you. And since you just said I have nothing more to prove, I think I'm gonna take you up on that challenge now Megitsune."

With that he moved forward, capturing her lips in another kiss that made her knees weak and made his heart race. The two kissed passionately for awhile as a shooting star moved across nighttime sky, neither one of them taking notice of it as they continued to enjoy the feel of each others lips. They had no more need for wishes, especially when their dreams had finally seemed to become reality.

**To Be Continued...**

**Whew! Glad I got that done! I know I'm a little late on the update you guys, and I can only ask that you hear me out. Life just sorta got in the way, along with a small but still annoying little bout of writer's block. This chapter was actually supposed to come out over two weeks ago, but as I said, things happened and I became otherwise preoccupied. Not to worry though, I've gotten some inspiration back and I've also satisfied the want for more S&M action that I know you all have been craving. Again thanks for making this story my most popular one yet, and I look forward to your thoughts on this and the subsequent chapters to come. Til next time, ja ne.**


	12. Old Rivals, New Adversaries

**A.N.- What's up all! I've decided to get this next chapter out. Part of the reason also is because I was recently in a potentially fatal car accident (I was the only one in the vehicle and was luckily unharmed), so it's kinda gotten me with a new perspective so to speak.** **The reviewer response for last chapter was certainly as I thought it would be, and I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed that chapter. **

**Unfortunately for this chapter, the fluff will have to be set aside for the moment as the story moves forward from here. Not to worry, though, this chapter should definitely be enough to sustain all of you, my readers for the time being. Two former adversaries make their appearances, and the connection between one of them and a certain OC is revealed as well. I won't mention who I'm speaking of, though I'm sure some of you can guess who, but either way it will definitely keep you entertained. With that said, read and enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 12- Old Rivals, New Adversaries**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_There is no greater folly in the world than for a man to despair_

Sanosuke sat quietly on the engawa, his belly full of food as he lounged in his customary position, enjoying the sun's warmth on his skin. The group had just finished breakfast not long ago, and Sanosuke could distinguish the sounds of students from the dojo as they continued to train, along with the swishing of water from the side of the home as Kenshin scrubbed the laundry. Sano smirked as a particular memory came back into his mind. Megumi had been stealing looks at him, and he at her, while the group talked and ate during breakfast. He was sure Kenshin might've picked up on them, though he knew if he had the rurouni most likely wouldn't say anything, instead leaving it up to them to disclose whatever it was that was going on between them.

Of course, Sano himself wasn't sure what was going on between them. True they had shared a kiss the other night, well two actually, but he wasn't sure if it meant anything. They drove each other nuts most of the time, infuriating each other to the point where it sometimes appeared to border on hatred. They called each other names, yelled, argued, and often Megumi would either smack him with her medicine chest or damn near rip his ear off. It was a volatile friendship that had him questioning if they were really more than friends due to just one intimate scene. Of course, there were other things to worry about, but for the moment, he was content to just enjoy his free afternoon basking lazily in the sun, allowing the familiar sounds from the past that still seemed a bit foreign due to his six year absence to wash over him.

That was until something round and filled with air smacked into his face. The impact of the object did not even sting in the least, but he could not stop the growl from emitting from his throat. The ball had successfully ruined what was a peaceful moment for him. Lifting a hand from the back of his head, Sanosuke clenched the ball and removed it from his face, only to see an apprehensive Kenji eyeing him with his arms outstretched, obviously wanting the ball back. Sanosuke found it hard to keep his frown directed at the boy, so instead he just handed the ball back to him.

Kenji's face instantly brightened as he turned to rush back in the direction he had come. Sano then noticed Misao walking up to him from that direction. She had apparently been out playing with the boy, most likely as a temporary distraction to his parents so that the chores could be finished and the classes could go on undisturbed. Sanosuke was aware of the accounts of Kenji pulling the washed clothes off of the line, or vying for his mother's attention while she taught classes.

"Sorry about the ball Sano! Guess we tossed it a little to far." She continued to smile cheerfully in spite of the scowl he had directed towards her.

"Hey, you should come join us. It's not like you're doing anything else."

"Che, no thanks weasel. I'm not exactly the ideal playmate." It was hard to discern if his comment was actually a tease or not, but the grin that showed up afterward hinted that it most likely was.

"Humph, well your no fun."

Misao turned and made her way back out to the yard where an impatient Kenji stood waiting, obviously wanting to get back to his game. Sanosuke silently watched as they continued to play, only taking his eyes off of them long enough to glance at the approaching footsteps of Himura Kenshin. The rurouni smiled at his friend before turning, watching along with Sano as Misao continued to toss the ball around with his son.

A few moments of silence passed, but Sano could tell that Kenshin wanted to discuss something with him. The rurouni was normally one who was never short on words or greetings, and for him not to have said something right now only served to confirm the younger man's suspicions. Sanosuke decided to make it easy for him.

"The itachi-musume sure hasn't changed much over the years."

Kenshin smiled appreciatively, grateful for Sano's attempt at small talk. It was something that he was more than happy to engage in with his friend. Not breaking his gaze from Misao playfully chasing a smiling Kenji through the yard, he responded just as casually.

"Perhaps, but she has at least grown stronger de gozaru yo."

Sanosuke glanced at him sideways for a moment before shifting his eyes back to the scene. Misao had the ball now, and was teasing Kenji by playing keep away with it, lowering it just enough to where he could reach it before moving it back out of reach. Sanosuke wondered at the validity in Kenshin's statement, after all, Misao didn't appear too different from before he had left Japan. Sure she seemed to have matured a little, and she did dress differently now, but he could still the same 16 year old ninja girl he had known before.

However, while Kenshin could be overly polite most of the time, Sano could never peg him as a man who would lie, at least not without just cause. Plus he could still vaguely recall the sting of the kick she'd delivered the day before when she and Aoshi had arrived from Kyoto. Heaving a sigh, Sanosuke quickly lost interest with small talk, and decided it may be best to get straight to the point.

"You know Kenshin, if you got something to say, you should just say it."

Kenshin knew it had been coming, and his face took on a serious look as he responded to Sano's blunt statement.

"What do you plan to do?"

He didn't have to say what or rather who he was referring to, they both knew the topic would be brought up sooner or later. Sanosuke leaned forward, appearing to think for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't know Kenshin. To be honest, I haven't really thought about it much. Besides, I'm kinda used to being a wanted man."

"Hai, if it were just the police, I would not worry so much. However, this man, from what Megumi-dono informed me about the conditions of the men who had tried to rob Tae-dono, sounds like a very dangerous person de gozaru yo."

'_So she told him about it.'_

Sanosuke sighed again, suddenly taking an interest in his hands as he clenched and unclenched them, his eyes clouded by memories of a time not long past. Kenshin knew that look all to well, it was the same look he had once had years ago, the same look he'd easily noticed on the Chinaman's face back at the Akabeko-ya. It was the look of a person haunted by unforgettable memories. He was considering dropping the subject all together when Sanosuke started to speak again.

"You don't know him like I do Kenshin. I spent a little over 6 months with him while I was in China. I'm tellin ya Kenshin, he may seem dangerous, but in the time I've known him, I've never seen or even heard of him goin after someone that hadn't earned it. He's been through a lot Kenshin, he's still dealing with what happened."

"If you wish to talk Sano, I am here to listen de gozaru yo."

"I don't think now's a good time Kenshin." Sano's voice was a little subdued, as if it were a subject he would rather not discuss.

"Do you think I would not understand Sano?" Sanosuke glanced up momentarily at the tone of Kenshin's voice, and he suddenly felt a little ridiculous. Kenshin sounded as haunted as they had, apparently having still not fully forgiven himself for his deeds as the Battousai.

'_Of course Kenshin would understand, he went through the same damn thing.'_

Sano still couldn't bring himself to discuss the events that had occurred in China, events that seemed to plague both he and the gaijin. The two remained locked in a silent stalemate before a presence outside of the dojo caught their attention. The presence wasn't overly strong, but it didn't seem entirely friendly either. Sanosuke stood abruptly, both men's face taking on wary expressions as they seemed to recognize who it could be. Hands in his pockets, Sano made his way back towards his room, while Kenshin began his trek toward the gates.

He was only a couple of steps from the door when it opened suddenly, a slightly tall man with spiky blonde hair shaped like a broom standing on the other side.

"You should know it's impolite not to knock, de gozaru yo."

Kenshin's face was firm, his guard evidently up even though he knew the man had gone on the straight and narrow for the most part. Chou gave him a one-eyed glance before setting his face with a smug expression.

"Easy Battousai, I'm here on official police business. Besides, y' re harboring a fugitive, so I think you can find it in yourself to excuse my manners." Chou's voice held a tone of cockiness, and Kenshin didn't know if it were just his normal personality or if he'd learned of his diminished skills.

"We harbor no fugitives here Sazegawa-san," At Chou's disbelieving look, Kenshin decided to elaborate. "I highly doubt the crimes you have Sanosuke accused of are entirely accurate."

Chou seemed like he was about to respond when a loud voice echoed across the yard, catching not only the attention of the two men at the gates, but also Misao who had paused in her game with Kenji. Sanosuke was back sitting on the engawa, though he wasn't lounging like he had been earlier. He appeared calm, apparently not threatened by the former assassin's presence in the least.

"S' alright Kenshin, I figured they'd send someone to get me sooner or later."

Chou just smirked as he entered the dojo and began crossing the yard toward Sanosuke. Kenshin never took if his eyes off of the man, even though Sanosuke didn't appear to be worried at all. Shutting the gate behind him, he walked off to the side, making his way towards an equally apprehensive Misao who hurriedly ushered Kenji out of the way. Apparently she still remembered the fight they had back in front of that shrine in Kyoto a few years back. Chou didn't seem to pay them any attention however as he stopped in the yard, halfway from the front gate to the engawa where Sano still sat unmoving.

"Well, well, I'd heard rumors that the infamous gangster was back in Tokyo, but I didn't think they'd been true. Thought you must've died off in some foreign country somewhere." Chou's voice was mocking, but Sanosuke still didn't appear bothered at all.

"Che, what the hell kinda weakling ya take me for? I ain't so soft as t' be dyin just anywhere. Besides, I DID survive Shishio's little "kuni-tori."

Both Sano and Kenshin could tell that his words had an effect on Chou, as his smirk faded. Misao herself also seemed to notice the effect on the agent as she watched quietly from the sidelines, Kenshin standing protectively in front of her and Kenji. Chou's faltered expression was only momentary as he smirked once again, the knowledge of the reason he had come to the dojo bringing some humor back to him. He suddenly began chuckling as he'd regained his cool.

"S'pose I should give you some credit on that one, rooster-boy. Guess it wouldn't be _that_ impossible for you to do it in some other country."

"Ya know ya should just drop the small talk and get to the point broom-head. It doesn't suit you." Chou's confident grin seemed to grow as he decided to heed to Sano's advice.

"Fine, Kenkaya Zanza, you're under arrest for the crime of thrashing a government politician!" Chou's confident smirk continued until Sanosuke returned it with his own.

"Y' know if those pigs wanna take me in, they should at least do it for a crime that's worth it. I ain't goin down for beatin the shit outta that crooked excuse of a politician!"

The sound of metal clanking was heard suddenly as Chou's swords dropped from his back and hit the ground. His confident smirk was still in place, but Sanosuke didn't seemed fazed at all. Instead he smirked right back, rising from his seat on the engawa to stand just as confidently in front of the blond-haired agent. Chou raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem bothered by the situation either.

"I take it yer gonna resist arrest eh?"

"Like I said, I ain't goin in for beatin the shit outta some crooked politician."

Chou's smirk instantly became malevolent as he quickly discarded his red gi, revealing a long, thin blade wrapped around his waist, a metal guard placed between the intricate weapon and his body. Both Kenshin and Misao's eyes narrowed as they remembered just how dangerous Chou could be with that weapon. Sanosuke didn't bat an eye as he walked out into the yard, standing across from the former Juppon-Gatana member in acceptance of the wordless challenge. The wind suddenly began to blow, stirring the dust in the yard along with Sano's bangs and his red headband as the two stood assessing each other.

Sanosuke's jacket caught in the breeze as well, and Kenshin caught a brief sight of the object tucked in the back of his pants. Misao had obviously caught sight of it as well as she nudged Kenshin to get his attention.

"Hey Himura, did I just see what I think I did?" Kenshin nodded and then gave his verbal response in a quiet yet deep voice.

"Hai Misao-dono. Sano brought back a wakizashi from his brief trip to Okinawa de gozaru yo. He also had a nihontou with a reversed-blade made with it, which he gave to me as a gift."

Misao gave him an incredulous look before turning attention back to the scene of the fight that was about to occur. Chou took his opening stance, gripping the handle of the sword which was on his back. Sanosuke grinned wickedly as well, his face reminding Kenshin of the all too familiar look of Zanza. It was a sign that the younger man was gonna enjoy this fight.

Striking his fists together, Sanosuke wasted no time as he suddenly charged forward, letting out a guttural roar as he charged his opponent. Kenshin looked on appraising the fight with a watchful eye, and Misao's eyes widened slightly as Sano seemed to move at speed not exhibited by him before.

Chou appeared caught off-guard for a moment, and then with a sudden jerk of his hand, unwrapped the sword from around his body and sent it hurdling towards Sano. Sano barely managed to dodge to the left, ducking low but not quite managing to fully avoid the passing sword as a gash was etched onto the right side of his face due to the contact. He continued moving forward however, and before Chou knew it Sanosuke was in front of him, his knee burying itself into his gut. Chou gagged and slid back from the force of the impact, still able to maintain his hold on the handle of the weapon.

Chou wiped the saliva from his mouth, bringing his gaze back up to Sanosuke who stood ready for another attack, yet still grinning confidently. Chou was grinning as well, though his appeared more forced than Sano's.

"Che, is that all ya got chicken-head?"

He was preparing to attack again when the metal guard around his stomach suddenly disintegrated into metallic dust. His seemingly confident expression thus changed to a surprised one, and then to an angry one as he realized how close to being injured he had come. Kenshin realized it too as he and Misao continued to watch.

"That metal guard took the brunt of Sagara's attack. Without it that man would've been even more injured." Aoshi's cold and calm voice caught Misao and Kenshin's attention, both turning briefly to acknowledge his presence before turning back to watch the fight.

Chou spat angrily before jerking his arm again, the movement allowing him to whip his sword off of the ground and accelerate it towards Sano once again. This time the thin blade slid along the ground, aiming towards Sano's legs, forcing him to leap up and over to the side to avoid a direct hit although he once again received a gash, this time on his leg. Chou wasn't done however, as he sent his sword hurtling at Sanosuke again, the blade looping around and attacking him from behind this time. Sano wasted no time as he finally reached underneath the back of his gi, withdrawing and lashing out with his wakizashi.

The blades clashed and Chou's Hakujin no Tachi was sent hurdling in another direction and crashing into the ground. Kenshin continued to watch even closer, the fight beginning to play out all too-familiarly.

"That's the...Orochi." It was Misao who spoke, recalling the name of the style Chou used mostly with his sword. Her voice was low as they continued to watch closely.

Sano continued to leap and dodge as Chou's sword stayed low to the ground, speeding past before looping around and striking from behind. Sanosuke was fast and his reflexes sharp, but he still could not fully avoid contact with the blade. Misao cringed and Kenshin's eyes narrowed while Aoshi continued to watch impassively as Sanosuke continued to receive more cuts from the weapon. Sanosuke swore under his breath, knowing that if he wanted to win, he had to figure out a way to get past Chou's sword and up close.

'_Kuso, I gotta get closer. Gotta get rid of this damn sword.'_

Sano paused in his movements, studying Chou's blade as the blonde agent smirked confidently again, knowing that he currently had the upper hand. Chou kept his blade low to the ground, snaking it's way back and forth, making it almost impossible to stop it before coming back around and aiming higher for the opponents back, attempting to pierce them.

'_There! That's it!'_

Sano leapt out of the way again as the blade made it's way past him along the ground before looping around and coming back around for another try. This time Sano stood his ground, watching the glinting blade but making no move to dodge. Misao let out a gasp while Kenshin continued to watch, wanting to warn his friend of the incoming blade yet saying nothing and trusting that he had a plan. Chou grinned in anticipation of his victory.

"Ha, gotcha now rooster-boy."

The blade got nearer and nearer aiming for Sanosuke's unguarded back, when suddenly Sano turned and held the sheath of his wakizashi up with his other hand. The blade caught in the sheath, and this time Sano was the one who grinned confidently as he looped the blade around the sheath, making it harder to release it. Chou's grin was gone, his face now in a scowl as he attempted to free his sword.

"Ya know, ya shouldn't brag about winnin a fight til after you've won it."

Chou didn't appear to pay any heed to Sanosuke's words as he stopped trying to free the sword, opting in stead flick his wrist, causing a wave to go through the blade as it lifted and attempted to loop around Sanosuke's body. Sano maintained his hold on the sheath pulling it so as to eliminate the wave in the blade while simultaneously pulling Chou forward. Chou yanked hard on the handle, trying in a feeble attempt to overpower Sano. It was clear that Sano would have Chou beat in this tug of war they were playing. Sanosuke suddenly dropped down giving Chou the leverage he needed to regain efficient control over his weapon. However it only lasted a moment as Sanosuke drove the point of the wakizashi straight into the ground.

Misao and Aoshi continued to watch with unblinking eyes as the point of Sano's blade appeared to become two right before the point of impact. Kenshin was the only one who seemed unfazed as he had recognized the technique used immediately. Chou seemed the most astonished as he recognized the attack too, albeit by the time he'd realized what it was, there was no more time to dodge. He grimaced before being drove backwards again, this time by the Touate. Chou seemed a little shaky as he stood to his feet and was just barely able to catch a glimpse of Sano's fist as it collided with his jaw.

Chou felt a searing pain course through his jaw as the impact of the Futae no Kiwami jarred his chin and sent him stumbling backwards. Sanosuke wasn't finished as he delivered a few more blows in rapid succession to his midsection, the metal guard gone this time as Chou took the full impact of the punches. Coughing up blood and saliva, Chou was this time lifted off of his feet by a deadly uppercut delivered to his chin before crashing onto the ground, rolling a couple of times before stopping. In the exchange of blows Chou had released his hold on the handle of his weapon, which was now lying on the ground where he had once been standing. Sanosuke carefully unwrapped the sword from around his saya before tossing it to the side, watching as Chou struggled to get back to his feet.

"Ya know ya should quit while yer ahead. Yer wounds aren't fatal but they could be a lot worse if you keep it up."

Gone was the confident and mocking tone that Kenshin and the others had normally come to expect. Sanosuke seemed serious, knowing he had the fight practically won, and offering his opponent a chance to accept defeat. Kenshin remarked on his friend, seeing even more the changes that had occurred in him. Normally Sanosuke would comment on how weak his opponent was or how boring the fight was. This Sanosuke seemed more level headed, more in control of himself than the Sanosuke of old. It made the former rurouni even more proud to know him. He hadn't yet noticed the sound of the quiet yet excited murmur of Kaoru's students that had exited the dojo sometime during the fight, and were now watching and waiting to see if it would continue.

"His saya, it must be made out of metal rather than wood." Aoshi's casual comment broke Kenshin out of his internal reverie. He looked over to Aoshi, then turned his attention back to Sano, who had replaced his wakizashi back into it's sheath, yet still stood at the ready. Aoshi didn't elaborate when Misao gave him a questioning look, and sensing the younger woman's slight confusion, Kenshin decided to explain for him.

"That's right de gozaru yo. Sano used his sheath to catch and trap the tip of Chou's blade, a risky yet effective maneuver on his part. He then wrapped the blade around his sheath, eliminating Chou's control of the sword somewhat, making it much harder for Chou to maneuver it while also giving Sano the chance he needed to get up close and attack."

"Yeah, I realized that much. So what does that have to do with what his sheath is made out of?" Kenshin smiled slightly while answering Misao's question.

"If that sheath had been made out of wood and not metal, the sharp blade of Chou's sword would've cut through it during their struggle de gozaru yo." Misao blinked a couple of times as it dawned on her on how they had come to the observation.

"Ohhhh! I get it now."

She focused her attention back to the scene as Chou finally stood back up on his feet, one of the swords that he had strapped to his back not long ago now being used in placed of his weapon of choice, the Hakujin no Tachi. Sano watched unfazed, not threatened in the least when Chou slid the sheath of his own sword off and threw it to the side. Sanosuke stood ready, his face determined and his features hard as he stared unflinchingly at his opponent. Blood had begun to stain his gi but he hadn't seemed to notice. The many cuts that were on his body were beginning to sting from the sweat that was getting into the them, but he ignored the pain, focusing his complete attention on Chou.

"I told ya, I'd quit now if I were you."

"Well yer not me anyway so who gives a fuck about what you think!" Chou spat angrily, bringing his sword up and preparing to charge before a loud voice stopped him.

"ENOUGH CHOU!" All eyes turned to the front gate and Chou stopped as a man of average height, wearing a blue police uniform and glasses stood at the gate. He had a thin mustache and his eyes gave off the impression that he was squinting even though he wasn't. The took a couple of steps in calmly diffusing the scene.

"What the hell do ya want? We're in the middle of somethin."

"You were assigned to bring him in, not kill him." The man's voice held an authoritative tone to it that showed he had been doing this job for quite sometime. Kenshin now began making his way out into the yard to greet their visitor, recognizing immediately who he was.

"Chief Uramura, it is wonderful to see you again de gozaru yo."

The man with glasses returned Kenshin's smile and bowed politely, apologizing for his rude intrusion into the former rurouni's home. Kenshin just waived it off, glad that he had come when he did so that no one could get hurt. Sanosuke grinned smugly thinking that someone was Chou, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when Chou started cussing under his breath. Sanosuke's attention left Chou shortly after and centered itself on the police chief, whose gaze was now focused on him.

"So I see the rumors are true, the former street fighter and gangster Zanza has returned." Sanosuke calmly interrupted the man while tucking his wakizashi back underneath his gi.

"Oi, let's get somethin straight here, I'm not Zanza, not anymore. It's just Sagara Sanosuke now." Chief Uramura gave a startled look for a moment before offering a small smile.

"Ah, my apologies then, both for the name and for the fight. The lieutenant assigned Chou this case, so I didn't think much of it when he did. If I had known a fight would start then I would've sent my men to handle it instead."

"OI! That bastard was resisting arrest, I was only doin my job!"

Chou's anger had not subsided, though he had managed to secure his weapons since the chief's arrival. Chief Uramura looked unconvinced for a moment before turning for verification to Kenshin, who was smiling innocently. He then turned to Sano to see if he would own up to the accusations. Sanosuke said nothing as he began to walk back to take up his seat back on the engawa, his voice carrying while he spoke.

"Doesn't really matter who ya sent to get me. Like I told the broom-headed bastard over there, I ain't goin to jail for beatin the shit out of a crooked politician." He paused and looked over his shoulder with his characteristic smirk as he spoke, before starting his way back to the engawa again.

"Actually we did not have any intentions on arresting you. We came to ask for your assistance."

At this Sanosuke stopped and turned halfway, blinking in confusion as he wondered what they were trying to pull. Misao and Kenshin's expressions mirrored his own, while Yahiko who had been standing by the students watching the exchange raised wary eyebrows at this, apparently wondering the same thing Sano was. Aoshi said nothing and his face gave nothing away either, the only thing showing he may have been interested was the fact that he had yet to move from his spot since the fight had ended.

"Oi, what're ya talkin about, needin my help?"

"Gomen ne, I can't really give you any details right now. All that I ask is that you stop by the station tomorrow to meet with the lieutenant and I."

Sanosuke watched the man warily, searching for any hint that he might've been lying. Chief Uramura surprisingly enough held his gaze under Sano's intense stare, asserting that indeed it would just be a meeting to hear them out. Of course Sanosuke didn't believe he would have much of a choice, knowing that the warrant for him was still out, and was still a bit suspicious. Kenshin looked on quietly as well, also wanting details but decided not to press the matter and to await Sano's reaction. If the situation were serious he knew Sanosuke would not mind filling him in.

The stare down continued for a few more moments before Sano gave a small nod of his head to show his agreement. Chief Uramura bowed in thanks before bowing to Kenshin and motioning for Chou to follow. Chief Uramura looked back and told Sanosuke that they would be expecting him sometime tomorrow afternoon before leaving, an angry and still cussing Chou following after him. Sano breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, grateful that he might not need to worry about being arrested before a weird feeling caught his attention. Turning slowly, Sanosuke came face to face with an angry Kaoru, and Sanosuke could've sworn there were a wall flames behind her.

He gulped, letting out a small "uh-oh" before smiling sheepishly. Misao and Yahiko began snickering, knowing what was coming while Kenshin sweat-dropped as he made his way over to try to placate the kendo instructor.

"SSSSSSSSAAANNNOOOOO!"

The two men moved at a brisk and steady pace as they calmly walked the streets of Tokyo. One wore a forest green gi and hakama, a straw hat on his head and what appeared to be walking stick in one hand. The other man beside him, dressed in the ever unusual Chinese garbs he so usually wore, a cotton undershirt and pants worn beneath a Chinese kung fu suit with a mandarin style collar.

In his hand he openly carried a finely crafted Tachi that he had one of their other associates locate and that he had purchased that morning. The two hadn't spoke much but the man with the straw hat did warn his friend after he had bought the weapon that swords were deemed illegal to carry in the Meiji government, but his companion had only waved it off, not bothered in the least by the "silly law" as he put it.

Luckily they hadn't garnered nothing more than strange looks from passers by and not gotten any real attention from the local police. The man dressed in Chinese clothing had obviously taken the advice of his associate and pretended the thing to be a walking stick like his companion. It was also lucky that a part of the city they were traveling to was one that not even the police paid much attention to, and as the closer they got, the less amount of glances they received from other people walking the streets. There was a question that had been burning on the mind of the man with the straw hat since they had left their starting point.

Who was this man that his partner seemed intent on finding? He remembered the words of their other mutual partner, the kunoichi Suzuwa this morning, as the female Yaminobu filled his Chinese companion on the information she had gathered so far. It had obviously been enough for him to know as he had immediately insisted that they set out soon afterward. He wondered idly if the man they were on their way to seeing now was a family member or close friend, but the gaijin didn't seem to be giving off any indication that he was. Their walk continued in mutual silence for what seemed like hours before they finally reached their destination.

The Chinaman let out a whistle as he took in the less than poor living conditions of the residents in this seemingly secluded part of Tokyo. He had seen some of the worst slums throughout China, and this place brought back a feeling nostalgia at it's uncanny resemblance to those places. The man in the straw hat with him said nothing, however seeming a little surprised by his associate's reaction. The gaijin's face had hardened slightly and his eyes glazed as he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, perhaps remembering something from back in his homeland he assumed. They had only taken a few steps into the place when a group of men suddenly began gathering, attempting to halt their presence.

"Oi, we don't know who ya are and we don't care. Just turn around and walk the hell out and we won't do nothin to ya."

The Chinaman looked at his Japanese associate with a raised eyebrow, the latter responding with a simple shrug of his shoulders, leaving it up to him. The gaijin turned back to face the group who carried clubs and dull or rusted swords and other objects. Plastering a humbling smile on his face he stepped forward with his hands up in a placating fashion, not wanting to instigate a fight.

"My good men, pardon our intrusion, but I have reason to believe an old acquaintance of mine lives here. I merely wish to speak with him for awhile and then I shall take my leave of you." The group of men appeared unconvinced as the leader stepped forward a bit.

"Look, this place isn't just for foreigners to come and go as they please, the people that live right outside this place don't even set foot in here. And to tell ya the truth, we prefer it that way. So I'm tellin ya nicely one more time, forget about ya buddy and leave now. If he's here, he's probably no good to ya anyway."

The man in the straw hat gave a snort of amusement at the man's words as he smoked on a pipe, looking straight at his companion. The Chinaman turned to his comrade, smiling sheepishly at him.

"So this place is Rakuninmura eh Hiroshi?" At the smirking man's nod he turned his attention back to the hostile dwellers of the place. "Well, I have to admit you were right. These gentleman aren't very friendly at all."

At the Chinaman's remark the group of men became offended and lunged at the two. Neither man batted an eye and soon the sound of metal ringing and the cries of pain could be heard outside of the area. The shoppers and people on the streets paused at the sound of the noise, and those who remembered the two men who went in shook their heads, assuming them to be victims. Back inside the entrance to Rakuninmura a few moments later Hiroshi re-sheathed his hidden sword, turning it back into an unsuspecting walking stick. Meanwhile the gaijin brushed a bit of dust off of his clothing while glancing around at the beat up or cut up bodies of the group of men that had attacked them.

"Oh great, just what I need, more laundry to do." He stooped to pick up the weapon he had purchased that morning and put down briefly to deal with his attackers.

"What are you complaining about Huan-san? I had to throw away a perfectly good pipe to use my sword on these gutter rats." Hiroshi tossed a disdained look to the men lying on the ground groaning.

"Spare me Hiroshi-san, we both know you have plenty of replacements back at the base."

The two men fell into step as they made their way deeper into the run down section of Tokyo, both men ready in anticipation of a next attack. They made their way down the road for a few minutes, weaving around broken houses that seemed to mirror each other. Shen stopped suddenly as he finally took notice of a figure who sat up against the wall of one of the broken homes. He held up a hand to Hiroshi, silently telling the man to wait for him here. Hiroshi said nothing but nodded, taking a seat on a slab of stone nearby, waiting for the answers to his questions to come to him.

Shen walked over calmly to the man who sat leaning back against the wall, his eyes haunted and his body seeming tired. His white hair appeared more of a grayish color, giving him the impression that he hadn't washed it in a while. His clothing was torn in places, and beside him sat an empty lunch box, the label on it catching Shen's eye. The Shirobeko. It was a somewhat similar name to the restaurant he frequented in his spare time. The white haired man's face appeared neutral as he gazed up to the man who stood over him, a sword clenched in his hand.

Their eyes met and the white-haired man's eyebrows raised after a few moments in recognition, a sign that he realized who his visitor was. Shen stared back with an equally impassive look, as many thoughts raced through his head.

'_You were the man I once hunted, the man whose skills rivaled my own. You and I were supposed to fight a glorious fight, yet here you are, broken in this dump. You were a tiger, a fighter who's prowess was unmatched in the Chinese underworld. The honor of breaking you, should have been mine. Who has done this to you?'_

"Been a long time has it not, Yukishiro Enishi."

"What are you doing here, Ryoushi?" Enishi frowns at his unexpected visitor. Shen ignores him and sets the sword down between them, before sitting down in an empty spot on the side of him.

The two just sit for a moment, one wondering how to start getting answers to his questions while the other just appears suspicious. After a moment Shen settles on the direct approach and responds casually.

"I've been called here to Tokyo for a hunt. While I was here I had heard that you had come to this place, a place where only broken people come. When I had heard you were broken, I had to come and see it for myself."

"And are you planning to rub it in?" Enishi's frown deepens, expecting the man to answer yes, as the two were bitter enemies at a time that to him seemed ages ago. Shen however gives somewhat of a melancholic smile as he gives a surprising and yet obvious answer.

"Of course not Enishi-san. I take no pleasure in teasing a broken man." Enishi pauses a moment before responding, now seeming to gaze back out at nothing.

"Then why have you come here? You obviously sought me out. For what reason?" Shen gives Enishi an incredulous look, one as if to say _you don't know!_

"I was planning on being here for awhile, so I thought that we might finish our fight from back in China some years back. You remember, the one the authorities ruined?"

Enishi gave a small smirk as the remembrance of the fight came back to him slowly but surely, replacing momentarily the saddening and depressing ones of his sister and the bastard she'd fallen in love with. He thought about it every single moment, how he had come so close to killing him, only to find that his sister did not approve. She hadn't smiled at him since after he fought him the first time at that dojo, and that inflicted a pain on him worse than any physical wound he could ever be dealt.

The memories of his fight with the Chinaman surprisingly eased him somehow. It was one of the few times in China he had fought an exceptionally strong opponent, and one of the even fewer times he had contemplated using the Nerves of Insanity. The Chinese police had raided the place only 15 minutes into their fight, and Enishi had escaped, fleeing the scene while Shen promised that they would finish it someday. Enishi had never said anything, but he knew that while Shen was certainly more skilled than many of the rival triad's members, if he had employed the Nerves of Insanity, the Chinaman would most likely be dead.

Shen smiled wistfully as he remembered their fight as well. Scenes of their sword's clashing as the two dodged, blocked, and parried each other's blows playing out in his mind. At the time he hadn't thought much about Enishi's mob group, as he'd fought plenty mob bosses and their members before. Enishi was one of the few that had ever required him to go all out, and the only one to have gotten away from him. Shen had always been successful in capturing his targets, it was one of the main things that earned him his reputation. No matter what preparations his targets made, if he had decided to hunt them, there was no getting away.

Enishi had been the only exception, the only one to whom that hadn't applied. He'd spent months trying to track him, only to find that he was one step behind. By the time he had gotten a decent lead, he'd arrived only to find from one of his sub-ordinates that he had left back to Japan on a "personal matter." He'd come back hoping to settle the unsettled fight. It was the reason he had brought the sword he'd carried here. His internal reverie was broken when Enishi decided to speak again.

"Well, I don't wield a sword anymore. I haven't in a long time, and I don't think I ever could again."

"And what caused you to come to this?" At the word "this", Shen gave him a pointed look at his attire and Enishi's frown came back in full force.

"You heard why I left China I take it?"

"Of course, one of your people I captured told me. I was told it was a "personal matter". Why?"

"That "personal matter" is the one who did "this" to me."

Enishi put emphasis on "personal matter" and "this" just as Shen had. Shen gave him pointed look, wanting him to clarify who the personal matter was. He knew it was someone of great strength if they could cause him such ruin. He let his gaze drift up toward the sky, his eyes glancing over momentarily at Hiroshi who appeared to be meditating on the stone slab he was sitting on, before going back toward the sky.

"I suppose you're not gonna tell me who it was?"

When Enishi gave no response Shen decided not to question it further. A silence lingered between the two before a mild gust of wind blew, and Enishi said the name of the one who had placed him there. Shen's eyes almost bulged, having not quite expected that name. Another silence lingered between them before Shen asked Enishi to continue. Enishi hesitated, not really seeing any reason or point to tell him, what had happened, but after remembering he was here for a hunt, decided it might bring him some amusement to watch him fight the man responsible for his misery.

The two sat for a while as Enishi recounted the story from the beginning, the murder of his sister's fiancé by a hitokiri during the Bakumatsu and subsequent heart break of his sister. He then spoke of the moment he had visited her to find her actually living with that very man, and then later watching as the killer drove his sword through her. His spoke of his return to Japan years later and his confrontation with his sister's killer, defeating him in their first fight before casting him into a living hell, using the one the hitokiri had replaced his sister with against him.

He spoke of his sister's reaction to his actions. And the ending battle on his island between his mob partner's four bodyguard's and the hitokiri's friends. Then their 2nd battle and his eventual loss to the man not long after. And then finally, the many years he had spent in this place, having no real reason to continue life as he saw it. Locked away in another living hell no different from before.

Shen sat taking in all of the tale, and when Enishi had finally finished, he remained silent, unmoving. The want to hunt this man known as the Battousai increased tremendously, but he suppressed it, knowing he had other matters to attend to first. He scoffed when he finally did respond.

"You were a fool to rely on those Si Hsing guards of yours. Aside from their little fighting tricks they were not highly skilled."

"I never relied on them, Wu Shin chose to stick his nose in my affairs and consequently they followed him."

"Well from what you have told me, I see that the rumors of this Battousai aren't entirely over-exaggerated." Enishi raised an eyebrow at him, his expression bordering between curiosity and amusement.

"I take it the hunt you mentioned has to do with him." Shen glanced at him for a moment, wanting to confirm his question. "The Battousai, is he your target?"

Standing, Shen stretched a bit before responding.

"Not at all Enishi-san. I am hunting a man who is said to have fought along side of him once, so I am certain that when I'm done with that we will cross paths."

"You'll be wasting your time if you do Shen. You won't beat him. I couldn't."

Enishi's voice sounded as defeated as he looked, and Shen could then see that Enishi had truly given up, that he just didn't care anymore. Smiling at the broken man, Shen gave him a teasing yet honest retort.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Enishi-san but, you did beat him once didn't you? The first time you fought, and you hadn't even needed to employ that little invincible technique of yours I used to hear so much about."

"Yes, but the second one I lost, because he had gotten stronger somehow."

"You truly believe that?"

Enishi looked up startled at the question, noticing for the first time during their conversation that while Shen may have been smiling, his pupils had narrowed to slits, as they did whenever he confronted his targets. Enishi gave no response so Shen continued.

"You lost but it wasn't because your opponent had gotten stronger. True, his will to live sounds like it was impressive, but it was not that he had gotten stronger, it was that you had gotten weaker. I think you must've realized at some point during that fight that your sister had turned her back on you. Had sided with him, and because of that, your confidence in your abilities and yourself had decreased considerably, hence you became weaker."

Enishi took in Shen's speech word for word, scenes of his fight with the Battousai replaying in his mind. He could not deny Shen's words, he had broken before the fight had ended, and that was what had led to his defeat. His hand gripped the diary he continued to carry with him and read from time to time. It impressed him, and at the same time amused him that a man he had regarded as one of his most formidable opponents in China could understand his situation so well. Shen started speaking again when it appeared his words had some effect.

"I cannot say that I approve of the life you have been leading Enishi-san. However I do understand now why you were left to lead such a life. I myself have lost people important to me, and I have had to suffer through and with those losses just as you have. But, there is one difference between you and I."

Shen closed his eyes and smiled at the glimpse of the young woman who smiled before him. His faith and trust in her was everlasting, unshakable. She remained even now the pillar of support that he could forever depend on. She was his touchstone, the one who believed in him when no one else would. He was sure that somewhere in the afterlife, she and his parents continued to watch over him, to smile for and support and believe in him forever. As long as he continued to carry out his duty in this world, they would never forsake him. He placed a hand over his heart, patting it softly as he continued, and Enishi watched him during his brief pause, realizing even more just how much this man understood.

"Unlike your sister, those who are with me, will never leave me. My duty in this life is to be carried out, and because of the ones who continue to support me, I will never fail in that duty. You Enishi-san, should not waste your life away brooding on those who have caused you misery and have not payed their debts to you, like the Battousai. Nor to your sister who decided she could no longer accept you for what you are, even though she is partly to blame for the life you have led thus far.

Everything you have done with your life, has been for her, with only her and your vengeance in mind. But there are other things in life to live for, other people who will care for you and believe in you when no one else will. And if you can find the will to live and let those people care for you, then you will regain that which you have lost and more. Trust me, I know."

Enishi was suddenly filled with thoughts of the woman who continued to visit him from time to time, the woman he had helped while on his way from a visit to his sister's grave. She had offered him shelter and food for what he had done for her. And when he declined her offer, she had practically forced him too, dragging him back to the restaurant she ran nearby in Kyoto. And when he had left later that evening, assuming he would never see her again, she had somehow managed to find him, following him from another return visit from his sister's grave. How she had brought him food on her visits, content merely just to sit and talk to him. Braving her way through Rakuninmura only for the old fool who kept pestering him and called himself Oibore, to begin to escort her through, keeping the other unscrupulous locals away from her.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in over a week, but knowing how far she traveled (even though she traveled by carriage when she did visit him) he knew he most likely wouldn't see her for awhile yet. Her food had been delicious he had to admit, unlike the Battousai's woman, who's cooking he'd had to eat during her captivity under him. Glancing back up, he noticed Shen had folded his arms behind him, and was preparing to leave.

"You are leaving?"

"Hai, unfortunately I have other matters to attend to and it appears my companion over there is now ready to return. Remember my words Enishi."

"And what of your weapon?" Shen didn't glance back, but just waived his hand in a dismissive gesture before starting to walk away.

"Keep it, consider it a gift from me. Should you find what you need to fix your broken self, I will look forward to seeing you wield it against me in that rematch of ours. However, should you remain broken, I'll tell you now, that there's no sense in wasting your life away, and that there are alternative methods of finding the ultimate peace."

With that, Shen walked on and out of Rakuninmura, Hiroshi falling into step with him, neither man speaking once more. It was a dangerous gamble if Shen was a friend to that man back there, Hiroshi thought, as he could either take that sword to use against him in the rematch he heard them speak of, or use it to take his own life. In the end he decided that no matter what choice was made, it would have nothing to do with his goals.

Enishi watched the two men leave, and then stared at the sword Lei Shen had left behind. His words continued to echo inside his head, it was the first time someone had truly offered him a way to find what he had lost. He had given him options when no one else had. Use the sword to fight once more, or use the sword to achieve everlasting peace. In the end, he had left with him the one answer that made sense, the answer that Enishi found didn't sound too bad at all.

'_Live by the sword, die by the sword. Those are your current options.'_

Enishi reached out and picked the sheathed weapon up, the weight and feel of the object feeling so foreign to him. His hand grasped around the hilt, which felt even more unusual to him since he was accustomed to a hilt from the continent. He slowly began to draw the blade when the wind shifted direction and blew again, a sudden familiar scent wafting it's way towards him. The familiar scent caused him to drop the sword as he finally focused now on his surroundings.

He was no longer sitting on dirty ground surrounded by buildings as broken as himself. He was now sitting amidst a field of bones and skeletons. But those things had only caught his attention for a moment, before his haunted eyes saw for the first time in years a sight that he had been denied even in the best of dreams, not that he ever really had any dreams at all as opposed to nightmares. The words escaped his mouth before he even realized it, as if by instinct.

"Nee-san!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry about the delay in updates, I was supposed to have this chapter out a week ago. But between work and other things it got put on the back burner. Anyways, couple of things this chapter, first off, I apologize in advance for the spelling errors during Sanosuke and Chou's, and even the Rakuninmura gang's scenes. I acquired all 28 volumes of the manga, plus the bonus stuff as well, and in re-reading it to help make my story better as far as characterization and other stuff like that, I realized that Sanosuke, Chou, and even Yahiko's dialogue wouldn't be as conservative and proper as someone like Kenshin or Megumi. **

**Also, I feel that I didn't make the Enishi/Shen's scene long enough, and if it appears that way, then I apologize also (though I figure I should get break with a 16 page update). Last but not least, someone mentioned in a review last chapter or so about the lack of a glossary at the end of the chapters. Just to touch on that, I normally put one if I use words/phrases etc... that I haven't used in the story before. So if I use something in the story and put it in the glossary, then I'm not really gonna go through the trouble of putting the same words in a glossary at the end of every chapter.** **Well hope you enjoyed and review and let me know what you think.**

**Japanese text:**

**Nee-san: term Enishi uses for Tomoe. It means sister.**

**Hakujin no Tachi- this is Chou's weapon of choice, a weapon also made by the same man who forged Kenshin's Sakabatou and Shishio's Mugenjin. It's a sword with a long blade that is very thin to allow for flexible movement.**

**Orochi- means serpent. Refers to the style Chou favors when using this sword. The user whips the blade towards their opponent, keeping it close to the ground. From this point the user can attack from below and behind their opponent with very little effort. The movement resembles that of a serpent, hence it's name.**

**Touate- don't know if I've added this one in the glossary before, but it's a technique created and specialized by Anji. The user stabs their blade into the ground, sending a projected Futae no Kiwami blast towards there opponent. This technique signifies the user's true mastery over the Futae no Kiwami fighting technique.**

**Shirobeko- the restaurant run by Tae's twin sister Sae in Kyoto. I'll bet half of you can guess why I threw that in here. **

**Gomen ne- I'm sorry**


	13. Interlude: Enishi's Winter

**A.N.- Hey everyone! I was very pleased with the way the last chapter turned out. The review response was excellent, and I'm glad everyone liked the fight scene. I plan on implementing more fight scenes from now on into the story, of course I'll still make time for some fluff and a bit of humor here and there. This chapter however, will be a turning point for me, as it's sort of a test of my writing skills. I've never tried angst before, for fear of depressing myself, but in this chapter it will be mostly angst. The ending though will be more or less a happy one, depending on your view point.**

**This one will center mainly on two characters who I've been worried about writing the most since I started this story. I see that while there are an abundant amount of Enishi fics out there, there aren't really ANY stories in which he and Tomoe make peace with each other. Their usually about him either finding happiness with some other female character (normally Kaoru or some OC), walking along his life's path by himself, or even in a few stories with him forgiving Kenshin somewhat for what happened. While all of these scenarios are certainly possible (though that last one I find a bit hard to swallow), they've been really done too much for my tastes. **

**So I decided to write one that I haven't really ever seen before, and that's one where he and Tomoe actually talk and make peace with each other. Also, I've given Tomoe's fiancé a bit of an important part in this chapter as well. He too, rarely ever gets written about, though I don't understand why, the guy was Tomoe's fiance and the first man she fell in love with. It just doesn't make sense to omit him from her and Enishi's lives (although Enishi wasn't particularly close to him, though I imagine he was much more accepting of Kiyosato than he was of Kenshin). Oh well, here's hoping for the best. Read and enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Interlude: Enishi's Winter **

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_No winter lasts forever no spring skips it's turn_

_He sat on the mounds of skulls and bones, staring at the ghastly image that stood in front of him. Many people considered him a psychopath, a nut job who had lost his sanity along with his childhood. Never before had those opinions even had any remote effect on him. But now, as he stared with wide eyes at the transparent form of his sister, he began to wonder if he actually was starting to go insane. For years he'd been wanting desperately to see this image, to see her face once more, in hopes of making amends for what he had done to displease her. He had lost her smile along with the image of her so long ago, had become so detached from the real world, that after the first 3 or 4 years nothing ever mattered anymore. _

_All that ever mattered was regaining the smile that he had lost, the one that had been taken from him since his fight with the Battousai. But after a certain amount of time, he had come to the conclusion that it had been lost to him forever, that no matter what he tried to do with his life now nothing would help. Eventually, he had given up on regaining her smile as well. Losing her over again, was final straw that broke the camel's back, and after Shen's surprising visit, it had been the top reason for him to just throw it all away and end his own life by the sword given to him. He just didn't want to try anymore, didn't want to go on living anymore. _

_Hadn't he suffered enough? Losing his mother just to be born, losing his father because of her death, not that he particularly cared about his father much. And then, losing his sister not once, but twice, both times to the same man who he still blamed for all of his misery. It was all too much to take, too much to handle. He was tired of it all, he didn't want to try anymore. He had lost everything, including his revenge. There was nothing more he had to live for. Gazing up at the specter that stood a few feet in front of him, he caught the sight of those stark black eyes watching him._

_He couldn't discern the look in her eyes. Was it pity? Was it disappointment? It was probably the latter he guessed. It would be a little too late for pity. A few years too late. Looking back at the ghostly form of his sister, he met her gaze with a tired one. He didn't know why she was here now, but whatever reason she was here for, he only hoped that she would get it over with quickly and tell him how disgusted she was with him. He wanted to cease this horrible existence called his life as soon as possible. Enishi saw her gaze drift from him to the sword that lay in front of him, a gift from an old enemy for which to end his suffering, before going back to him again. Vaguely he realized she was beginning to speak._

"_Do you intend to kill yourself?" _

_She spoke with a characteristic cool that he was used to seeing directed at everyone else. With him, she had always spoke just a little more affectionate, and he felt his heart twist at the realization of how much he missed that affection. But still he was tired, this was the only answer he had left, the only one that seemed right. He had killed many, cheated others, and committed horrible crimes, all for the sake of gaining the strength he needed to challenge her murderer. But his revenge had failed, and she had turned away from him. He had nothing else, so there was no point in continuing to live for false hope. Remaining firm in his decision, he answered with a voice that matched his weary appearance._

"_I have no other reason to live."_

"_I would not be happy if you died."_

"_Apparently you aren't happy with the way that I've lived either. It's not as if you cared anyway."_

"_Do you honestly believe that?" _

_Her tone had changed slightly. To anyone else it would've been unnoticeable, but he knew his sister all too well. Enishi recognized that tone. He hadn't heard it in what seemed like ages, but he still remembered it well. It was disappointment. He watched as the skeletons and bones that surrounded him changed into snow that littered the landscape around him. A cold wind blew, his grayish bangs drifting along in the gale, but he remained unaffected by it. He was numb, inside and out. He couldn't feel anything anymore. _

'_So, she is disappointed in me? Doesn't matter, she has her precious murderer, she has her fiance who left her to go off and die. She doesn't need me, she doesn't care for me. She didn't then, she doesn't now.' Strengthening his weakening resolve, his met her gaze, this time with a fierce one instead of a weary one._

"_You haven't given me a reason to believe otherwise."_

"_How can you say that Enishi? I always took care of you. Even after mother died, and Father went away, I always took care of you. How can you think that I don't wish for you to be happy?" _

_While she remained cool and calm in voice and appearance, she could see that he was beginning to break. She had watched him slowly waste away over the past few years, much like he had when he first went to China. He was only a young boy then, and it was nearly impossible for a young boy to take care of himself, especially in a city like Shanghai. But this wasn't Shanghai, and he was no longer a little boy, but a man who was capable of taking care of himself. He had just given up, ready to throw his life away because he had lost everything else. He was ready to take his own life, and just like the man who Enishi blamed for his misery, Tomoe knew that she could not let this happen. No matter what was said or done, in the end they were still siblings, and therefor she could not bear to watch him throw his life away._

_She watched and was slightly taken aback as he gave her a fierce glare, accompanied with a tone that was equally fierce._

"_BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! You claim that you took care of me, but how can you say that when you left me for that bastard! I looked for you, for a year. I traveled all the way from Edo, searched all over Kyoto. Do you know why?" Tomoe remained silent, willing to let him vent before she spoke. "It was because you missed my birthday. A whole year passed, and I had to spend my birthday alone, all because you fell in love with that bastard." His voice suddenly lost it's intensity, speaking in a more saddened and subdued tone as his gaze left hers and drifted back towards the ground, where the sword lay in front of him._

"_And just when I had finally found you, when I had finally gotten the chance to bring you back home, you send me away. You told me to go back to Edo. You abandoned me, your own brother, all for a murderer who was responsible for taking your happiness in the first place." He looked back up at her, and Tomoe could see now the wound that was left in his heart, in his soul by her actions. "You tell me, nee-san, how can you claim that you cared about me! How can you claim that you cared about your fiancé! As soon as that man came into your life, you forgot about the both of us!"_

"_That is not true Enishi." _

_It was then that he noticed the form of a man standing beside her, having seemed to appear out of nowhere. Enishi's eyes widened in surprise for what seemed the third time that day, as he hadn't seen the man in years. Kiyosato Akira, his sister's fiance and childhood friend, stood beside her smiling at him sadly. Enishi assumed that he shared in his sister's disappointment in him. Oh well, it didn't matter, he had made up his mind. No amount of talking or pleading would change his current situation. Tomoe spoke again at his startled expression._

"_It's true that I did leave you alone to go after him. But after living with him, I realized that he was not the bloodthirsty killer everyone made him out to be. Do you know what else I realized? That Akira would not want me to live my life in sadness or in anger, seeking revenge for him. Akira wanted for me to continue to live in happiness, even if it wasn't with him. And if I had not stayed with that man, then he would not have learned what real happiness was."_

"_So? HE'S A MURDERER! He doesn't deserve to be happy! He took Kiyosato's life, he took the lives of so many others! But the worst thing of all, he took away your happiness! He took you away from me! Don't you get it nee-san? I DIED THE DAY HE KILLED YOU!" _

_If she had a physical body, Tomoe knew her heart would've hurt at those words. She watched as silent tears began to run down his cheeks, signs that his wounds had not healed, even over all these years. The sadness, the anger, everything in him that had been building up inside of him, festering until it threatened to consume him entirely. Her soul felt like crying at seeing those tears. _

_She was suddenly reminded of the time after Kiyosato's death, when he had cried, begged, pleaded for her to talk to him, to play with him and become happy again. A part of her realized the truth in his words, that at that time back then, she had in a sense abandoned him, albeit unintentionally. She had let her own sadness consume her to the point where she had willingly left everything else important to her behind, and now, she was watching it do the same to him._

_Only this time, there was no one there to lift him up from his pit of despair. He was alone, utterly alone, with nothing but the sword left by that strange man who she had mistook as a friend of his, as a means of ending his suffering. Tomoe watched Akira as he approached Enishi, his smile still sad. Enishi eyed him with a gaze that appeared as if he wanted to glare at him, yet could not muster the strength to do so. _

"_You believe yourself to be alone Enishi. But I don't think that is true. There are people out there who will care for you, if you will let them." _

_Enishi looked up again startled at Akira's words, realizing they were the same as the Chinaman's. Akira's smile grew at Enishi's expression, knowing that the young man had probably found the hidden meaning behind his statement. He continued to try to speak to him, to get him to see reason._

"_That man, your sister believed him to be a friend of yours. I hadn't thought it to be true, but now I see differently." He glanced down at the sword given to Enishi. "He left you this, under the guise that you would stand and fight him again. But the truth is, he could not stand to see you like this, suffering in sadness in a place like this. He thought it better for you to die the honorable death of a samurai, than to leave you to suffer alone. Honestly, I'm beginning to agree with your sister's initial opinion of him. He is a friend Enishi, and in my opinion, it's about time, you don't have too many."_

_Enishi wanted to laugh at the foolish opinions of his sister and her fiance. They were truly misinformed if they believed him to be a friend. Didn't they know? He and Shen were enemies, destined at one point to meet each other again to settle their fight. But his defeat at Battousai's hands, his eventual failure of Jinchu, and the loss of his sister's smile destroyed any wish he had to settle their dispute from China. Gazing back toward the ground, Enishi felt the weariness of his wasted life catch back up to him, and he just wanted it to end._

"_If you consider that the action of a real friend, then just let me die here. It's enough, I'm tired, I don't want to try anymore. I don't care about anything anymore. Do what you want, just leave me alone. I'm through, I don't want this anymore. Nothing matters anymore. There is nothing else for me."_

"_Is that how you really feel?" Tomoe's face remained the same as always, but he could hear the frown in her voice. Enishi remained silent, and taking this silence for an answer, Tomoe began to turn away from him, motioning for Akira to follow her. "All right then, I'll respect your wishes. I won't bother you ever again."_

_Tomoe began to drift away, and Enishi began to feel an emptiness build inside of him. The emptiness was nothing like what he had experienced when she died. It was that magnified a hundred fold. She was turning away from, leaving him forever. He was losing her smile forever, never to have any hope of seeing it ever again. As the emptiness continued to build his tears began to grow, and something took over him at that moment, forcing him to call out in hurt._

"_ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO KEEP YOU SAFE, TO SEE YOU TRULY HAPPY!" Tomoe and Akira stopped, her spirit wrenching as she turned around and caught sight of a different Enishi. No longer was he the man consumed by sadness, driven by hate, motivated by revenge. He was just Enishi, her little brother, the lonely child that she had left behind in Edo, whose only crime was loving his sister dearly. Tomoe watched for a few moments as he cried countless years worth of tears, listening as he begged and pleaded to her._

"_Why won't you smile for me anymore? Do you hate me that much? All I wanted was to keep you safe. All I wanted..." _

_He stopped, choking on tears of anguish. The tears did not stop as he sat for a moment, realizing that it was too late, that she had walked away from him, never to give him another smile ever again. His body continued to shudder from his sobs, only stopping when a pair of soft and gentle arms wrapped around him, trapping him in a loving embrace that he had longed for since his early childhood. He flinched when he first felt them, but then suddenly relaxed as they pulled him close, his face resting in sister's bosom. _

_Enishi continued to cry, though more out of relief than anything else. He vaguely felt another pair of arms wrap around him, this time stronger ones, and he saw those belonged to Akira. He should've been angry, but at that point, he didn't care. All that mattered was this moment, with his sister and the one she loved, who he had come to accept held onto him. He spoke in hushed tones while Tomoe began to shush him, an attempt to sooth his pain and stop his tears._

"_What do you want me to say? Tell me what you want me to say, tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything, just don't hate me anymore." Tomoe kept a tight hold on her brother, that she had raised as her own, continuing to try to soothe him as she spoke in a quiet tone that matched his own._

"_Have you not been listening Enishi? I only want what I've always wanted from you. The same thing that I know mother wants for you as well." Pulling back a little, she placed her hands softly on both sides of his face, bringing her forehead to his own as she gave him her answer, her only wish for him. "I want you to live. Live, so that you can know true happiness Enishi. And when you find that happiness, use that sword your friend gave you to protect it, just as I know you would have used it to protect me."_

"_But how? How can I be happy if you're not here? How can I live without your smile?" _

_Tomoe pulled back again a little, keeping her hands in place on both sides of his face. Staring deep into the eyes of her little brother, she gave Enishi a bright smile, brighter than the one he had gotten from her after her death. The sight of it chased away all his sadness, causing his tears to continue, though it was strange. He was happy at this moment, so he couldn't fathom why he was still crying. Her last words told him everything he needed to know in order to keep her smile._

"_As long as you continue to live, and try to find happiness in your life, then I will always truly smile for you. Do you understand Enishi?" _

_He nodded slowly, taking in her words and letting them settle in his heart. It was a strange request, and a hard one too. His life had constantly been about revenge since her death, but knowing from her diary that she did not wish for that, not for the death of the Battousai nor for him to live in sadness. But could he really find happiness? After a lifetime of sadness and insanity, was it actually possible for him to achieve such a thing? He watched as Tomoe and Akira both pulled away, this time moving to stand back up._

"_I have to go now Enishi. I have spent too long in this world, and Akira has been waiting for me to move on so that we can be together again. Promise me you will remember my words Enishi?"_

"_I-I promise nee-san." With that, Tomoe and Akira both smiled at him and walked away, and he watched silently_.

With a jolt he awoke, back in the desolate place called Rakuninmura, still sitting in his same spot on the dirty ground. He noticed the sword lying in front of him, and for a moment, he assumed it really was some dream. A hallucination of his mind that was a sign that he was beginning to finally go crazy. He closed his to let out a frustrated sigh, ready to get on with taking his life, when he saw the face of Tomoe smiling brightly inside of him. His eyes shot back open, and for the first time in a long time, he gave an honest smile, placing his hand over his heart as he did so.

Silently he vowed he would cherish that smile and protect it with his life, it would never be lost to him again. He moved his eyes to look at the sword lying on the ground, and noticed for the first time the wet stains on the ground in front of him where his tears had landed. He almost frowned at it, but instead let his face become neutral as he picked up the sword. Wondering what to do now, he looked at the sword in silence for a moment, before remembering that there was still one thing he could do. But in order to accomplish his task, he had to get some rest.

His stomach growled, and Enishi conceded he had to eat something as well. Standing shakily, he put a hand out on the wall, realizing just how weary he was mentally and spiritually. However, he knew that in time, he would regain the strength he once had. His sister was with him again, smiling for him once again, and that was all that he needed for now. Grasping Tomoe's diary in one hand, and the sword in the other, Enishi walked silently out of Rakuninmura. He walked down the roads that led out of Tokyo, continuing his journey on a familiar path that he had walked a few times before during his stay in Rakuninmura.

A few days later, in the late hours of the evening, he made his way into Kyoto, though he did not go to his sister's grave this time. Instead he walked down the roads, the sword and diary still in his hand as he walked until he arrived outside of a building. Rapping on the doors of the popular restaurant, he waited a little while before the doors opened. A young woman with dark copper colored hair stood in the door way, her eyes which always appeared closed widening at the sight of him. Enishi knew he must've been a sore sight, but right now, appearances was the last thing he worried about.

"I'm hungry, could I perhaps have something to eat?"

"Enishi-san," she stammered at the sight of him before regaining composure. Stepping aside she bowed politely and spoke, "of course. Come on in, I'll get you something to eat in a moment. You look tired, I'll get you a futon as well, so rest here ok?"

Walking in, Enishi flopped down in a booth, nodding at her affirmatively before she went to fix something for him. Setting the sword and diary down, Enishi let out a tired sigh, feeling as if he could sleep for a week. Having been traveling all the way to Kyoto from Tokyo on foot, he'd had to hunt for his food and sleep on the cold ground. After spending so much time exiled from the world, he felt it would be nice to have a comfortable place to sleep and something good to eat. 10 minutes past and Enishi glanced up to see the woman smiling as she made her way towards him, a meal on a tray in her hands.

Gratefully he took the tray and ate the food, watching as she smiled even brighter when he commented on how good it was. She sat down with him, speaking with him as he continued to eat, and taking his tray to get him a second helping when he finished the first. As she moved off to the kitchen, he sat realizing something, the empty feeling he had felt before was now gone.

_Off in the distance, Tomoe stood along side Akira as they watched Enishi enter the restaurant. When the door closed behind him, Akira turned to Tomoe._

"_Do you think he will be alright now?"_

"_Hai, I think he will be fine now. Enishi is strong, and now that he has my smile again, I'm sure he will go on to live and be happy."_

"_And what of that friend of his?" Turning a look to him that seemed somewhat amused and confused, she responded._

"_Do you mean that young woman or that man?" Akira looked back at her before smiling in amusement._

"_I suppose both." Smiling again, Tomoe turned to him, taking his hand and beginning to drift away._

"_Well, I believe that woman will soothe his heart, and he will be happy. As for that man, though Enishi would deny it, they seem to be friends and I believe that Enishi will help him as well." Akira smiled back at her, pleased with how things were now, as he felt they should've always been._

"_Well, I suppose it's possible. Like I said, it's about time he had one."_

"_I agree."_

"_Are you sure that you are ready to come with me now? I've waited for a long time for you to be ready, and I don't want you spending eternity with me in regret." _

_Akira appeared a little downcast, but it was only momentary as a soft hand caressed his cheek, softly summoning his attention to her. Tomoe smiled at him gently, her eyes filled with love that she had always held especially for him, even if she were never able to physically show it to him._

"_I am sure Akira. I believe that Enishi and Himura-san will be well from now on, so I no longer hold any regrets. Besides, as long as I am with you my beloved, then I will always be truly happy, and I know that everything will be alright." Akira smiled back at her, and together they drifted into eternity, awaiting the chance that they would hopefully get at a second life, and a second love with each other. _

The next day, in Rakuninmura, an old man with a straw hat walked in, birds trailing behind him as he sung some cheerful song. The locals of the area approached him, all of them wondering what he had brought back for them from his journey to the outside. He passed out a bag of half smoked cigarette butts he had collected before turning and making his way down the dusty roads. He stopped and his face turned serious for a moment as he gazed at the spot where the young man with white hair that seemed so familiar to him once sat.

The old man had assumed that the young man had become a permanent resident, even though he told him that one day he would leave. Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps, he met the gaze of a man with bandages around his head, covering one of his eyes, his appearance characteristically scruffy.

"Kuma-san, the young man with white hair, where is he now?"

The man known as Kuma, scratched his chin thoughtfully as he tried to remembered. Recalling the events that had occurred during the old man's absence, he answered.

"Oh that guy, he got a visitor a few days ago. Some Chinese guy who came in with some samurai."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, they both took out a group of the locals, and then came over to the guy. Chinese guy was the only one that spoke to him, I guess the other guy was showing him around or something."

"Ah, so he convinced him to leave this place then?"

"Something like that Oibore." At the man known as Oibore's surprised look, he explained. "The Chinese guy talked to him for a little bit, don't know about what. Then he left him a sword and walked out of here, the samurai went with him. Guy sat here for little while before he suddenly got up and walked out. Took the sword and that book he had with him."

Oibore smiled contentedly, glad for some reason that was unknown to him that the young man hadn't yet thrown everything away. Oibore was sure that he would find what he had lost, and he felt satisfied with that. Turning, Oibore responded cheerfully as he made his way to the group of men who were preparing the evening's stew, the man known as Kuma curiously following.

"Well, sounds like this gentleman was a friend of his. Glad to see he had one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with all of the years that he's been here, he hadn't had more than one visitor. I was beginning to think that he had no one to care for him, but apparently I was mistaken. I'm glad I was though, it is good to see he had a friend." Kuma smirked amused, not at all surprised with the old man's speech.

"Ya know, you're too much of a nice guy old man."

"Haha, don't you know Kuma-san? That's why they call me Oibore."

Back in a western style building on the outskirts of Tokyo, a figure in a yukata stood in front of window, glancing out of it at the quiet city. He felt calm watching such serene settings, knowing that he would have to walk that familiar path of chaos that appeared to be the road he was destined to travel. Although he felt calm, there was a restless feeling that kept him from sleeping, his thoughts suddenly going back to his discussion with Enishi a few days prior. The man's story dwelled in his mind, all to familiar too his own. Shen smiled as he thought to himself.

'_You've had no one to ever fight for you, have you Enishi-san?'_ He dwelled on the unanswered question for a few moments before completing his thought, his gaze still on the quiet city. '_Very well, if no one will fight for you Enishi-san, then I will!'_

**To Be Continued...**

**Whew! Man that was draining. I'm glad it's over, though I'm nervous about posting it now. I hope I did alright with the characters in this chapter. Please feel free to give any constructive criticism if I didn't. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned, because it only picks up from here. And more S&M moments to come as well. Just be patient, they'll be sporadic as more room is made for other character development. Til next time, ja.**


	14. Ulterior Motives

**A.U.- Sorry for the long delay in updates everyone! Gomen ne (bows repeatedly). My schedule at work changed recently and I started a new shift, which resulted in me working an entire week straight, leaving me no time to work on this chapter. You know life just gets in the way sometimes, but I have muses who keep me on my toes and remind me to update, or in some cases threaten me coughs Miss Teak coughs. LOL, I'm probably gonna catch a flying object to the skull for that one, but it's alright. Anyway, I'm here to update again, so with that said, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 14- Ulterior Motives**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_A liar begins with making falsehood appear like truth, and ends with making truth itself appear like falsehood_

Sanosuke stood quietly in his room, slipping his trademark gi over his slightly bandaged body as he prepared for his visit to the police station today. The irony of the situation was enough to have him laughing out loud, and he might have if he hadn't been so agitated. The whole situation felt like a trap to Sanosuke. Why would the police ask someone like him, a man with a known criminal record, for help? The whole thing reeked of a setup, and Sano felt himself strangely on guard today, more so than ever.

He also found himself still a bit irritated at both Misao and Kaoru, who found themselves unable to keep silent about his little bout with Chou in the front yard of the dojo. Kenshin hadn't mentioned anything to Megumi when she had arrived from the clinic later that evening, and Sano was more than sure that Aoshi wouldn't say anything about it either. After all, the silent man hardly spoke unless it was necessary. Kaoru and Misao however, had spoken freely of the fight, Kaoru had still been mad over it while Misao just brought up how weird it seemed that Chou would come to the dojo, especially saying that he had been told to come. And of course, Megumi had scolded him to no end about getting into unnecessary fights and getting himself cut up in the process.

Unlike the days of old however, Megumi's scolding seemed more emotionally geared than just being spoken out of anger or frustration with him. If Sanosuke hadn't known her as well as he thought he did, he would've said that she might've been even worried about him. He could see her reason if that were true. Not only was Shen after him, or more specifically Zanza, but the whole helping the police situation just seemed flat out odd. After all he was an ex-gangster turned free-loader, turned fugitive. What the hell could they want with him, was the question that had been ravaging his mind since the agreement had been made.

Sano didn't like to admit it, but Misao did have a point. Who was behind sending Chou to the dojo? And how long had they been aware that he had returned to Japan? Sano gave one last tug to his headband to tighten it, before sliding his shoji door open and exiting the room, closing the door back behind him. Kenshin and the others had been aware that he was planning on going to see what Chief Uramura and the police could want with him, so he was sure that if he disappeared without a word for a while, they would know where he was.

'_I'd better keep an eye out today, nothin bout this feels right at all.'_ Sano fought the urge to sigh as he casually put his hands in his pockets, silently making his way off of the engawa. A voice that he recognized all too well caught him as he was just stepping into the yard.

"Going somewhere?"

He could practically feel the raised eyebrow that came along with her question. Turning, he saw Megumi standing on the opposite end of the engawa, looking fresh and re-splendid from her morning bath. True enough, Megumi had a questioning look on her face, one that he immediately recognized, a look that expected an answer from him. He wondered briefly why anyone else hadn't told her he was going to see the police today. Or maybe she just thought he was going out to goof around, which in all honesty was completely within the realm of possibility.

"Aa, gotta go see what the police want with me."

Sano watched as Megumi gave him a disbelieving look that showed she was not entirely convinced. Oh well, Sano mentally shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it if she never believed a word he said. He met her for a few moments, his face betraying no emotion to show whether or not he was lying to her. Megumi searched his eyes for any signs of falsehood, and after finding none, softened her features and stepped off of the engawa to meet him in the yard. He watched her smirk playfully when she stopped in front of him, reaching up to brush off some imaginary piece of lint.

"Well, with your known reputation, wouldn't it be obvious what they want with you." Sano scowled at that, realizing that she did have a point. It was so like her to act this way during a situation such as this, but then again, with the way things had been between them lately, Sano wasn't sure if it just mere teasing anymore.

"Che, get off it Kitsune. You know as well as I do that if they wanted to arrest me, they would've done it yesterday. Not like they could anyway." At this Sano gave her a cocky grin that she met with a scowl of her own. "But still, even though I don't completely trust them, I would like to know who sent Chou to come after me, and what exactly it is they want with me. If it's something I can help em with, then maybe it might just be enough for em to gimme a break ya know."

Sano's grin had disappeared as he spoke seriously, and Megumi found herself being surprised by his attitude toward the situation. The usual cocky attitude that he normally exuded was what she had come to expect from him, but this serious side was something that was rarely seen from him, and Megumi wondered for a moment if he was as truly concerned about the situation as he seemed. And even more surprising, Megumi found herself wondering why she was so concerned about it as well. Neither of them had spoken much of the kiss they had shared only a couple of nights ago.

She didn't know why Sano hadn't mentioned it, another thing she wasn't expecting from him, and she hadn't mentioned it herself because she had been trying to figure out what it had meant for them. Sure Sanosuke was handsome, in a rough and rugged sort of way, and Megumi had to admit that she did enjoy that kiss. However, she still wasn't sure if a physical attraction was enough to risk having a relationship with him. Megumi needed time to sort things out, get everything in perspective, and more importantly she needed to know what his thoughts and feelings were on the subject.

The two remained silent for a little longer before Sano turned to make his way toward the gates. Tossing a casual wave over his shoulder, Sano made what he thought would be his last response before leaving.

"Well, I'm off kitsune, wouldn't wanna keep em waitin and have em even more pissed at me. I'll see you later on this evening when you get back from the clinic."

"Actually, if you can, I'd like you to stop by the clinic when you're done there."

Sano stopped right in front of the gates and turned, looking at Megumi curiously as he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. She usually never wanted him to show up at the clinic, most likely because he showed up so often with some injury to have treated. This time Sano was the one searching her face for any signs of sincerity, and seeing that she was completely serious, decided not to argue with her. Megumi sensed his curiosity however, and decided to clarify the matter before he got any ideas in his head.

"Your bandages haven't been changed since I patched you up yesterday evening, and they might be bleeding through. I'll need to check them and maybe replace them if they are bleeding through. I won't have you walking around with unclean bandages and getting them infected." Sano smirked and nodded, willing to believe her words.

"Aa, I'll stop by when I'm done then. Ja." With that, Sanosuke walked through the front gates and out of the dojo, Megumi watching for a few moments as he disappeared out of sight, before closing the gates and heading back to her room to get her medical things for the day.

Sanosuke strolled casually down the streets of Tokyo, various thoughts running through his head. He was curious as to what the police wanted with him, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Shen had said he was after Zanza, and Sano knew that meant the two would eventually cross paths. Sano had been around him enough in China to know that the man was strictly devoted to his job as a bounty hunter, and Sano knew that meant the two would more than likely have to fight when Shen learned of who Zanza was.

Normally the thought of fighting someone like Shen would've gotten Sano excited, but the Shen that he had seen at the Akabeko was entirely different from the Shen he had met and teamed up with in China. Shen was darker than he was before, more dangerous, and Sano knew the reason behind it. Losing Mai Ling seemed to have set off a trigger, unleashed something inside of the gaijin that had been kept dormant for a long time. Sano found his fists clenching of their own accord as the memories of that time flooded his mind, but they relaxed a little while later when Sano found himself standing outside of the police headquarters. Pushing those troubling thoughts out of his mind, Sano opened the door and walked in.

He was greeted by the many faces of men in blue uniforms, their eyes all trained on him, many of them recognizing who he was. Sanosuke expected to hear the sounds of many guns being cocked and then pointed right at him, but instead the men just went back to work. Sano became even more apprehensive suddenly, and began entertaining thoughts of just turning back around and walking out, before a voice called out to him.

"Ah, Sagara-san, I see you've decided to come."

Sano turned to see Chief Uramura walking towards him, a welcoming smile on his face as he got closer to the taller man. Sano grinned at the man, the familiar face of the chief relaxing his nerves just a little, as he followed when the chief motioned for him to follow him. The two walked up a flight of stairs and then down a hallway, Sano keeping his eyes peeled for the slightest sign of an ambush. Chief Uramura stopped in front of a door and turned to speak, catching Sano's attention.

"Gomen ne for causing you any unnecessary comfort, but Lt. Fujita is just behind this door. He's the one who requested your presence."

'_Fujita? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Sano thought with a sense of deja vu.

The bad feeling Sano had been getting all day when the chief twisted the knob, opening the door and walking inside. Sano followed behind him, stopping just at the entrance instead of entering the room fully. The first sight he noticed was Chou sitting casually in a seat on the left side of the room, one eye open and looking directly at Sano, a scowl still marred on his face. Sano assumed he was still upset at losing their fight, but disregarded after a moment as he didn't really care how Chou felt about what. His eyes went to the man sitting behind the desk, cold amber eyes meeting his own, and Sano finally realized why he had been getting that bad feeling all day.

The chief turned to introduce Sanosuke formally to the man who sat at the desk, a few papers in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

"Sagara-san, this is-" Sano cut him off as he glared at the man known as Lt. Fujita.

"Don't bother, we know each other already, isn't that right Saitou?"

Chief Uramura seemed surprised that Sano was aware of the man's true identity, but then realized that it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise, as Sano was close friends with Himura Kenshin. Saitou placed his papers down and sat back, chuckling at Sano's reaction to seeing him here. Saitou assumed the younger man had hoped never to see him again, and Saitou likewise felt the same. But unfortunately Saitou required someone with Sano's reputation to get the information he needed, mainly why there were so many Yakuza gathering in Tokyo, and who was behind it. Saitou smelled another revolt coming, and he knew it was best to put out the fire while it was still small.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Saitou remained quiet for a few more moments, seemingly just to agitate Sanosuke. Saitou was a little surprised however to see Sanosuke waiting patiently for an explanation, although he still maintained the glare that he'd had upon walking into the room.

"I'll get right to the point ahou, I'm sure you've noticed the little underworld gathering that's been going on recently."

"Yeah, I know about it. Don't see what it's got to do with me though."

"If you can't see that, then you truly are a moron. I have a feeling that this sudden occurrence is more than what it appears, and if so I'd like to get it taken care of before anything comes of it. With your known reputation as the gangster Kenkaya Zanza, you're in a perfect position to _lend_ us your assistance."

Saitou smirked at the end of his statement, and Sanosuke knew from the way he was smirking and the way he said the word lend that he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Therefore, Sanosuke decided to meet Saitou's comment with a sarcastic one of his own.

"Well, as flattered as I am that you just _happened_ to think of me for your little mission, I think I'll pass. I'm not letting myself be used by the cops simply because I have a reputation."

He tossed a smug look to Chou, who became even more furious when he caught on to the underhanded insult. Saitou however appeared unaffected as always, instead taking another puff of his cigarette and blowing the stream of smoke out of the corner of his mouth, before smirking at Sano again.

"As always ahou, you're not catching the point. This isn't a request. If you don't cooperate with us, then we can simply arrest you right now and spare ourselves the headache."

"And who exactly is going to arrest me? I've already beaten ya little errand boy over there, and I doubt ya got anybody else stupid enough to take me on, unless you wanna get out of that chair and do it yourself."

Sano smirked dangerously, bringing one of his hands out of his pockets in preparation for any move the former captain of the Shinsengumi might make. Saitou assumed a malicious look to meet Sano's own, stubbing his cigarette out as he gave him his answer.

"That can be arranged."

Sano brought his other hand out of his pocket and clenched both of his fists, ready for whatever may come. Chief Uramura sensed the dangerous atmosphere in the room, and stepped in to intervene before things could escalate further.

"Please Sagara-san, we are not sure of the Yakuza's reasons for gathering here so suddenly, but we suspect someone may be behind them, pulling the strings. It's not just the Yakuza here in Tokyo either, we have reports that there have even been some from as far north as Hokkaido. All we need to know is who is behind it so that we can stop it at the source. Surely you can find out something for us, and your reputation as a gangster wouldn't raise any suspicions among them."

Sano smirked as he thought about the chief's statement. He agreed that a sudden gathering of unscrupulous characters like this screamed of someone pulling the strings. Yakuza certainly weren't the types to just do things without the proper motivation, someone had to be pulling the strings, someone with a lot of money and power. The chief also had another point, if he did decide to lend a hand, no one certainly wouldn't be foolish enough to question his motives. If there was one thing Sano was still sure of, it was his reputation amongst the underworld. But, like most other Yakuza, the gangster Zanza never lent his services without a price.

Chief Uramura seemed to sense his thoughts, breaking Sano's moment of contemplation in order to try and sweeten the deal for the younger man.

"If you agree to help us Sagara-san, we can have that little warrant disappear."

Sanosuke turned a surprised look to him, wondering if the chief were actually serious. Sano hadn't forgotten about Uramura's "misdirection" of the police while had been bidding Kenshin and the others farewell, so he trusted the chief that the man would keep his word.

"Ya sure you can do that?"

Chief Uramura could see the disbelief written on his face, and he gave a reassuring smile followed by a nod. The chief knew that even with his authority, he wouldn't be enough to get the warrant voided, but he was sure that with the Lt.'s assistance, that the situation could be handled. Sano turned to look at Saitou, who's face was set in a typical emotionless expression, letting on nothing of his opinion or agreement on the matter. Sano frowned in annoyance at the older man's look, before turning back to the chief. What the hell? He shrugged mentally, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do, and sitting around waiting for something to happen had never been his style. It still wasn't.

"Alright fine, if ya can get rid of the warrant, then I'll help ya out."

"That is provided you can actually do the job without screwing it up." Chou voiced Saitou's own thought out loud. He smirked as he watched Sano turn a threatening look to Chou.

"Keep ya trap shut before I do it for ya. If anyone can do the job, it's Kenkaya Zanza. But let's get one thing straight, I'm only going back to being Zanza to get rid of that damn warrant. After this I have no intention of becoming Zanza again." Sano indicated himself with his thumb. Saitou made no response as he stubbed his cigarette out in an ashtray.

"I could careless what you decide to do with yourself when this is over, as long as you don't foul up the assignment. Now, we've heard from some sources that there is a place located in Yokohama where they are gathering. We have our suspicions about a few places, but we don't have enough concrete evidence to point out an exact location. Amazingly these scum are a surprisingly tight-lipped about any real details, therefore, we'd like you to find out a location, and any other detail that would be beneficiary to your assignment. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Che piece of cake, I'll get on it tomorrow." With that Sano turned back toward the door, ready to get out of the police infested building. Saitou's voice stopped him however, the man raising an eyebrow at Sano's nonchalant attitude.

"Tomorrow?" Turning back, Sano gave all of them in the room a smug grin.

"Aa, gotta stop by the clinic to have these bandages checked. I'll have something for ya soon." With that Sano exited the room and the building. Saitou stood and looked out of the window, Chou and Uramura watching him from behind as he lit another cigarette. It wasn't long before one of them broke the silence.

"Ya think it's ok to just hand the job over to him."

Saitou smirked at Chou's question, already having thought of a way to get the man out of his hair.

"Well, if you're worried about him screwing it up, you can keep an eye on him and report back to me with his progress."

Chou grinned back in response, standing to his feet.

"Alright I'll get on it." With that Chou walked out as well, Saitou still standing at the window, his cold calculating amber eyes and deadly smirk still on his face.

A short bulbous man strolled through a western style house, sparing glances and exchanging greetings with a few men who remained in the building. The rest of his hired thugs were out in the city, generally going about their own business while looking for any extra recruits or new arrivals. Tani had a plan, a plan that was going to involve the participation of hundreds of thugs if he wanted it to succeed. He was going to the top, to gain a higher place in the government. He wanted power, although he already had plenty, but the one thing he found to be true during his days as a politician was that the only thing a man with power coveted was more power.

He kept his gaze straight ahead, intent on finding his number 1 subordinate, the man who acted as his main enforcer. Exiting the back of the building, he entered the spacious backyard to see his hired gun sharpening his skills with his sword. Standing quietly, Tani watched as Okuzawa Hiroshi stood in front of large rock, his eyes staring intensely at the solid object. His sword was sheathed, hanging at his side, and Tani assumed for the moment that he was using the same hidden sword that he normally carried with him. But Tani noticed immediately that the sheath of the sword was different in appearance.

While Hiroshi's more common hidden sword was kept in a simple wooden sheath, the sheath of his current sword was held in a sheath made of a dark wood, probably oak Tani guessed. It was also inscribed with what appeared to be ancient symbols, and was lacquered with a smooth glossy finish. Tani continued to watch as Hiroshi's grip on the handle suddenly tightened, before he skillfully and quickly lashed out, striking the rock. Tani watched, stunned as he expected the sword to be break upon contact. While he wasn't swordsman, he'd been around long enough to learn that hidden swords were widely considered by many samurai to be weaker than actual Japanese katanas.

However, the sword did not break, instead it shook as it emitted a faint ringing sound. Hiroshi did not break eye contact with the rock for a few moments. He finally stood and re-sheathed his sword, before turning and acknowledging his employer's presence. Tani was about to speak before the sound of the rock cracking cut him off. Both men turned and watched as a crack that appeared in the rock slowly appeared and spread across the surface of the object, before it broke with a loud _crack_ and fell apart, the top half lying to the ground. Tani had never seen such a powerful display of skill, and he was once again thankful he had come upon the samurai when he had.

After his time in Shinshuu, having spent his time recuperating after being attacked by Zanza and dealing with his disfigurement, he had left the godforsaken village, heading back to Tokyo while awaiting Zanza's capture. On the road back however, his carriage had been attacked by a group of thieves, and it was then that he'd come upon Hiroshi. The thieves had killed the few Yakuza guards he had with him, and just as he feared they were going to kill him, Hiroshi had come, silently trekking down the road. The swordsman quickly ended the confrontation, killing each one of the attackers, before continuing down the path. Tani had recognized something in him that moment, and had quickly called out to him, offering him an exuberant amount of money for his services.

Hiroshi hadn't been convinced at first, and had declined the offer a few times before a deal was struck that satisfied him. It was then Tani had found out that Hiroshi was the student of a former high ranking Shinsengumi member and dreamed of reforming the Shinsengumi, to create a new Shinsengumi troop. Tani had the power and resources to help him, and it was with that the deal was made, Hiroshi since serving as his appointed bodyguard and enforcer. Tani was brought out of the recollection as Hiroshi made his way toward him, twisting his wrist in a circular motion to dispel the soreness in it.

"Heh, I see your skills are still as sharp as ever Hiroshi-san, it's good to see."

"Of course Tani-san, it took me years of intense training to earn these skills, I can't afford to let them dull."

"That's very good to hear, we are going to need them for what is to come."

"Oh? Are you planning to move forward with your plan?"

"Yes, speaking of which, are your men on their way?" Hiroshi and Tani both smirked, each one knowing what was to come.

"Yes they are, in fact they should be here in a couple of days."

_Scene change to a small mountain village located a few miles away from a road that leads to Tokyo_

"Oi, come on, Okuzawa-sensei is expecting us. You guys are gonna slow us down even more."

A young man of about 24 years of age stands outside of a hut. Two other men, one who is very tall, bald, and thin exits the shoji of the hut, followed by a much shorter man with wild hair. The two smirk at their companion, before setting off back to the road toward Tokyo. Inside the hut, two women lie asleep in futons, oblivious to the missing presence of the 3 men.

"Ah, that's good to hear as well. The three top students of yours, who have trained with you since you began your wandering. I have yet to see them in serious combat, but if they are anything like you, then they will help my plans of rising to the top of the government along immensely."

Hiroshi did not respond to that, deciding instead to move on to a more pressing matter, one that he had been curious of for some time.

"What of the hunter? Why enlist his services in this little endeavor of yours?"

"Ha ha, the hunter's only primary goal is to destroy Kenkaya Zanza. If his skills are anywhere near as good as the rumors that surround him, then he should be able to do the job. Once his task is completed, I will have no further use for him."

_Scene change to a gambling den in the seedy district of Tokyo_

Inside of the gambling hall, Shen lands a punishing blow to the side of a man's neck, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Stalking over, he picks up a bleeding man, staring him directly in the face. The man's eyes fill with fear as he stares back into the predator-like eyes of Shen, the pupils narrowed to slits.

"I will ask you again sir, I am looking for the one called Kenkaya Zanza. I was told he frequents this particular gambling hall, and I would appreciate any information you could give me." The man stammers his reply as his lips visibly tremble.

"I- I don't know where he is. He- he hasn't been here in over a week." Shen pulls the man closer, and watches as the man trembles even more.

"Are you sure that is all that you know? It would not be wise to lie to me."

'Th-there's a man who lives not far from here. Writes a newspaper on the government's misdealing. They say he knows Kenkaya Zanza." Shen smiles at the man before dropping him and exiting the hut and the scattered unconscious bodies of the men inside.

Hiroshi turns an amused look to his employer, finding his next thought not a bad one at all.

"Oh, and you intend for me to kill him?"

"Not exactly. After all, once we've taken the good minister hostage, someone will have to play as our patsy."

"And what of Haruko-san? Do you have any plans for her and her clan in your takeover?"

Tani gave his enforcer a devious smirk, his short arms clasped firmly behind his back as he gazed straight ahead at the serene settings of the grounds of the villa that they were occupying as their base.

"As you may well know, the Yaminobu have fallen on hard times after the violence of the Bakumatsu, being that they operated mainly on the side of the Shogunate. Because of this, many have gone to lead secluded lives, away from the world created by the Meiji. By using this to our advantage, it should be easy to frame her as well. After all, the police may be less inclined to ask questions if they believe Haruko-san to be an accomplice of Huan-san's."

_Scene change to a field by a small creek in Tokyo_

A young woman practices alone in the field, her hands clutching the kunai in them as she focuses all of her attention on a nearby tree. Her attention is focused so much on her target, that she is unaware of the watchful eyes of another woman a few years her senior and carrying a basket of recently bought goods, standing on a bridge overlooking the field.

"Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

Misao calls out her attack as she let's her daggers fly. 4 of them land their mark dead center into the tree, but they do not embed themselves fully. Misao releases a frustrated sigh when she sees the other six lying scattered about on the ground. Grumbling, Misao walks over to pick them up, intending to repeat the exercise again. Her senses however pick up on someone watching her, and she turns quickly, readying herself for any possible attack, only to see the woman from the bridge standing a few feet away. The woman smiles at Misao, causing her to visibly relax. Misao returns her smile with a cheerful one of her own.

"Hi, I'm Makimachi Misao. Don't mind me, I was just training a little out here."

The woman smiles at her before setting her basket down, and begins helping her pick up the kunai. Misao watches stunned for a moment, wondering what the woman's reasons are for helping her, but accepts her weapons with a word of thanks.

"Arigatou for helping me. You didn't have to do it"

"Hai, someone with your skill must be very capable of taking care of themselves. Don't worry, I don't mind helping. Though I must say, your method of throwing them is a little bit wrong."

"Huh?" Misao responds incredulously, wondering what this strange woman knows about throwing such dangerous objects. The woman only continues to smile at Misao as she takes one of the kunai in her hands, twirling it on her finger before tossing it in the air. Catching it, the woman lashes out with amazing speed, sending the kunai zipping through the air. _Thud!_ The dagger lands in the tree, embedded more than halfway into the tree. Misao looks on stunned, amazed at the display of skill.

"Wow! How'd you learn to do all of that?"

The woman continues smiling as she walks over to the tree, plucking the sharp object out of the tree, before returning it back to Misao's hands.

"From my father, who learned from my grandfather." The woman then continues walking back to her basket, picking it up and beginning to return back to the bridge she was crossing. Misao's voice stops her momentarily.

"Wait! What's your name?" The woman turns to look at Misao, remembering that she hadn't yet introduced herself.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Suzuwa Haruko, it was a pleasure meeting you Makimachi-san."

"Hey, do you think you can teach me how to do that? I want to be stronger, and you seem like you know a lot."

"Well, I wouldn't say I know a lot. But if you want to be stronger, I suppose I can help you."

"Really?" Misao gives Haruko a hopeful look, and Haruko can see now the determination in her eyes. The younger woman reminds her a lot of herself, wanting to be strong, and is not ashamed of it. Haruko returns her a reassuring smile.

"Of course. I don't live far from here, so if you'd like, I can meet you here tomorrow and we can get started."

"Hai! I'll see you here tomorrow then."

"Very well, until then, sayonara."

"Hmmm, I see, so you'll have them both take the fall then." Hiroshi stands beside his employer, both of them gazing out at the now setting sun. Tani nods his head affirmatively as he speaks.

"Yes, and when I become responsible for their capture, coupled with high ranking status I already have as a government official, it should be easy to get into a much better position of power and authority. After all, the only real power in this world isn't muscle power, nor a swordsman's, but that of political power."

Hiroshi turns a stern gaze to Tani, whose disfigured face looks up to meet his with a smirk. The two continue with the silent stare down, Hiroshi speaking as he does so.

"Well, I could care less of your views or opinions, so long as you keep to your end of our agreement." Tani breaks his gaze from Hiroshi, staring back out into the distance.

"Don't worry Hiroshi-san. You have nothing to worry about, so long as you do the job you agreed to. Crush those who would stand in the way of my goal, I will not only assure you a high-ranking military position, but I will also give you the resources you need to build a new Shinsengumi."

"If that is all, then you will have nothing to fear. After all, I have spent many long years wandering the land and perfecting my skills. With the rumored loss of the Battousai's skills, I doubt there is anyone who can stand against me."

"Let's not forget that the rumor of the Battousai's diminished abilities is only that, plus from what I understand, there is said to be a man working for the police force who is equal to Battousai." Tani turns just in time to take notice of the dangerous gleam in Hiroshi's eyes, when he turns to level his employer with a knowing gaze.

"Ah yes, the man known as Fujita Goro. I have heard much of his abilities with a sword, and am well aware of his true identity. One of the great Miburo, is no more than a whipped dog of the government now. He is the ultimate step in the fulfillment of our agreement, a step I look forward to crushing beneath my feet."

"Good, then with that, we can begin to follow through with my plans. Starting with the capture of the good general, Aritomo Yamagata, who should arrive here from Satsuma within 2 weeks time, just in time for Tokyo's summer festival."

"Yes it will be a time to celebrate indeed, when our plans will finally begin to come to fruition."

Tani just smirked at Hiroshi's statement, as the samurai entered the villa, leaving the short bulbous man standing outside alone.

"Yes, a time to celebrate indeed."

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh sorry not to have had this one out sooner people, but I'm sure you all understand my reasons. I sort of had a different outlook on how this chapter would be, but needless to say, it turned out a bit different from what I originally had planned. Oh well, it still brought the plot of the story along a little, at least I think it did. Hmm, well let me know what you think by clicking on that little purple button below next to submit a review eh?**

**Japanese text**

**Ahou- moron (Saitou's typical little nickname for Sano)**

**Arigatou- thank you (more loose way of saying it)**

**Aritomo Yamagata- the guy with the mustache who appeared in about the second episode of the anime, and chapter 2 volume 1 of the manga. He's a former Ishin Shishi member, and a general if I'm not mistaken.**

**Kansatsu Tobikunai- Misao's technique with the kunai in which she basically launches a full array of the daggers at her opponent. **

**Miburo- wolf of Mibu (classic nickname of the Shinsengumi memebers, who were first situated in Mibu)**

**Shogunate- refers to the Tokugawa Shogunate, the opposing side during the Bakumatsu.**


	15. Secrets Revealed

**A.N.- Hello everyone, I'm back with an update. Man I bet you guys are ticked at me, about 2 months since the last chapter right? Sorry about that, but work got in the way and the fact that I lost my muses for quite sometime didn't really help. Just to let you know, although I'm updating with this chapter, I don't believe my muses have fully returned yet, but hopefully forcing it will allow everything to come back to me. I've also started another RK fic, which is written during the time line of this story, and is based on Enishi and Sae. Sort of so you can see what he's gonna be up to while all of the events in this fic are happening, so check that out as well if you like. Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of him though, I guarantee it. Well, enough talk, I'll just let you guys get on with this chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: just to remind everyone, I obviously don't own RK. If I did, Kiyosato Akira wouldn't have been written off and forgotten about so easily, and more of RK's side characters would've gotten a bit more of the spotlight as well. **

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 15- Secrets revealed**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

_In human relationships, kindness and lies are worth a thousand truths_

Megumi carefully put all of her medical equipment away, a bit worn out from the days work. An accident down at the docks had resulted in many injured people flocking to the nearby clinics for treatment. But due to the number of medical clinics in Tokyo, that work load had been greatly reduced. However, there were more patients that had been brought in from a gambling house in the downtown district of Tokyo. At first, Megumi thought that a fight had happened that somehow escalated into a typical bar room brawl. The lady doctor was used to hearing of such things happening, as she sometimes got a lot of business from it.

However what worried her most was what some of the men involved had told her, the details reminding her of a similar situation that she had already dealt with. A strange man had assaulted the establishment, claiming to be looking for Kenkaya Zanza. There was only one person Megumi knew of outside of the police force who were looking for the owner of that title, and that was the man Sanosuke had claimed as his friend. For reasons Megumi herself did not yet understand, the fact that the Chinaman was actively searching for Sanosuke now had her worried more than she was willing to admit.

Megumi still wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but somehow, she had to find out what Sanosuke planned to do about the situation with the man called Huan Lei Shen. She also found herself wanting to know what, if anything, did the kiss they shared mean to him. The passion he had displayed that night had left her emotions all in a jumble, as it forced her to acknowledge something within her that she had fervently denied for so long, the silent want to be closer to him and to have him close to her. It was something she had been stubbornly telling herself wasn't possible, that couldn't happen.

She had loved Kenshin, had devoted herself utterly to him to prove her loyalty and love to him, and yet she had always found herself second to Kaoru. Megumi wasn't sure what place exactly she had in Kenshin's life, but she knew that at best it was only that of a friend. It was eventually after Kaoru and Kenshin made their relationship public that she realized that part of her love for Kenshin was simply a deep sort of admiration. He had helped give her hope for atoning for the lives she was responsible for taking while under Kanryu's grasp. Kenshin had shown her through his silent example, that there was another way for her to make up for her misdeeds and redeem her honor.

It was Sanosuke however, who had given her a second chance to live. She had been ready to commit suicide in order to pay for her crimes, but he had grabbed the blade and stopped her. Although he was rude and had yelled at her, he had reminded her that there were people who cared and were willing to help her. And most of all, that killing herself would not make her family happy, and would only serve to ruin Yahiko and Kenshin's efforts to rescue her, carefully leaving himself out of the picture. She secretly wondered when it was that his loathing toward her had begun to change.

The chirping of the crickets outside reminded her of how late it was becoming and she quickly set back to her task of closing up. She had been expecting Sanosuke to stop by after he was done with whatever it was the police wanted to see him about, but it was evening and he had not come yet. Megumi resolved that she would be able to tend to him when she got back to the dojo, or at least she hoped she would be able to. Packing her medicine chest with supplies, she was all but ready to call it a night when she heard the sound of the front gates to the clinic opening. Megumi calmly walked to the shoji and slid it open, peaking out to see who it was. Sanosuke stood there grinning at her, and she inwardly let out a sigh of relief that it was him and not another person injured from the fiasco at the gambling hall.

"It's about time you got here, I was beginning to think they had locked you in a cage toriatama." She turned and walked back into the room, knowing that Sanosuke would follow her. As he entered the room she gestured to a stool for him to sit on while she set about getting a clean rag and a bowl of water sitting nearby on a table, as well as disinfectant and a roll of clean bandages.

"Che, sorry about that. I would've been here sooner but I sorta got held up a bit." Sano scratched his head while grinning still, which in turn caused Megumi to raise an eyebrow at him. She walked behind him and began undoing the bandages that covered part of his chest.

"What do you mean rooster? Did you have anything to do with that brawl at that gambling house?" Megumi said accusingly, which in turn caused Sanosuke to look at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What are ya talkin about kitsune? What's this about a brawl? I didn't go to a gambling house today."

Megumi gave him a look that seemed surprised, and Sano quickly detected the confusion she held within her. He straightened his facial features and narrowed his eyes a little, giving her a look that was firm and not angry, silently demanding to know what it was she was trying to hide.

"Oi, out with it kitsune. What's this about a brawl at a gambling hut today?"

Megumi continued to avert her gaze away from his eyes, knowing and accepting that she could not hide it from him, and yet unwilling to look directly at him as she told him what she knew.

"I've had a busy day today at the clinic, much more than I have in the past 2 weeks. There was an accident down at the docks that caused a fire, and I had some patients come in due to that. However there was another incident today, a lot of men were brought in from a gambling hut in the downtown area of the city. There were not any fatalities among them, just bruises and some broken appendages here and there. I was able to get some information while I was treating them. From what they told me, the building was attacked by a single man."

"Lemme guess, you thought it was me right?"

Megumi could hear the disappointment in his voice, and guessed that it was due to her reaction earlier that she had immediately thought he was involved. He was far from the truth however, and Megumi intended to let him know that. Having finished removing the bandages around his chest, she wiped a small bit of blood away where the wounds given to him in his fight with Chou had bled through a little. Megumi smiled a little glad at how the stitches were holding up so well, of course she knew that could also be attributed to the fact that Sano hadn't gotten into a fight since then. She looked up at him momentarily and met his eyes, answering his question with the truth she had been withholding from him.

"Iie, I didn't suspect you, because the men I treated told me that the man was trying to get information on where to find Kenkaya Zanza." Megumi kept her gaze on Sano for a few moments to see his reaction, and the only change she was able to detect was the brief somber look that settled upon him.

"Lei Shen."

Sanosuke's voice was merely a whisper, but she had heard it nonetheless and went back to cleaning him up, knowing that Sano had figured it out. As Sanosuke had shifted slightly however, Megumi was able to catch a glimpse of a faint scar that peaked out beneath the wrappings he kept around his abdomen. Curiosity getting the better of her, Megumi ran her hands on that area, attempting to loosen the wrapping a little so as to get a better look at it. She was stopped however when Sano's hand had gripped her own, moving it away from the wrappings.

"Don't." He said in a low soft tone yet again. Megumi, having treated his injuries numerous times before, wondered why he seemed to be trying to hide these from her. She dared another look at his face and noticed that his eyes had darkened slightly, though his face betrayed no other emotion. It didn't have to, she could see it in his eyes. There was a certain sadness there that Megumi suspected was somehow related to the scar he was trying to conceal. Lowering her own voice, Megumi attempted to find out why he seemed to be hiding this scar.

"Sano, there is a scar beneath those wrappings. I would like to check it to make sure that there was nothing I missed from your fight with Chou."

"It's nothing for you to worry about kitsune, that scar didn't come from Chou." He attempted to brush her off but Megumi was persistent, wanting to at least know where they came from.

"Then where did it come from? And why are you trying to hide it from me? Is it from your travels?" Her voice was now firm, just as his had been moments earlier, demanding an answer and stubbornly refusing to budge until she got it. Sano turned his gaze away from her, staring off at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his eyes appearing as if they were gazing at some distant object.

"You know I used to be in the Sekihoutai, back when I was young."

"Hai. Ken-san and Kaoru-chan told Misao-chan and I about it not too long after their wedding. Demo, what does that have to do with these scars toriatama?" Megumi watched as Sanosuke turned bemused eyes toward her, and sensing the question forming on his lips, she responded in a non-chalant manner while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't jump to conclusions toriatama. Kaoru-chan and I had a discussion the night before that, and it made me realize that there were things that I didn't know about you. Of course you weren't around at the time, so it wasn't like I could ask you those things. Besides, I didn't think you would tell me even if you were around, you never really talked much about yourself. So Kaoru-chan suggested I ask Ken-san, and he told me a little about who you were before you met all of us."

'_Che, shoulda known Jou-chan wouldn't keep it a secret for too long. She and Tae aren't friends for nothin.' _Sano smirked in reaction to Megumi's explanation, knowing there was more to it than mere curiosity. The slight change of tone in her voice when she mentioned that he wasn't around at the time and likely wouldn't have told her if he were gave it all away. Sanosuke sobered a little at the realization that she was probably right.

"Well, didn't think you'd ever have any kinda interest in a lazy moocher's background. I mean, it's nothing really compared to someone like Kenshin's." Sano returned to stare at the wall again.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Megumi's voice was uncharacteristically soft as she spoke, being that Sano could never recall a moment in the past when she had used it in regards to him. Megumi looked back up at him, her face regaining a bit of it's serious demeanor.

"Quit trying to change the subject, you still haven't answered my original question toriatama."

Sanosuke cursed inwardly, not at all surprised that he couldn't get her to drop the previous subject. Even after so many years, he still wasn't comfortable talking about events of the past, especially ones so close to heart. He gazed back at the wall, willing himself to just get it over with so they could get back to the dojo.

"We were camped in Shimosuwa when they came with the news. The government couldn't keep their promise of cutting rice taxes in half, but with the war nearing it's end they didn't want to lose the faith of the people who supported their cause. So, they had branded us as a fake army, saying we spread false rumors, and were planning to disband us. Sagara-taichou and the others knew they couldn't resolve everything peacefully, and our comrades fought while Sagara-taichou took me away from the battle. They caught up to us by a cliff though, and there was no way we could get away. Sagara-taichou told me that I was too young to die here, and that he wanted me to live to enjoy the new era. After that, he tossed me over the edge, away from the soldiers who cornered him and took him in."

Megumi listened quietly, watching Sanosuke with a softness that she wasn't even aware of. Her eyes widened at the end and a soft gasp escaped her as she put two and two together. Sanosuke did not look at her although he had heard the noise, knowing she had figured it out, and continued to stare straight ahead.

"I woke up a day later where I had washed upstream, and I wandered to a nearby village. Because I was just a kid, they took me in and patched me up. But when I told them of what happened, they sent me away, and that was when I came to Tokyo and found that they had executed Sagara-taichou. Those scars that I keep covered, remind me of the past. They healed a long time ago, but they've never faded much, just like this one. "

At the last sentence, Megumi noticed Sanosuke staring at his right palm that was wrapped halfway up in bandages. She knew immediately what other scar he was referring to, and she found herself quietly reaching out and grasping his hand in her own. Sano turned his shadowed gaze to her, again caught off guard by the onna-sensei's strange actions. Megumi could feel his eyes on her, but she focused mainly on his right hand, the hand that had wrestled the blade she was going to use to kill herself with out of her hand. That action had given her a second chance at life, a life with which she could live and atone for the lives her opium had taken, and allowed her to see her one remaining surviving family member. She realized suddenly that she had never thanked him for that.

"You know I always wondered why you stopped me from killing myself. Back then you seemed to hate me, and I guess you did, and I couldn't really blame you for it either." Megumi looked up to see the somber look that had adorned his face mere moments ago was replaced with the smug grin she was all too accustomed to.

"I never hated you ya know." Megumi gave him a surprised look, caught off guard not only by his words, but by the seriousness she could detect in his voice despite his grinning face. Megumi couldn't quite hide the astonishment in her voice when she responded either.

"You didn't?"

"Nah, you drove me nuts most of the time, but I never hated you."

"But, you were so cold to me when we first met, and I made the opium that killed people, including your friend. You should have hated me, and I thought you did." Sanosuke's grin disappeared during her statement, and not for the first time he found himself cursing his past actions.

"Kenshin was right ya know." Megumi again found herself confused at his words. At seeing her confusion, Sanosuke began to clarify his words. "Back then, I wanted to hate you, I wanted to blame you. But knowing about your past from gramps, I knew deep down that I couldn't. I knew it wasn't your fault, but I was still angry more than anything. When you went back to Kanryu, I was still angry, and I didn't wanna help at first. But Kenshin talked some sense into me, and he made me realize that as much as I wanted to blame you, I couldn't cause you'd never do that stuff willingly. After that, it was easier for me ta forgive ya."

Megumi listened to his words, not believing she was seeing this side to Sanosuke. He had shown it to her only a couple of times before that she could remember, and each time it surprised her. Sanosuke was so vulgar and brash sometimes that it was easy for her to forget that their were moments when he said nice things. It was just another sign that pointed out to her how much he had changed upon his return to Japan. The thought reminded her of the evening a few nights ago, when they had shared the intimate moment she was still pondering over. That night she had asked him the real reason why he had just up and left Japan, and he had honestly told her what Kaoru had told her he and Kenshin had discussed all those years ago.

In a subtle way that was so unlike him, he had told her how he had come to see her as a friend and maybe more, but had been too unsure of himself at the time to tell her. Too insecure that he could not live up to the image of the type of men that he knew she deserved, men like Kenshin. And she, in response to his honesty, had told him that he had nothing to prove, that she saw him for the person he was, a brute of a man who was fiercely loyal to those that held his trust. And in that moment she had kissed him, showing him that there were ways he could have told her, could have showed her how he felt. In return he had acknowledged her acceptance of his feelings, and returned her sign with his own, giving her an encounter that was fierce and passionate, everything that embodied the both of them.

Megumi quietly went back to finish cleaning his wounds, and then began to re-wrap his chest with fresh bandages. It was only when she had finished and put all of her supplies away did she finally speak.

"I'm glad." Her voice was low and soft once again, but Sanosuke had heard her all the same. He looked at her, and Megumi gave him a small smile, one that he returned. After a few more moments of silence between them, Megumi grabbed her medical bag and began heading to the door.

"Well, it's getting late, we should get back to the dojo now. Ken-san and the others might start to worry if we are not back soon."

"Aa, I guess we should. I'm startin to get pretty hungry."

"You and your stomach. I swear food is just about the only thing on your mind half of the time." Megumi's tone was light and teasing, and Sanosuke could see the smirk on her face. He gave her a teasing grin of his own, lowering his voice to a husky growl.

"Well, I can think of other things as well, kitsune-onna." Sanosuke was rewarded a moment later with a scowl from Megumi as she locked the clinic doors. He also did not fail to notice the faint blush on her cheeks, a sign that his words had not had an entirely negative effect on her.

"Hmph, baka toriatama." Megumi began the walk to the dojo, Sanosuke falling into step with her. As they walked back to the dojo, Megumi attempted to strike up more conversation. "You know, you never told me where you've been all day. I highly doubt you spent the entire day at the police station." Megumi turned to look at Sanosuke as he responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Went ta go see my buddy Katsu."

"Oh? I thought you had visited your old gambling buddies after you got back?"

"Yeah, I did. Katsu's not a gambling buddy, he and I were both in the Sekihoutai when we were kids."

"I see. Can I ask what you visited him for?" Megumi knew she was being a bit overly curious, yet she could not stop herself from asking. After all she didn't know hardly any of Sanosuke's friends, especially one who was a former member of Sano's group.

"Not much really, just asked him to look into some stuff for me while I'm gone." At this Megumi couldn't help but give him a questioning look, wanting to know what he meant by that.

'_Please tell me the police aren't planning to arrest you.'_ "G-gone?" Sanosuke heard the slightly strangled voice that came from Megumi. He turned to look at her, but she had her head bowed low, again hiding behind her curtain of hair.

"Aa, that's right." He turned back to look ahead.

"I see, so where are you going this time?" Megumi tried to sound indifferent in asking him, but could not deny the fact she was more than a little saddened at the thought of him leaving again. Sanosuke waited a couple of moments before giving his answer.

"Shinshu. I got some business to handle there, should be back in a couple of days or so." Megumi looked up at Sanosuke, feeling relief in the fact that he wasn't going to disappear for years this time.

"I see. Well then, just be sure that you don't get yourself into trouble. I don't want to have to patch up any new scars on you rooster." Megumi's voice was scolding, yet the smile on her face spoke differently.

At seeing her smile, Sano couldn't gelp but grin himself.

"I'll try kitsune." He responded as they both made idle chatter while the dojo came into view.

"Arigato gozaimasu for coming to the Akabeko. We hope you will visit us again sometime."

Tae waved to a group of customers as they walked away from the restaurant. The day had been a long one, but the amount of customers coming in and out of her restaurant had made it a very lucrative one as well. But the best part of the day was knowing that people liked the food she served, and enjoyed themselves while they were there. She turned to regard the last of her customers, a group of men who had been sitting at the table, drinking sake for the past hour.

Being the kind hostess she was, Tae didn't want to rush the men out of her restaurant. But it was getting late in the day, and the closing hours were fast approaching. Walking over to their table, Tae could hear what appeared to be an argument going on as she gave them her most cheerful smile.

"Excuse me gentleman, but will you be having anything else?" The three men turned and glanced at her, each giving her a glare for interrupting their conversation.

"Hell no we're not done! Why don't you go wash tables or something bitch? Can't you see we're talkin bout important stuff here!" Tae was startled by the man's words, attributing it to the amount of sake they had consumed. She decided to try once again to get them to leave.

"Please sirs, I don't mean to interrupt your talk, it's just that it's getting close to closing time and we would like to close up for the evening." The three men turned and glared at her again, and Tae couldn't keep herself from frowning back at them. The three men glanced at each other before the shortest one, no taller than Yahiko, stood and grabbed the collar of her uniform and pulling her roughly towards him, while the other two looked on.

"I guess you have a hard time hearing don't ya? We'll be done when we're done, so why don't ya make ya self useful and get us some more sake!"

The man then gave her a violent shove, causing Tae to stumble backwards. Tae expected to hit the ground, but instead felt herself collide into a warm masculine form. Firm hands gripped both of her arms, righting her back up on her feet. Tae looked over her shoulder, seeing a familiar Chinese man standing behind her. She hadn't seen him since his last visit to the Akabeko at least a few days earlier, where he met Kenshin and the others.

"Shen-san!"

Huan Lei Shen looked down into the wide brown eyes of Tae, noticing her surprise and relief at seeing him. He then directed his gaze back to the three men who were causing the commotion, maneuvering Tae so that she stood behind him. His eyes were dark and hard as they focused on the men, returning their glares with his own. However, his pupils had not narrowed to slits like they normally would when he was hunting a criminal. He gave them a predatory smirk as he spoke up, making his presence known.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help over hear this woman politely asking you three to leave. I'm sure there are more productive things you can be doing with your time than picking on such a hard-working citizen."

"And who the hell do ya think ya are? We'd hate to bruise that face of yours, so why don't ya mind ya own damn business."

"Wow, such vulgar language. You know it is quite rude and impolite to speak that way in front of anyone, much less the presence of a woman. In any case, I'm just a friend of the young lady here, and I would appreciate it if the three of you did what the lady asked and took your business elsewhere."

The other two men stood up from the table and moved beside their friend. Lei Shen did not back down as they approached closer to him, and the men noticed that he was not tense at all. The three men stopped directly in front of the Chinaman, all three giving him an evil smirk. Lei Shen held their gazes, assessing them all the while as he calmly awaited either of them to make the first move. Moments of tension passed slowly as the stare down continued, until finally the shorter man spat to the side on one of the tables.

"Fine, we don't need ta stay here any longer in this dump anyway. Let's go boys, we got business ta take care of." With that, the three men walked past Lei Shen and Tae towards the exit. Lei Shen did not remove his gaze from theirs as they passed, and had maneuvered himself to remain in front of Tae until they exited. Once they were outside, one of the taller men, with shoulder length hair turned to his shorter wild haired comrade.

"Why did ya back down to that guy, we could have probably killed him ya know." The shorter man looked back at his two companions.

"I know, but the guy gave me an eerie feeling."

"Yes, it appeared that there was no tension in his body. His muscles were completely relaxed, yet he exhibited a strong fighting ki. Truly he must possess great strength." The other man input as he walked along.

"Well anyways, killing him would have likely done nothing but put heat on us from the cops. And we just arrived here, so we don't need to be makin unnecessary attention to ourselves just yet. Remember, we're here to help Hiroshi-shishou and the politician paying him. Everything else can wait." With that the two men walked away into the night to find lodging for the night.

Back in the Akabeko, Tae let out a silent sigh of relief as the men disappeared out of sight. She turned to look at Lei Shen, only to see that his eyes were closed and his face set in a calm expression. When he opened them, he looked at Tae and gave her a smile, and Tae noticed with more relief that his eyes weren't as dark as they had been just moments ago.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for your help, I was afraid there was going to be trouble." Tae bowed to him in thanks, returning his smile with her own. Straightening back, she met his eyes again and he gave her an innocent smile.

"It's no problem, I actually came wanting to know if I could maybe get something to eat." Lei Shen chuckled at the end, and Tae gave him a laughing look of her own.

"The cooks have already finished up for the evening, so I'm afraid we don't have anything prepared right now." Tae watched as he seemed a little deflated at her words, and felt that she should at least do something to repay him for his help in dealing with those thugs.

"Ano, I could prepare something for you if you like." Lei Shen was silent as he gave her offer some thought, before shaking his head quietly and giving her another smile.

"I thank you for the offer, but no thanks. You've been catering to customers all day, and it's closing time for you. I couldn't possibly ask you to do such a thing when you've working so hard all day." Tae was a little disappointed at his rejection of her offer. Sensing this, Lei Shen made an offer of his own. "Though I could prepare a meal myself, that is, if you don't mind the use of your kitchen to a stranger."

Tae gave Shen a surprising look, not expecting him to be a man with any culinary abilities. At seeing her look, Lei Shen just chuckled, having seen that look before.

"I know, amazing isn't it Tae-dono? That a brute like me should know how to cook." Lei Shen turned to the direction of the kitchen, where Tsubame appeared from. She too appeared surprised by his appearance, having not seen him since his last visit also. Tsubame offered a welcoming smile, and Shen returned it.

"Ah, welcome Huan-san. It's nice to see you again."

"Arigatou, eh, Tsubame-san, ne?" Tsubame nodded, smiling at the fact that he had used the honorific -san attached to the end of her name. Because of her age, she didn't know many people who addressed her like that. "Well, it is a pleasure to see you again as well."

"It's great you decided to visit us, Tae-san has been wondering about you the past few days." The young woman told him, oblivious to the frantic hand motions the restaurant hostess was making. Shen gave Tsubame a curious glance, before turning to look at Tae, who had an obvious trace of a blush on her face. Tae chuckled nervously, straining to come up with an explanation to the younger woman's words.

"Ano, well, it's just you left so abruptly the last time you were here, and I- I mean we didn't get a chance to hear more about you." Her explanation was rushed and rambling, but Shen just gave her a smile that Tae was sure was more teasing than anything.

"Well, I suppose we can talk more while I prepare the food." Shen turned to walked in the direction of the kitchen where Tsubame had just come from, the young woman giving him a curious look.

"Prepare the food?" At hearing the confusion in Tsubame's voice, Tae turned to her, remembering the offer Lei Shen had made moments before the she joined them.

"Oh yes, that's right. Shen-san has offered to prepare for us some meals from his homeland. Come, let's see if we can give him a hand." Tae followed after Shen into the restaurant's kitchen, Tsubame only a step behind.

Shen began to name the ingredients he would need, and how much of them he would need to prepare the meal. Tae and Tsubame helped locate all of the ingredients for him, and not for the first time Tae was glad she had stocked up on supplies. They focused rapt attention on the Chinaman as he explained to them the proper method of making Dim Sum, a meal that included various dishes such as Jiaozi, or Chinese dumplings, along with steamed buns with a sweet filling, rice noodle rolls with soy sauce, chicken and vegetable congee, and jasmine tea. Tsubame set out plates and bowls on a tray as Tae assisted Shen in placing the foods in their plate and/or bowl.

Afterwards the three of them went back out into the restaurant, Tae putting up the closed sign and locking the door so that no other customers came for the evening. Tsubame handed them each their own pair of hasshi and after a quick "let's eat", the three of them began eating. Shen waited patiently as Tae and Tsubame each sampled the food, a little nervous that time might have dulled his cooking skills, since he had not cooked in quite a long time. He was thoroughly pleased when both women made exclamations of approval.

"Wow! This is quite good Huan-san." Shen chuckled at Tsubame's statement, although he was more amused by the girls wide-eyed facial expression than anything. He looked to see that Tae wore the same expression as well.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, and please Tsubame-san, call me Shen." Tsubame nodded, picking up another dumpling and dipping it into the sauce, before putting it in her mouth, savoring the taste of the tiny morsels.

"It really is good. Where did you learn to cook this Shen-san?" Tae asked as she took a bite of a steamed bun, the sweet filling inside of it adding taste to the bun. Shen gave a small smile as he answered her question.

"Well, I lived alone for awhile early on in my life after I left my sifu's care. And when one lives alone for a certain amount of time, they sort of tend to learn to do things for themselves. Of course it helps that I also like food and cooking as well, so it all works out."

"I suppose so, although to be honest, you didn't strike me as the type of man who spent a lot of time in the kitchen." Tae replied as she thought back to his abilities as a fighter. Shen smirked once again, thinking that Tae was referring to his admission of being a bounty hunter. Lifting his cup of tea, he stared thoughtfully into it as if it would reveal an answer to an unspoken question.

"Well I could see why you would assume that, given the circumstances of how we met and all. However, I did make a living off of this for quite some time." Tae and Tsubame once again appeared shocked at his statement.

"But, I thought you said that you were a bounty hunter?" Tae was obviously confused, as both women recalled his answer to Kenshin's question of what his occupation in China was. Shen remembered as well, and after taking a long sip of his tea, set the cup back down and attempted to clear up their confusion. After all, he didn't want their opinions of him to be so limited.

"Hai, I was a bounty hunter, but it was not something that I desired to be known for. China is a big and beautiful place Tae-dono, Tsubame-san, and like any other land on this planet, it has it's share of people suffering and living in poverty. And just as there are many different forms of suffering, there are also many different methods of help. Fighting as a bounty hunter is only one form of help that I employ. However, as I said I never became a bounty hunter for recognition or fame. My reputation as one is something that came as an after effect of how well I performed on my jobs. But a man who strictly lives that type of life, can never know a day of sincerity or peace. Cooking is another form of help that I offered to people who needed it.

"You see, the food stand that I owned and operated wasn't as big as your restaurant. But it was a place where even the poorest of people could come and enjoy a good meal with friends or family. In those moments, whatever troubles may have occupied their lives could be forgotten, and they were able to simply enjoy themselves, their company, and the food. And in that aspect, I was quite successful, and it allowed me to live days of sincerity and peace, if only for a little while."

Towards the end of his speech, Tae noticed the look of sadness she had caught mere glimpses of flash in his eyes, and inwardly she couldn't help but wonder what could have caused such sadness in this man. She also realized in that moment, that she wanted to help rid him of that sadness. Giving him a soft smile, she reached across the table and took one of his hands in her own, drawing his attention to her.

"I understand what you mean, and I am sure that your food stand was quite successful as well." Shen could not turn his gaze away from her smile, the expression reminding him of an all too similar one he received freely back in his homeland. In that moment he felt the sadness leave him, and he was able to return her smile. Tsubame watched quietly, admiring the small moment the two adults were having and not wanting to intrude.

'_Tae-san and Shen-san, they look happy together.'_ A thought struck her and the young woman instantly brightened at the prospect.

"Ah, Shen-san, you should come and prepare these meals for the customers tomorrow."

"Ah, that's a wonderful idea Tsubame-chan. Ne, Shen-san?"

At Tsubame's suggestion, Tae instantly brightened, excited by the idea as well. Shen however seemed unsure as to whether or not that was a good idea. He was supposed to be hunting a dangerous man, therefor he had no time for cooking for people. His previous words however, continued to echo in his head, and a part of him couldn't deny that the thought of helping out wasn't a bad one at all.

'_Well, I do have a lead that could help me find him, and it should not take me that long to get the information I require.'_ Lei Shen mentally reasoned as he looked at Tae and Tsubame's expectant gazes, both women awaiting his response.

"Well, I suppose I can come by tomorrow afternoon and help out." Smiling, Shen nodded in acceptance of their offer.

"Yatta!" Both women exclaimed in unison, causing Shen to chuckle at their active excitement. He then closed his eyes briefly, and an image of a woman smiling down at him greeted him as it did every time he did so.

'_Perhaps, I may be able to know a peaceful day once more, right my love?' _

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.- Well, this chapter certainly came out well, though I honestly didn't expect it to take me so long to finish. Oh well, I hope that this chapter satisfies all you readers out there. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it.**

**Glossary:**

**Shimosuwa- the area where the Sekihoutai met their end at. It's also the area where Sanosuke met the fallen monk Anji and learned the Futae No Kiwami. The scene of Sagara Souzou tossing a young Sanosuke over a cliff is from the anime, not the manga. You might want to keep this place in mind (hint, hint).**

**Sagara-taichou- Sanosuke's way of addressing Sagara Souzou. Taichou stands for captain, or leader. **

**Shinshu- Sanosuke's home village where the remainder of his family is located. It's a farming village who's main import/export is silk. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much, polite form**

**Hiroshi-shishou- a little bit of wordplay on my part. Shishou means master, so it's basically saying "master Hiroshi".**

**Ano- um, er**

**Dim Sum (Cantonese term)- (taken from **

**is a Chinese light meal or brunch served with Chinese tea. It is eaten sometimes from morning-to-early afternoon with family or friends. Dim sum consists of a wide spectrum of choices, from sweet to salty. It has combinations of meat, vegetables, seafood, and fruit. It is usually served in a small basket or on a small dish, depending on the type of dim sum**.

**Jiaozi- (taken from is a Chinese dumpling, widely popular in Japan and Korea as well as outside of East Asia. This dumpling consists of a ground meat or vegetable filling wrapped into a thinly rolled piece of dough, which is then sealed by crimping.**

**Hasshi- chopsticks**

**Sifu- Chinese term meaning master**

**Yatta- an exclamation of excitement, like saying all right!**


	16. Unexpected Journey

**A.N. - I am so, so, so sorry for having not updated in such a long time. I understand if there are any of you out there who wish to stone me for my actions, or should I say lack there of. I hope there are those of you out there who are loyal enough to still be willing to follow this story to it's conclusion. The only excuse I can offer is that between job changes, my parents separating and my family's recent move from our home of over a decade has left little time for me to focus on writing. **

**But I've gotten you're various emails, or in Nita Lee's case threats with the bokken, and I'm pleased to announce that I'm back to writing. I just recently rewrote and re-posted my YYH story, and now I'm working on this one. I hope this chapter is sufficient for all of you readers out there.**

**Two of a Kind**

**Ch. 16 - An Unexpected Journey**

**By: Ishimaru Amon**

It had started out as a simple thing, his return back to Japan. Ever since he had made the decision and sent the letter to his friends announcing his return, he had been planning to make his re-appearance as inconspicious as possible. The thought that the warrant for his arrest was still being enforced seemed unlikely after the six years that had passed.

But as much of a loose cannon as he was, Sanosuke was no fool and hadn't wanted to take any chances. He'd seen first hand the lengths the Meiji politicians would go to get rid of those they considered hazardous or a threat.

His plan however, had quickly deteriorated as one thing after another presented itself. First, there had been the changes in each of his friend's lives that occurred in his exile, both in and outside of the Kenshin-gumi. While it wasn't a bad thing and had been expected, it did leave him feeling like a stranger, alienated from their respective lives.

And although he had been welcomed back warmly by most, Sano still felt as if he were somewhat meeting his friends for the first time. Kenshin, the former assassin turned wanderer with incredible swords skills, was now a full time father and housekeeper. Kaoru, the hot tempered sword instructor and tomboy, was now a somewhat less tempered sword instructor, wife and mother.

Yahiko, the young brat with a short temper (a trait mirrored by his master) and a wish to be strong, was now a level headed assistant master of a Kendo school. Aoshi, though still a quiet man, seemed calmer and more at peace with himself. Likewise, Misao also seemed virtually unchanged, though there were times when she exhibited a more mature air than he was used to seeing from the genki ninja girl turned woman.

And then there was Megumi, who still seemed unchanged for the most part, still a vixen with a sharp tongue and an equally sharp wit. The only thing he could detect about her was that she seemed more...placid than he could remember. This thought spurred more confusion in him, especially when considering the amount of time they had been spending together. Of course, he wasn't at all confused about how he felt about the situation, as he'd long ago admitted to an attraction toward the fox.

However, despite the current changes in their relationship, he found himself reluctant to explore those changes, and decided that he'd rather let her be the one to define whatever their new relationship was. These thoughts, along with his confusion and the changes in his friend's lives, left him feeling as if he were left out, and unlikely to get back in. It was a little after dawn when Sanosuke found himself dressing into his attire. Chinese-styled replicates of his past white gi with the aku symbol stitched on the back.

The only difference however were the colors of his outfit, as he'd worn his white one the day before. He was now dressed in a dark blue one that had a red stripe running down the outer portion of both pants legs. The aku symbol was also stitched on the back, though it was sown in the same red thread as the stripes were. His customary red headband, also sown in China, was wrapped around his head, completing his look.

After he was finished, he gave one last glance around the room, checking to see if everything was in order and memorizing where everything was. He chuckled to himself as he quietly slid open the door to his room, both amazed and amused at how orderly he was now. It was something that he'd picked up during his travels, and yet another thing added to the list that marked how much he'd changed.

The sky was a grayish blue as the sun had yet to rise upon the horizon. Sano yawned, still not quite used to being up at such an early hour, and normally he wouldn't have. However, a startling revelation from Kaoru the day before had him planning an impromptu trip to a place he didn't think he would ever visit again.

Well, he'd thought about visiting once, just to pay his respects to his mother and to let his father know he was back and still alive.

'_I don't think dad'll mind,' _he mused, shoving his hands into his pockets_. 'Old man shouldn't anyway, seeing as it was his fight that got that warrant out for me anyway.'_

Stepping off of the engawa, Sanosuke made his way silently across the yard, exiting through the gate in the back as he was accustomed to doing so many times before. He walked calmly through the wooded area encompassing the back of the dojo, whistling a tune to himself that he'd picked up from his time on boats overseas.

The tune itself served to keep his mind occupied and away from his earlier musings as he made his way through the semi busy streets of Tokyo. The sun by now had fully risen into the sky, bathing the world below in its bright yellow radiance, while shop keepers and the like eventually appeared out onto the streets. Sano soon found the streets growing more and more crowded the further on he walked, cutting through side streets and between buildings as he continued to make his way to the docks at the bay.

He was relieved when he finally made it to his destination, seeing the all too familiar scene of the workers on the docks. Recognizing the scent of the salt-water from the ocean wafting on the morning breeze, he scanned the long wooden boardwalks, searching the small wooden buildings that were aligned along those boardwalks.

Sanosuke strolled casually through the docks, until at last he came upon the boat that he was looking for, the _blue crane_ painted on the side of it in near perfect Chinese writing. This was the ship his contact had mentioned that she would send his belongings on, so he waited and watched while the passenger's of the ship disembarked.

The process didn't take long, as it was mainly a cargo ship, and thus carried less passenger's than normal. As soon as the passengers were safely on dry land, the ship's crew members began unloading the cargo from the lower decks. Sano continued to wait until at last he spotted what he was looking for. Three of the ship's crewmen unsuccessfully trying to force a horse down the ship's plank. The steed thrashed, shaking it's head this way and that, pulling the two men in the opposite direction they were trying to get it to go.

Sanosuke had to shake his head at that, he knew from personal experience the horse was a stubborn ass, and wouldn't do anything it did not want to. It had taken him a while to tame the beast, and even that wasn't a completely successful process, but it was enough to get the horse to trust him enough to listen to him and that was all he really cared about.

Tired of watching both the one sided tug-of-war battle and the men shouting invectives at the horse, Sano gave a high pitched whistle that immediately had the desired effect. The horse immediately paused in it's struggle and looked up in his direction, it's eyes finally falling on that of it's owners. Sanosuke continued his leisurely stroll to the boardwalk, watching as the horse allowed the ship's crewmen to lead it down the walk.

As soon as it cleared the walk, it shook away from the crewmen and made its way to Sano's side, where it butted him in the shoulder with it's head. Sano in turn grinned as he shoved the horse's head away, understanding that the horse was not pleased with having been left behind for so long.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it you fussy bastard." He quipped in response. The horse only snorted, half turning his head away from his owner.

Sanosuke then eyed the rucksack lying strapped across the horse's back. He then began untying the knot, taking in a brief inventory of the bag's contents. As he combed through the items, a set of letters tied in a brown ribbon spilled into view. Arching a brow, he picked the letters up and glanced through the tops of them, and after spotting a familiar name at the tops of the letters, he carefully stuffed them into a pocket of his gi. Hopping up onto the horse's back, he gave it 3 playful slaps on the hind end, clucking as he did.

"Come on Dangan." The horse only gave another twist of it's head, before he spurred onward at a steady pace. Sanosuke made sure to keep the pace of their movement slow, alternating between a trot and a gallop so as not to accidentally hit any of the citizens in the streets.

It was only after he had gotten away from the docks and cleared the busier sections of Tokyo, that he gave another cluck while tapping the horse with his heels. Dangan, emboldened by his master's request, took off down the street they were on, building up speed as he went as Sano led them to the dojo.

* * *

Kenshin knelt beside the water basin, absent-mindedly listening to Kaoru's instruction of her students as he focused on a load of laundry. His attention was assaulted however, by the sound of horse's hooves tapping along the ground. It was faint, growing louder and louder as the source grew closer, and Kenshin had heard that source enough times to know what it was.

He strode across the yard of the dojo, taking notice of the pause in the noises coming from inside of the dojo. Stopping only for a moment, he listened as Kaoru instructed her students to take a short break. She then exited the training room, her long dark blue hair wrapped in a white ribbon. Misao followed her, apparently having joined her in the training room and watched her instruct her class.

"Do you hear that?" Misao asked, looking out toward the direction of the beating hooves.

Kaoru nodded at her question, also staring out past the gate. Hearing the sounds come to a stop just outside the gate, Kenshin unlocked the latch that secured the door closed. Stepping to the side as he slid the door open, he looked up catching the gaze of a grinning Sanosuke as he strode into the yard on top of his horse.

"Ohayo!" he called out, pulling on the reigns of the animal to bring it to a stop. By now, Megumi had appeared from her room, equally as stunned as Kaoru and Misao to see the animal.

"It's almost noon Sanosuke." Kenshin corrected kindly as he stood in front of the still opened gate.

"Did you have to bring that...that..._thing_ into the yard Sano?!" Kaoru exploded, breaking the amusing atmosphere of the scene. Sano jokingly flinched at the question, unable to pass up an opportunity to goad Kaoru's already flaring temper. The horse neighed in response, bucking it's head in response to Kaoru's rant.

"Ouch! Careful Jou-chan, Dangan here has feelings." He reached down playfully ruffling the animal's hair. The horse ducked his head, a low rumbling sound in his chest as he did so.

Kaoru stalked off of the veranda and into the yard, Misao and Megumi at her heels. Her trademark bokken was clutched tightly in her right hand, the wood baring chips here and there in the blade portion of the weapon. Apparent signs of years of use.

"I swear Sano, if that thing causes any damage to my property, I'm going to get a good workout on your head!" She tapped her bokken against her other hand to emphasize her point.

Sano returned her gaze with an unreadable stare, knowing by the look on her face that she meant every word she said. Not wanting to respond to the threat, he turned to see Misao staring at the horse from various angles. She moved around it animatedly, poking it as she did, having never been so close to one before. She cooed over the horse, continuing to poke at it with a finger until the animal finally turned and nipped at her.

This caused a frightened squeal to leave her lips as she jumped backward, before glaring angrily at the horse. Sano chuckled, amused by the girl's antics and her response to the animal's actions. The horse turned it's head away from her as Megumi strode forward. The female doctor reached out slowly, not wanting to startle the animal as she did so. Her soft hand touched the horse's forhead, feeling the surprisingly smooth texture of the animal's hair as she stroked the animal's mane.

This caused Dangan to duck it's head, another low rumbling sound emitting from it's chest. Megumi smirked as she continued petting the horse, seeing out of the corner of her eye the look of surprise on Sano's face.

"Well, this animal certainly seems to have better bathing practices than it's owner, judging from the texture of its hair." The tone of her voice held a teasing humor in it that mostly all had come to know well. It was obvious she was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere by bringing a sense of normalcy back to the group.

And it worked too.

Kaoru couldn't help hiding a giggle behind her hand, as Misao also giggled though not bothering to hide hers. Kenshin simply smiled at the scene, choosing to remain quiet as he was glad to see Kaoru's earlier temper make it's exit. Sanosuke himself chuckled at the statement, also aware of Megumi's intentions and even acknowledging that she had a point. Dangan could be a real prick if he didn't get a chance to wade through some water at least every other day.

"Oi! I'll have you know plenty of chicks dig the masculine look Megitsune." Sano playfully objected.

A silence descended upon the group as the comment had time to sink in. Kaoru and Misao feigned looks of disgust at the mental picture of a laughing Sanosuke surrounded by a harem of young women. Kenshin himself merely shook his head, amazed that Sano would actually let that one slip.

'_Bad move Sano.'_ Kenshin mentally reprimanded.

Sanosuke kept his gaze locked on Megumi, who visibly did not show any signs that his comment had any effect on her. However, the short amount of silence was inevitably broken.

"Well, I would have to say that I should have a look at these women sometime then." Megumi responded as she withdrew her hand from the animal.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Sano demanded as she turned on her heel to walk back toward the house. Pausing in her steps, she turned her head back to look at the group as her fox-ears suddenly sprouted on the top of her head.

"Simple really. Any woman who finds your type of masculinity attractive should immediately have her head examined." Giving her patented laugh, Megumi turned and continued her walk back to the house, taking pleasure in the snickers coming from the others and Sanosuke's truly offended look.

Shaking his head at the familiar bickering, Kenshin turned his attention back towards a still scowling Sanosuke.

"So Sano, planning on traveling are you?" Kenshin called out to his friend. After all, someone with a horse wouldn't be as likely to stay inside the city. Sanosuke turned to him, nodding his head in answer to his friend's question.

"Yeah, got some business out of town and I'd rather not have to spend my time running all the way there and back."

"You mean you're not willing to do things the hard way for once?" Kaoru asked in astonishment. Sano didn't even bother to respond to her question.

"So where are you going?" Misao asked, curious also as to where the rooster would go to next.

"I believe you said you were going to Shinshu right?" Megumi's voice carried from the veranda of the dojo. Everyone looked in her direction to see her medical bag in her hand, and her travel bag on the floor beside her. Sanosuke took one look at her and immediately had a sinking suspicion begin to set in.

'_This is not gonna be good.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

The warm afternoon sun continued to shine overhead, warming the dirt road and grass below, as well as the many travelers who walked upon said road. The road was clouded in silence for the most part, broken only by the voice of one of two travelers currently on the road.

"You know you really didn't have to come with me." Sanosuke said aggravated.

Megumi sighed, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the comment he had made for the 50th time since they set out on their trip from the dojo. Apparently he and the rest of the group, save for Aoshi and Yahiko who hadn't been present that morning, knew from first glance of her travel case that she was planning on accompanying him. She'd recalled their conversation from the night before about him going to Shinshu, and after giving it some thought she decided it would be in her best interest to tag along. After all, how much trouble could he possibly get himself into if she were in his company?

His following denial of her going with him only gave her further incentive as it seemed to her that there was a reason why he was setting off on this journey that he did not want to make known to anyone, most especially her. However, her adamant refusal at leaving him to his own devices quickly overrode any argument he could've come up with. And if that hadn't been enough, she had seen it fit to remind him that she was the only competent doctor in the city willing to treat him for little to no cost. Another point of hers that had left him glaring at her smirking countenance while grumbling little comments about overbearing women.

Together the two had set out on their journey, leaving Kenshin to go back to his chores and Kaoru back to teaching her class. And although Megumi had tried to avoid conversation by remaining silent for the first portion of their trip, Sano had adamantly refused to let the silence be. Instead he chose to remind her over and over again the reasons why her accompanying him would be a hindrance. A couple of which she was willing to concede he did have a point on, and things that she hadn't bothered to think about before.

Such as the fact that they were now required to travel at a slow pace, even though they were outside of the Tokyo city limits. This was due mainly to the fact that Megumi had not had much experience in riding a horse, and Sanosuke was forced to go at a much slower pace than he was used to. This would seriously inhibit the amount of time Sano had managed to set aside to make the journey. Especially since they would not be able to make it in one day as he had hoped, meaning they would have to stop for the night. And being that she was still busy with trying to keep Gensai-sensei's clinic open while she sought out a new doctor to take it over, it meant she had very little money to spend on renting a room at an inn for the night.

At first she had seriously regretted not taking such things into account, and was even reluctantly willing to admit that she may have indeed inconvenienced him. However, now his constant complaining was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Enough will you! Your complaining isn't helping the matter any." She snapped, thoroughly exhausted and annoyed. Sano half-turned his head, effectively scowling at her with one eye.

"All I'm sayin is that I'm capable of making this trip on my own! I don't need you holding my hand." Sano retorted, clearly still upset with her earlier performance in front of the group. His statement earned him a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"Funny since you've always managed to mangle your hand at every given opportunity." Her sharp tone let him know of her growing exasperation with his comments.

"Che, you seem ta forget that I was actually helping people most of those times." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Most of the time?" She questioned. Sanosuke just gave her an inquisitive stare, wondering if she had really forgotten the conversation she'd had with Kaoru regarding his past.

"Yeah, I wasn't always the likable guy you see in front of you ya know." He turned his attention back to the road, focusing on the now setting sun in the distance.

Megumi herself remained quiet at the comment, silently willing to concede his point. Seeing the look on his face, she turned her head to look in the direction that he was staring at, wanting to see what had captured his attention. Only then did it register that the sun was beginning to set upon them.

"We should find a place to rest soon." He stated as he half turned again to meet her gaze.

"Yes, we should." She nodded as her brown eyes locked with his. _'Besides, being on this horse much longer is going to become unbearable.'_ She added as an afterthought.

Hearing the brief sound of relief in her voice, Sanosuke smirked to himself as he immediately thought of a way to even the score with the onna-sensei.

"Better hang on then Megitsune!" He stated before giving a sudden snap on the reigns of the horse followed by a bellowing "Yah!"

Recognizing his master's command, Dangan responded in kind by increasing his speed, turning the slow trot they had been maintaining since leaving the city into a steady gallop. This sudden change in movement caused a startled Megumi to let out a squeak of surprise, and she reflexively clutched onto the nearest thing, his jacket which fluttered in the wind.

"Wa...Wait Sanosuke!!" She yelled, only to be met with Sano's bellowing laughter.

* * *

The scene outside of the _Okamai Inn_ that evening had been one of comedy to almost all of the guests who had been there to witness it. It was both astonishing and humorous to see a tall, lean man being repeatedly thrashed over the head by a tall, elegant looking woman with a medicine bag. Even the horse the traveling pair arrived on had seemed to enjoy the sight, letting out what appeared to have been a snickering noise at the expense of his master.

Megumi had given him several hits while reprimanding him about his manners when riding with a lady. Sanosuke matched her tone, telling her that whatever he had done had been simply to repay her for being an annoyance. The relative ease with which they bickered with one another had everyone automatically assuming them to be together. This view was even shared amongst the inn's staff, particularly the elder woman who owned and worked there, as she immediately asked Sano if he and his wife would like a room for the night.

At hearing this, Sanosuke turned a teasing grin toward Megumi, only to be met by a glare of discomfort from the woman. The elderly woman hid her giggles behind her hand at the sight, mistakenly taking it to mean that the young man was in the proverbial "dog house" due to whatever had caused the scene from outside. Therefor, she could not help but to show her surprise when Sanosuke requested that they have two separate rooms instead.

Checking her sheet however, she was forced to inform that they had very few rooms left available, due to the number of travelers who were also seeking lodging that evening. At the seeing the reluctant looks on their faces, and feeling a little apologetic for assuming them to be married, she reminded them that a single room would save them money for their journey, and that she would happy to supply them with a screen for privacy if they wished. Admitting that it was better than nothing, Megumi nodded her acceptance and Sano paid the innkeeper, thanking her for her hospitality.

Later on that evening, after they were shown into their room and had settled in, Megumi had gone to bathe in the inn's hot spring. This left Sanosuke with plenty of time to set up the screen that had been provided for them. Stripping off his gi, he sat down by the open window on his side of the room, his futon rolled out beside the wall next to him. Pulling out the set of letters he had retrieved from his rucksack earlier, he carefully unwound the ribbon that bound them together. Unrolling them, he discovered it to be written in Chinese calligraphy.

The first thing that caught his eye however, was the way the characters on the page had been written. It almost seemed...rushed, as if the writer had written them on the spur of the moment. Reading over the information contained in the letters, Sanosuke felt his hands clench them involuntarily. Soon his clenched hands were shaking as well, the anger he was feeling at that point causing a small portion of his killing intent to seep out.

'_Kuso!' _He thought to himself as he finished up the last portion of the letter.

It had been written by a female acquaintance of Lei Shen's, who served as contact of sorts for him. Because of her work in a brothel, she always had the latest news she would pry from drunkards that not only seemed to aid the Chinaman in his quest to fight the seedy politicians who were picking on the common folk, but also saved his ass quite a few times. It appeared that shortly after he and the Chinaman had parted ways, she had been contacted by Lei Shen, with instructions to find out who had been responsible for hiring the men who had committed that tragedy that had occurred not all that long ago.

According to the letters, she had quickly been able to acquire the information he had asked for, though she had pleaded with him to take time to grieve. It had taken a little over two months time, but after that Lei Shen had resurfaced, immediately setting his sights on the men responsible. And in a method that Sanosuke could only describe as brutally uncharacteristic of his one-time friend, he had not only managed to execute those involved, but had left one of them in a public display. Apparently the sight had been intended as a warning to those who would attempt to follow in their footsteps.

Unfortunately, it had only served to sky rocket his reputation further amongst the Chinese politicians, turning Lei Shen from a local menace to a national terrorist almost overnight. This caused Sanosuke to regret his decision of leaving China so abruptly, especially considering that he felt somewhat responsible for the chain of events that occurred.

Looking up toward the sky, Sano stared blankly at the moon overhead, lost in the storm of his own thoughts.

'_Shen, what's happened to you man?' _He wondered.

Sanosuke knew that a confrontation between the two was inevitable. Shen had claimed to be searching for Zanza, and Sanosuke knew that once he had set a goal, nothing short of a natural disaster or divine intervention would keep the man from accomplishing it. It was the exact reason how he had earned the nickname of _the hunter._ You don't exactly receive that kind of reputation without some measure of tenacity.

"Sanosuke, do you have the window open?" Megumi's soft voice carried through the screen, shaking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even heard her enter the room.

Looking momentarily toward the screen, Sanosuke made a grunting sound before closing it. He listened as the slight ruffling of material signaled Megumi lying down in her own futon. The ruffling continued only for a moment before the candle she had lit on her side of the room was blown out, eliminating all light from the room, with the only exception being the moonlight itself.

"You shouldn't stay up too late toriatama, not if you plan on getting to Shinshu and back on time." Her voice was soft as she uttered the words, and he naturally assumed it was from her being relaxed after having a bath.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he responded, sliding into his own futon. Settling down onto his back, he folded one arm, using it to cushion the back of his head. Thoughts of the letters and the disturbing images they brought with them still lingered in his mind, and Sano stared up at the night sky once again.

'_Che, wonder how you plan to get yourself outta this one?'_ he thought to himself as sleep slowly but eventually overcame him.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
